


Studium w przybłędach

by tehanu



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Animal Transformation, Catlock, Cuddling & Snuggling, Curses, First Time, M/M, Supernatural Elements, Translation
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 11:30:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 28,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7531027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehanu/pseuds/tehanu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson wprowadza się do mieszkania pod adresem Baker Street 221 b. Niestety ktoś tam już mieszka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Część pierwsza

**Author's Note:**

  * For [philalethia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/philalethia/gifts), [Iza S.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Iza+S.).
  * A translation of [A Study in Strays](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1397611) by [philalethia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/philalethia/pseuds/philalethia). 



— Na górze jest druga sypialnia — mówi gospodyni, pani Hudson. — W razie gdyby była panu potrzebna.

— O? — mówi John, myśląc „Dwie sypialnie, poważnie?” — To… no cóż.

Prawda jest taka, że za cenę podaną w „Evening Standard” John spodziewał się jakiejś meliny. Czegoś w rodzaju byłego laboratorium do produkcji metamfetaminy albo miejsca, gdzie w ścianach są ślady po kulach, a na dywanie dziwne brązowawe plany. Nie w pełni umeblowanego, trzypokojowego mieszkania, w którym nie ma plam i w zasadzie nic podejrzanie nie pachnie.

Mieszkanie jest nawet więcej niż w pełni umeblowane; jest niemal zagracone. W samym tylko salonie są dwa fotele, regały, kanapa, biurko i stolik do kawy. Na regałach stoją książki, a po całym pomieszczeniu porozrzucane zostały różne drobiazgi: szachy, rozmaite wazony i szklane osobliwości, ozdobna misa z owocami, poduszka z brytyjską flagą.

Krótko mówiąc – wszystko to jest za dobre, żeby było prawdziwe.

— I co pan myśli, doktorze Watson? — pyta pani Hudson, kiedy już oprowadzi Johna po całym mieszkaniu.

— Jest… — John przerzuca słowa z jednej strony mózgu na drugą. Sęk w tym, że uważa, że potrafi nieźle ocenić charakter człowieka, a pani Hudson nie wygląda mu na osobę, która by kłamała albo taiła informacje dla zysku. Z tego, co do tej pory widział, to wręcz ją lubi.

— Ładnie tu — przyznaje. — Tylko – i proszę, niech mnie pani źle nie zrozumie – trochę tanio. Nawet bardziej niż trochę; jak na takie mieszkanie, to _bardzo_ tanio. I myślę sobie, że może mi pani czegoś nie mówi.

Pani Hudson się waha i w zamyśleniu zaciska mocno usta i pociera sobie kark. Ma taką minę, którą John widywał czasem u pacjentów. Tę minę, która mówi „Powiedzieć mu, czy nie powiedzieć?”

W końcu robi głęboki wdech i mówi:

— No dobrze, mój drogi, ale uprzedzam cię, że to trochę… niezwyczajne.

 

***

 

John musi obrócić tylko raz, żeby przewieźć wszystkie swoje rzeczy z koszmarnej kawalerki do mieszkania pod adresem 221 b przy Baker Street, a rozpakowanie się zajmuje mu mniej niż godzinę. Pani Hudson robi mu kanapki i herbatę – „Tylko ten jeden raz; jestem gospodynią, nie gosposią” – i John robi drugi, bardziej szczegółowy obchód mieszkania.

Zaczyna od sypialni na dole. Drzwi do niej są zamknięte, chociaż nie pamięta, żeby były zamknięte, kiedy był tu pierwszy raz, otwiera je więc z pewną obawą, ale wszystko wygląda tak samo jak wtedy.

Pokój jest tak samo zagracony jak salon. Na ciągnących się wzdłuż ścian półkach stoją rzędami książki, a obok nich czyjeś popiersie. Dalej oprawiona w ramki fotografia Mendelejewa, którego John rozpoznaje tylko dlatego, że nad zdjęciem wisi układ okresowy pierwiastków, też w ramce.

Łóżko jest porządnie pościelone, a kiedy John się na nim na moment kładzie, odkrywa, że także niesamowicie wygodne. Takie wygodne, że zastanawia się, czy by się nie zdrzemnąć, ale jest późny wieczór, prawie noc, a ostatnie, czego potrzebuje, to jeszcze bardziej rozchwiać sobie rytm snu.

Wstaje więc i wybiera się do górnej sypialni. Idzie mu to bardzo wolno, bo utyka na jedną nogę i musi przez to zatrzymywać się na każdym stopniu. W porównaniu z dolną sypialnią ten pokój wygląda pusto. W ogóle nie jest zagracony, na ścianach nie ma ani jednego obrazka, a chociaż tu też łóżko pościelone jest porządnie i ma komplet pościeli i kołdrę, to z jakiegoś powodu robi wrażenie bardziej niegościnnego niż to na dole.

„No, w takim razie nie będę tu spędzał za dużo czasu” – myśli i rusza z powrotem w stronę schodów.

Z dołu dobiega głośny huk.

„Wystrzał!” – myśli natychmiast John i pada na kolana, trzymając laskę przed sobą jak broń, zanim dotrze do niego, że przecież to nie może być prawda. Dźwięk nie ma tej samej barwy co strzał z broni palnej, zresztą John nie jest już w Afganistanie. Mało prawdopodobne, żeby ktoś do niego strzelał w jego własnym mieszkaniu.

Szybko schodzi na dół i robi przegląd wszystkich pomieszczeń, ale nikogo nie znajduje, chociaż drzwi do sypialni znowu są zamknięte. Domyśla się, że się zatrzasnęły, co by tłumaczyło ten huk. Podchodzi do drzwi i je uchyla, ale pokój jest w dokładnie takim stanie, w jakim go zostawił. Wszystko na swoim miejscu.

John obchodzi go ostrożnie, przekłada z miejsca na miejsce kilka drobiazgów, otwiera szuflady, nawet kuca, żeby zajrzeć pod łóżko i obejrzeć z bliska dywan, ale nie znajduje nic.

— Jasne — mówi. Stając na środku pokoju i rozglądając się po nim jeden ostatni raz, uświadamia sobie, że uśmiecha się szeroko. — Dobra, koleś, skoro tak chcesz to rozegrać, to mnie to nie przeszkadza.

 

***

 

John zasypia tego wieczoru bez problemów, ale budzi się, zanim wstanie dzień. Na dworze jest jeszcze ciemno; przez okno przesącza się do środka tylko odrobina światła latarni.

Przez moment leży na boku i przypomina sobie, gdzie jest i dlaczego, ale potem ogarnia go takie przedziwne uczucie, że ktoś go obserwuje. To takie niesamowite mrowienie na karku, od którego napinają mu się mięśnie ramion, a ręce i nogi drgają. Mruga, otrząsając się z resztek snu, i przewraca się na plecy.

Nad sobą widzi parę oczu. Oczy połyskują w dochodzącym z zewnątrz słabym świetle i w pierwszej chwili wygląda to tak, jakby po prostu unosiły się w powietrzu. Jednak kiedy John mrugnie, dostrzega zarys pyszczka, którego są częścią.

— Aha — mówi. — Czyli to dzięki tobie stać mnie na zapłacenie tutaj czynszu.

Prawdę mówiąc, spodziewał się jakiejś ogromnej, wynaturzonej bestii, ale kot jest chyba mniej więcej normalnych rozmiarów. Ma ciemne futro, chociaż jakiego dokładnie koloru, John nie widzi. Przycupnął na zagłówku tuż nad głową Johna, nachylając się lekko do przodu, dzięki czemu może wpatrywać mu się bez mrugania w twarz.

Kiedy John mówi, kot kładzie uszy płasko po sobie i wydaje z siebie niski i długi warkot.

— O, tak — mówi mu spokojnie John. — Bardzo jesteś straszny.

Zwierzę natychmiast cichnie, ale dalej się gapi.

— Trochę to _jest_ niepokojące, owszem — przyznaje John. — I chyba rozumiem, że człowiek mógłby mieć tego dość, gdybyś tak robił przez kilka tygodni. Ale z przykrością muszę cię poinformować, że to nie wystarczy, żeby mnie przestraszyć.

Obraca się z powrotem na bok i kot znowu warczy, choć tym razem warczenie przechodzi w przeraźliwy, zawodzący miauk. Przez moment John martwi się, że może jednak fizycznie grozi mu niebezpieczeństwo – jeśli kot skoczy na niego z zębami i pazurami, to może mu zrobić poważną krzywdę – ale on nie rusza się z zagłówka, a kiedy John przez kilka sekund leży nieruchomo na boku, znowu milknie.

Później jest już tylko cisza: John z determinacją leży nieruchomo z zamkniętymi oczami i miarowo oddycha. Kot dalej tam siedzi i mu się przygląda; John czuje na sobie jego wzrok, jakby pełzał po nim jakiś owad. Ale zostawia go w spokoju.

W końcu John zaczyna przysypiać, a kiedy budzi się na dobre, jest rano, a kota już nie ma.

 

***

 

Na podłodze pod stołem w kuchni znajduje strzępy swojego ulubionego swetra. Potem kawałek zaklinowany pod lodówką i za koszem na śmieci w łazience. Na schodach leży skrawek czegoś, co wygląda na dolne obszycie, a ten kawałek, przy którym jest metka, wystaje spomiędzy poduch kanapy.

Jak zebrać te strzępki razem, to nie starczyłoby nawet na pół swetra, ale John przeszukuje całe mieszkanie i żadnych więcej nie znajduje.

Wykłada je na stos na stolik do kawy, a potem siada w fotelu, opierając brodę na ręce, żeby pomyśleć. Nie pojmuje, jak jeden cholerny kot dał radę wyciągnąć jego ulubiony sweter z komody w sypialni, zaciągnąć go tutaj, rozszarpać go na strzępy i rozwłóczyć je po całym mieszkaniu – a wszystko to w ledwo kilka godzin.

Ale nie umie też sobie wyobrazić, co innego mogłoby się tu wydarzyć.

— Ty przeklęty draniu — mówi i uśmiecha się w dłoń.

 

***

 

John pożycza od pani Hudson latarkę i przeczesuje wszystkie pomieszczenia, zaglądając w każdy kąt i zakamarek, do którego dałby radę wcisnąć się kot.

Zajmuje mu to prawie cały dzień – w 221 b jest zaskakująco dużo małych przestrzeni – a na koniec okrutnie boli go noga, a on i tak nie trafił na żaden ślad obecności kota. Żadnych nawet najsłabszych odorów kociego moczu ani odchodów, żadnych śladów pazurów na twardych powierzchniach, żadnej sierści na meblach ani na dywanach.

— Och, on jest na to o wiele za sprytny, mój drogi — mówi pani Hudson, kiedy John oddaje latarkę. — Dzwoniłam w jego sprawie do wielu, _bardzo_ wielu ludzi, wiesz, i jeszcze nigdy nikt go nie znalazł. W Towarzystwie Opieki nad Zwierzętami nie wierzą nawet, że on naprawdę istnieje. I zabronili mi się z nimi więcej kontaktować.

— Ale przecież musi mieszkać gdzieś w tym budynku — mówi John. — Albo jakoś wymykać się na zewnątrz.

— Cóż — odpowiada kobieta, wzruszając bezradnie ramionami — jak chcesz, to szukaj.

John postanawia zrobić coś lepszego: sprawić, żeby kot sam do niego przyszedł.

W sklepie na rogu kupuje puszkę tuńczyka, wykłada trochę na talerz i stawia go w kuchni obok miski świeżej wody. Wieczorem tego dnia kładzie się wcześnie. Jest w miarę pewny, że zrobił właśnie pierwszy mały krok w stronę zaskarbienia sobie zaufania zwierzęcia.

Rano odkrywa, że i talerz, i miska są do góry dnem. Większość tuńczyka została rozsmarowana po podłodze, chociaż część pływa w kałuży rozlanej wody.

— Pełen sukces — mówi John i idzie poszukać czegoś, czym mógłby ten syf posprzątać.

 

***

 

— Czyli podoba ci się nowe mieszkanie? — pyta Ella, terapeutka Johna. — Od kiedy się tam wprowadziłeś, jesteś taki jakby bardziej pogodny.

Może „pogodny” to przesada, ale od przeprowadzki John rzeczywiście czuje się lepiej: mniej jak zanikający szary cień w kolorowym świecie.

— Nie jest złe — mówi. — I właściwie mam teraz coś w rodzaju współlokatora.

Długopis Elli nieruchomieje – pisała właśnie w notatniku „pozytywny wpływ” – i kobieta unosi brew z zaciekawieniem.

— Kota — wyjaśnia John. — Właścicielka mieszkania sądzi, że należał do jednego z poprzednich lokatorów, i nie może się go teraz pozbyć.

— To ciekawe — mówi Ella tonem, który sugeruje, że w rzeczywistości wcale tego za ciekawe nie uważa. — A szukanie pracy?

„A, prawda” – przypomina sobie John. Powinien szukać sobie jakiegoś źródła utrzymania. Nieważne, jaki niski jest czynsz u pani Hudson; i tak nie utrzyma się już długo w Londynie z samej emerytury.

— Jeszcze nie zacząłeś. — Długopis Elli znów idzie w ruch i John odwraca wzrok i bębni palcami w krzesło. Wtedy czuje, jak zaczyna mu drżeć dłoń.

— Byłem zajęty przeprowadzką i zadomawianiem się. Po prostu jeszcze do tego nie doszedłem.

Ella kiwa głową, nie przerywając pisania.

— To w zasadzie dobrze. Nie czuj się, jakbyś był pod jakąś presją. Zadomawianie się to w tej chwili doskonały plan. — Kobieta przestaje pisać i patrzy na niego z namysłem. — A jak pisanie bloga? — pyta.

 

***

 

Po terapii John wraca do mieszkania i zastaje drzwi lodówki szeroko otwarte, a większą część jej zawartości rozrzuconą po podłodze. Wytłoczka jajek jest otwarta, same jajka mają popękane skorupki, a mleko – kupione dopiero wczoraj – rozlało się wszędzie. Kałuża jest jeszcze większa niż po przewróconej misce z wodą.

— Chryste — mruczy John, odkładając laskę i osuwając się ostrożnie na kolana, żeby lepiej przyjrzeć się tej katastrofie.

W mleku pływa krótki, ciemny kosmyk sierści, który John wyławia, żeby mu się przyjrzeć. Na oko sierści czarnej. Fakt, że od miejsca popełnienia przestępstwa nie odchodzą żadne mleczne ślady łapek, które pomogłyby mu się domyślić, gdzie zwierzątko jest w tej chwili, jednocześnie imponuje mu i sprawia mu zawód.

— Faktycznie jesteś sprytny, co? — mówi.

Sytuacja jest taka dziwna, tak nieprzeciętnie dziwna, że John nie potrafi powstrzymać uśmiechu, i kiedy zaczyna sprzątać, śmieje się cicho do siebie, próbując sobie wyobrazić kota, który potrafi sam sobie otworzyć lodówkę, i zastanawiając się, jaki kot w ogóle chciałby coś takiego zrobić.

 

***

 

Od tej pory John nie może niczego dłużej trzymać w lodówce. Kiedy śpi albo wychodzi z domu, lodówka zostaje znowu otwarta, a jej zawartość wyspana na podłogę, i kiedy się budzi albo wraca, ma do posprzątania kolejny katastrofalny bałagan.

W końcu zupełnie opróżnia lodówkę, wyłącza ją z prądu i zaczyna ją zostawiać otwartą.

Wtedy w różnych miejscach w mieszkaniu zaczynają się pojawiać mysie truchełka. Na jego ulubionym fotelu, w ubikacji, w wannie, w butach, schowane w szufladzie między dwoma parami majtek, nawet na poduszce tuż obok jego głowy. Tę ostatnią mysz odkrywa kiedyś w środku nocy, wtuliwszy w nią policzek.

Do tego myszy nie są po prostu martwe – są też okaleczone. Brakuje im niektórych części ciał albo mają rozprute brzuszki, albo są obdarte ze skóry i rozszarpane na strzępy.

— Chyba cię lubi — mówi pani Hudson pewnego popołudnia, w które zaprosiła go na herbatę.

— Naprawdę? — pyta John. Nie jest przekonany. — Wiem, że mówi się, że koty podrzucają zabite zwierzęta na znak sympatii, ale kiedy te zwierzęta są zupełnie zmasakrowane albo wnętrzności wyciekają z nich człowiekowi na bieliznę, to wygląda to jednak trochę bardziej na wrogość.

— O, nie, bynajmniej. — Kobieta stawia na stole przed nim talerzyk herbatników. Akurat w tym samym momencie woda w czajniku zaczyna się gotować. — Wiesz, że lokatorka, która mieszkała w 221 b przed tobą, potrzebowała dwunastu szwów na przedramieniu? Biedna dziewczyna, powiedziała, że poszła się zdrzemnąć, a kot po prostu skoczył na nią z wyciągniętymi pazurami. Paskudna sprawa, naprawdę paskudna.

John wlepia w nią wzrok i robi mu się zimno na wspomnienie tej pierwszej nocy, kiedy obudził się i zobaczył kota na wezgłowiu łóżka tuż nad sobą.

— I… i nie przyszło pani do głowy, żeby mnie o takich rzeczach uprzedzić, zanim się wprowadziłem?

Pani Hudson lekceważąco macha ręką.

— O, nie, mój drogi, na twój widok miałam dobre przeczucia. Jak tylko cię zobaczyłam. Nie to, co z innymi. Zwłaszcza pierwszego lokatora po Sherlocku wcale nie lubiłam. Wiesz, było w nim coś takiego, co mi nie pasowało, chociaż nigdy nie doszłam do tego, co to właściwie jest. On oberwał najgorzej ze wszystkich. _Dwa razy_ został pogryziony, zanim…

— Po Sherlocku — powtarza po niej John. — Więc Sherlock to jest… To był ten facet, który sprowadził tu tego kota?

— Musiał tak zrobić. Trudno mi to sobie wyobrazić, bo Sherlock nigdy nie sprawiał wrażenia kogoś, kto by się dogadał ze zwierzęciem, ale… — Kobieta wzdycha.

— Jaki on był?

— Sherlock? Cóż, był detektywem. Czasami pomagał policji, głównie przy morderstwach, ale przyjmował też sprawy prywatnych klientów. Pracował nad taką, kiedy zniknął. Słodzisz, mój drogi?

— Nie, dziękuję — odpowiada John i wyciąga ręce po parującą filiżankę herbaty, którą podaje mu pani Hudson.

— Policja nie znalazła po nim ani śladu. To takie smutne.

I pani Hudson rzeczywiście wygląda na smutną. Przez długą chwilę patrzy w milczeniu w przestrzeń, zasłaniając jedną ręką usta. John widzi, jak oddycha głęboko, opanowując emocje. Kiedy w końcu mówi dalej, oczy ma wyraźnie zamglone.

— Kiedy poszłam na górę spakować część jego rzeczy, znalazłam tam tego kota. Wyglądał strasznie, jakby był na wpół zagłodzony i od tygodni porządnie się nie mył. Nie mówiąc już o tym, co zrobił z dywanami…

Kręcąc głową, pani Hudson siada naprzeciw Johna z własną filiżanką herbaty.

— Biedactwo — mówi. — Cały ten czas musiał tam być całkiem sam.

 

***

 

— Poszukałem go w internecie — mówi Elli John w czasie następnej sesji terapii. — Znalazłem jego stronę. Zdaje się, że dalej wisi. Nazywa się „Sztuka dedukcji”. Jest na niej analiza dwustu czterdziestu rodzajów popiołu tytoniowego. Szczerze mówiąc musiał być z niego niezły palant. Może to tłumaczy, czemu jego kot jest, jaki jest.

— Może — mówi Ella, stukając końcem długopisu w notatnik — moglibyśmy porozmawiać trochę o tobie.

Nagle John czuje się jak przedwcześnie zatrzymana nakręcana zabawka, której silniczek dalej chodzi na jałowym biegu.

— Och — mówi. Przełyka ślinę i zmienia pozycję w fotelu, przypadkiem kopiąc kolanem w laskę. — No tak.

 

***

 

Wychodzi z gabinetu terapeutki w fatalnym humorze, a po powrocie na Baker Street, ale przed wejściem do mieszkania wpada jeszcze do Speedy’ego po kanapkę i czipsy.

Jego laptop, który rano zostawił w salonie na biurku, teraz leży do góry nogami na podłodze.

—  _Chryste_.

Odkłada lunch na biurko, klęka i ostrożnie obraca komputer do prawidłowego położenia. Kiedy to robi, coś w środku grzechocze, co na pewno nie wróży dobrze, a kiedy wciska guzik zasilania, ekran pozostaje czarny, a maszyna milczy.

— Kurwa. — Spuszcza głowę, bierze głęboki oddech i próbuje sobie wyobrazić, jakim cudem miałby sobie pozwolić na naprawę komputera – albo na kupno nowego.

— To chyba znaczy, że nie będę więcej blogował — mówi. Choć to akurat będzie przypuszczalnie jedyną jasną stroną tej sytuacji.

Gdzieś za plecami John słyszy jakiś cichy ruch; obraca się i widzi kota, jak siedzi po królewsku na kuchennym stole i wlepia w niego groszkowozielone ślepia. Jest dłuższy, niż John sądził, ma dziwnie duże łapy, a futro czarne i gładkie. Napotyka wzrok Johna i zupełnie, absolutnie nieruchomieje – nie mruga, nawet nie widać, żeby oddychał. Z jakiegoś powodu Johna niepokoi to bardziej, niż gdyby po prostu się na niego rzucił.

— Czyli to tobie mogę za to podziękować, co? — pyta John, gestem wskazując komputer.

Kot kładzie uszy po sobie i parska. John nie może nie zauważyć, że kły ma długie i ostre, i przypomina sobie, co mówiła pani Hudson: „ _Dwa razy_ został pogryziony…” Ale nie wygląda na to, żeby kot miał ochotę podejść bliżej, a już na pewno nie na tyle blisko, żeby ugryźć.

— No dobra: wielkie dzięki.

Kiedy John zbiera się na nogi, chwytając się blatu biurka, żeby sobie pomóc, parskanie przechodzi w niski, dudniący warkot.

— Cicho tam — mówi do kota John, kiedy już stoi. — Nie podchodzę do ciebie.

Warczenie cichnie, chociaż kot nie podnosi uszu. Oczy ma zmrużone, przebiegłe. Patrzy, jak John odkłada uszkodzony komputer z powrotem na biurko, siada i przysuwa sobie kanapkę i czipsy.

Trochę ku własnemu zaskoczeniu, jedząc, rozmawia z kotem.

— To też przez ciebie, wiesz? — mówi. — Trudno się trzyma w domu jedzenie, kiedy lodówka jest bez przerwy otwarta. Naprawdę zalazłeś mi za skórę. Chociaż muszę powiedzieć, że doceniam fakt, że nie zostałem zmasakrowany. Pani Hudson mówiła mi, co robiłeś z ludźmi, którzy mieszkali tu przede mną.

Kanapka jest dobra, ale chce mu się po niej pić, jednak John nie kwapi się pójść do kuchni po coś do picia. Nie póki czarny kot dalej siedzi na stole, pilnując każdego jego ruchu, z ekscytacją bijąc ogonem o drewniany blat. Może mógłby wyskoczyć do pani Hudson na szklankę wody.

Kiedy się tak nad tym zastanawia, kot zeskakuje na podłogę i podbiega do kanapy. Wspina się po jej boku, drapiąc pazurami obicie, i przysiada na bocznym oparciu, wpatrując się w Johna z przechyloną głową.

— Masz wyczucie czasu — mówi mu John.

Spokojnie odsuwa krzesło od biurka i wstaje bardzo, bardzo powoli, żeby nie przestraszyć zwierzęcia, ale ono chyba nie przejmuje się jego poczynaniami. Znowu zaczyna machać ogonem, chociaż tym razem o wiele spokojniej, tak jakby falował on w górę i w dół.

Wykonując z rozmysłem krótkie, wyraziste ruchy, John zbiera po sobie śmieci, zanosi je do kuchni i wyrzuca. Potem wyjmuje z kredensu szklankę, napełnia ją zimną wodą z kranu i wraca do salonu, popijając ją.

Kota nie ma już na boku kanapy i Johna ogarnia fala dziwnego rozczarowania, które jednak nie trwa długo. Rozglądając się po pokoju, znów go znajduje, tym razem na podłodze obok biurka. Ogon położył na lasce, która leży porzucona tam, gdzie John ją odłożył, kiedy klękał, żeby obejrzeć komputer.

Sam koniuszek kociego ogona uderza o uchwyt laski, jakby chciał powiedzieć „A o tym to zapomniałeś, zgadza się?”

— No — mówi John i nie czuje w nodze nawet kłucia, mimo że opiera na niej ciężar i na niej chodzi — to coś nowego.

 

***

 

Kot chodzi za nim przez resztę dnia, cały czas trzymając się na dystans i przyglądając mu się, jakby był kimś ogromnie podejrzanym, kogo trzeba bez przerwy pilnować. Obserwuje Johna, kiedy ten (bezskutecznie) próbuje naprawić komputer. Obserwuje Johna, kiedy ten robi sobie na kolację kubek błyskawicznego makaronu. Obserwuje Johna, kiedy John próbuje się nauczyć, jak korzystać z internetu w telefonie.

W końcu znika, kiedy John myje wieczorem zęby. John rozgląda się po mieszkaniu, żeby się upewnić, wchodzi nawet na górę, żeby sprawdzić w drugiej sypialni, ale nigdzie ani śladu kota. Niedługo później kładzie się spać, myśląc, że pewnie minie co najmniej kilka dni, zanim go znowu zobaczy.

Jednak rano John budzi się stopniowo, mrugając, przewraca się na bok i stwierdza, że kot siedzi na komodzie obok tego niezidentyfikowanego popiersia i na niego patrzy.

— Poinformuję cię tylko, że mam pistolet w szafce nocnej — mówi mu John, ściągając z siebie kołdrę i siadając. — A poza tym objawy zespołu stresu pourazowego. A w każdym razie tak uważa moja terapeutka. Więc straszenie mnie z samego rana to przypuszczalnie zły pomysł.

Kiedy John wstaje, kot macha ogonem w niemal kapryśny sposób. John ma na sobie tylko majtki i cienką koszulkę i kiedy kot dalej na niego patrzy szeroko otwartymi oczami, czuje się dziwnie nagi.

— Nie wiem, czy już ci to ktoś mówił, koleś, ale przyprawiasz człowieka o ciarki.

Koto pokazuje zęby, prycha krótko i głośno, po czym zeskakuje na podłogę i pryska z pokoju.

 

***

 

John zaczyna znajdować na swoich swetrach kocią sierść. W dużych ilościach. Nie po prostu pojedyncze włoski, jak te, które znajduje na spodniach, kurtce, a nawet, boże dopomóż, na majtkach, tylko zostawione gdzieś na uboczu grube pokrywy sierści. Jest to szczególnie dziwne, jak wziąć pod uwagę, że wcześniej tygodniami _szukał_ w mieszkaniu kociej sierści i niczego nie znajdował.

— Czy ty sypiasz na moich swetrach? — pyta kota pewnego dnia rano, otworzywszy szufladę ze swetrami i przekonawszy się, że ten, który leży na górze – jasnobrązowy, z grubymi włóczkowymi warkoczami – jest praktycznie _cały_ w czarnym futerku.

Kot oczywiście nie odpowiada, chociaż uszy drgają mu i odskakują na moment do tyłu, jakby go to pytanie obraziło. A w każdym razie John udaje, że chodzi o obrazę. Nic nie wie o kocich zachowaniach z wyjątkiem tego, że mruczenie oznacza zadowolenie, a parskanie i warczenie – wręcz przeciwnie.

— Czyli nie dasz mi do siebie podejść, ale będziesz kombinował, jak mi się wcisnąć do szuflad, żeby spać na moich ciuchach? Jak ty tu w ogóle wlazłeś?

Wykształciła się między nimi dość dziwna relacja. Kot dalej skrada się za Johnem po mieszkaniu, parskając i warcząc, jeśli ten podejdzie do niego na choćby dwa czy trzy metry, ale czasami, kiedy John przez jakiś czas siedzi cicho i nieruchomo, kładzie się i trochę mruży oczy. Wystarczy jednak, żeby John podrapał się w nos, a kot już się zrywa, robi się czujny i czeka na jego następny ruch.

— Mówiłam ci, że cię lubi — mówi pani Hudson, kiedy John zachodzi następnym razem na herbatę.

— Nie jestem pewny, co o mnie myśli — odpowiada John. — Nie jestem pewny, czy sam wie, co o mnie myśli.

Pewnego wieczoru, kiedy John siedzi sobie w swoim fotelu, leniwie kartkując jedną ze znalezionych na półkach w salonie książek – _Pamiętniki konstabla z_ _Bow_ _Street_ – kot zasypia na kanapie. Długie ciało ma wyciągnięte na poduchach, a maleńka klatka piersiowa rozszerza mu się i kurczy w rytm oddechów.

John pod wpływem impulsu wolniutko, cichutko odkłada sobie książkę na kolana i sięga po komórkę, którą ma na podłokietniku fotela. Kiedy robi zdjęcie, kot trzepie uszkami, ale się nie budzi. John uśmiecha się do siebie, zadowolony z pierwszego zdjęcia, jakie zrobił tym telefonem, od kiedy Harry podarowała mu go kilka miesięcy temu. Na tyle zadowolony, że nagle ogarnia go ochota, żeby pokazać je innym.

Wymyślenie, jak wrzucić zdjęcie z telefonu na bloga, zajmuje mu wieki; dodanie do wpisu tytułu prawie drugie tyle. (Nawet na prawdziwej klawiaturze pisze boleśnie powoli; na ekranie telefonu, który w porównaniu z jego dużymi, niezgrabnymi palcami jest malutki, radzi sobie koszmarnie.) Jednak kiedy kończy, ma pierwszy wpis na blogu od czasu, kiedy zepsuł mu się komputer – zatytułowany „Mój nowy współlokator” i składający się po prostu z tekstu „No, powiedzmy” i z tego zdjęcia.

Kot śpi, póki John nie wstanie, żeby przebrać się do spania. Wtedy budzi się gwałtownie, chyba przestraszony i zdezorientowany, zeskakuje z kanapy i idzie za nim do sypialni.

 

***

 

John jest właśnie w drodze do sklepu na rogu po fasolkę, chleb i herbatę, kiedy dzwoni jego telefon. Jest to tak bardzo niezwykłe, że potrzebuje chwili, żeby zrozumieć, że to jego komórka jest odpowiedzialna za ten wesoły elektroniczny jazgot na środku chodnika. Czasem odzywa się do niego Harry, a Ella dzwoni, żeby przypomnieć mu o umówionych spotkaniach, ale z tymi dwoma wyjątkami telefon milczy. Przydaje się głównie do wchodzenia do internetu, sprawdzania poczty i robienia zdjęć śpiącemu powiedzmy-współlokatorowi.

Zaskoczony i trochę poruszony, John wygrzebuje telefon z kieszeni kurtki. „Numer nieznany” – czyta na ekranie. Ma wielką ochotę zignorować telefon – wręcz prawie tak robi – ale jednak z jakiegoś powodu odbiera.

— Halo?

W odpowiedzi słyszy jakiś obcy głos.

— Na budynku po pańskiej prawej stronie jest kamera monitoringu. Widzi ją pan?

John staje na chodniku jak wryty. Złości to idącą za nim kobietę, która fuka na niego z irytacją i obchodzi go dookoła.

— Przepraszam — mówi do niej John, szybko schodząc na bok, żeby nie plątać się już pod nogami nikomu innemu. Potem zwraca się do mężczyzny, który do niego zadzwonił: — Kto mówi? Z kim rozmawiam?

— Widzi pan kamerę, doktorze Watson?

John patrzy w bok i z łatwością dostrzega kamerę monitoringu, która wisi wysoko na ścianie i jest skierowana na niego.

— No, widzę — mówi.

— Proszę patrzeć.

Kamera natychmiast się obraca, aż obiektyw zostanie wycelowany w kierunku dokładnie przeciwnym. Przyglądając się temu, John czuje dziwny spokój, próbując wymyślić, jak zareagować. Wtedy mężczyzna znowu się odzywa:

— Na dachu budynku po pańskiej lewej stronie jest druga. Widzi ją pan?

John widzi – ta też patrzy na niego – i odpowiada:

— Mmhm.

Podobnie jak pierwsza, ta kamera też odwraca się do niego tyłem.

To taka… _podstępna_ taktyka. Taka subtelna manipulacja, która budzi w nim wściekłość. John robi gwałtowny wdech i szykuje się na następne posunięcie tego człowieka.

— Zagroziłbym panu — mówi głos w telefonie. — Ale jestem pewny, że doskonale rozumie pan swoje położenie.

Do krawężnika podjeżdża czarny samochód. Kierowca wysiada i otwiera drzwi z tyłu, nawet nie patrząc na Johna, tylko stojąc i czekając, aż ten przejdzie tych kilka kroków i wsiądzie do środka.

— Proszę wsiąść do samochodu, doktorze Watson — mówi mężczyzna i się rozłącza.

John opuszcza telefon, myśląc, jakie ma możliwości. Nie jest ich wiele. Może się podporządkować i wpakować w nieznaną i być może niebezpieczną sytuację. Może odmówić, ryzykując, że go później dopadną i uprowadzą siłą. Może udawać, że się podporządkowuje, a potem zacząć walczyć i zostać ranny, a nawet zginąć.

Więc zaciskając pięści i prostując plecy, wsiada do samochodu.

 

***

 

Zostaje zawieziony do jakiegoś magazynu, gdzie czeka na niego obcy mężczyzna o uprzejmej, ale nieszczerej minie, w bardzo eleganckim garniturze. Facet opiera się na długim parasolu, a przed nim stoi krzesło, które wskazuje Johnowi, żeby usiadł. John nie siada, tylko stoi na szeroko rozstawionych nogach, nie napinając niepotrzebnie mięśni.

Wyobraził sobie do tej pory kilka możliwych powodów tego porwania, każdy następny bardziej nieprawdopodobny. Na ogół unika złoszczenia innych ludzi, a już na pewno ludzi na tyle wysoko postawionych lub mających takie znajomości, że mogą zdalnie zmieniać ustawienie kamer monitoringu miejskiego. Jego najlepszy pomysł jest taki, że ma to jakiś związek z Afganistanem – ostatecznie to był jedyny okres w jego życiu, kiedy udało mu się dokonać czegoś ważnego. Nic innego nawet się do tego nie umywa.

— Siadaj, John — mówi mężczyzna, wskazując krzesło szpicem parasola.

— Dziękuję, postoję.

Mężczyzna się do niego uśmiecha. To taki uśmiech, który nie jest tak naprawdę uśmiechem, taki uśmiech, który zawsze troszkę Johna złości.

— A, tak, chyba nieźle sobie z tym radzisz — mówi przymilnie, znów opierając się nonszalancko na parasolu. — Jeszcze całkiem niedawno mocno utykałeś na jedną nogę, ale popatrz tylko na siebie teraz – nie nosisz nawet ze sobą laski. Dość dramatycznie ci się poprawiło, nie uważasz?

„Tak” – myśli John – „zdecydowanie Afganistan.” Nie mówi nic, tylko trzyma głowę wysoko i uważa, żeby jego twarz niczego nie wyrażała.

Mężczyzna z zaciekawieniem przechyla głowę.

— Nie wyglądasz na szczególnie przestraszonego.

— Ty nie wyglądasz na szczególnie strasznego.

Co jest prawdą. Facet jest słaby; John mógłby mu złamać rękę albo nogę w sekundę, a potem po krótkiej szamotaninie przetrącić mu kark. To jego wspólników musiałby się obawiać. To spotkanie jest przypuszczalnie monitorowane na żywo. Może nawet w mroku nad nimi czają się snajperzy, trzymając Johna na celownikach karabinów, czekając, aż zaatakuje.

Tamten śmieje się cicho.

— Ach, tak, żołnierska brawura. „Brawura” to zdecydowanie najuprzejmiejsze określenie głupoty, nie uważasz? — Przestaje się uśmiechać, i omiata Johna spojrzeniem oczu jak paciorki. Ma się wrażenie, że widzi wszystko. — Co cię łączy z Sherlockiem Holmesem?

John czuje się tak, jakby posadzka usunęła mu się spod nóg, jakby przez chwilę nie miał żadnego oparcia. Myśli rozbiegają mu się na wszystkie strony. _Sherlock Holmes_? Już długo nie zaprzątał sobie głowy dawnym lokatorem 221 b.

— Słu… Słucham? Nic — odpowiada. Z tego zaskoczenia głupieje i się jąka. Próbuje wziąć się w garść. — Człowiek o tym nazwisku mieszkał kiedyś w mieszkaniu, które wynajmuję. Nie znałem go.

— Mmm… A kot? _Kota_ znasz dość dobrze, jeżeli się nie mylę — mówi mężczyzna z takim dobrze naoliwionym uśmiechem, który ma znaczyć, że doskonale wie, że się nie myli, i tylko stara się Johna sprowokować, żeby _spróbował_ mu powiedzieć, że jednak ma złe informacje.

John przełyka; w głowie mu furczy. Czemu ten człowiek miałby wiedzieć o istnieniu jakiegoś kota-przybłędy? Czemu miałby go on obchodzić?

— Kim ty jesteś?

— Stroną zainteresowaną. — Mężczyzna przenosi ciężar ciała i mocniej zaciska palce na rączce parasola. — Na twoim rachunku bankowym zdeponowana została dość… pokaźna suma pieniędzy. Chętnie będę dalej dokonywał takich wpłat, które ułatwiłyby ci życie, w zamian za… dostęp do tego kota.

To już jest bardziej niż trochę niepokojące. Johnowi napływają do głowy różne nieprzyjemne myśli.

— Zapewniam cię, że nie chodzi o żaden z powodów, które sobie w tej chwili wyobrażasz — ciągnie mężczyzna, teraz już marszcząc brwi i patrząc na Johna jak na coś rozsmarowanego na chusteczce do nosa. — O nic niestosownego. O nic, co wzbudziłoby twój… sprzeciw.

— Nie — mówi John i mówi to _stanowczo_. Jeśli on będzie miał w tej sprawie coś do powiedzenia, to ten człowiek nie zbliży się do kota. Osobiście tego dopilnuje.

— Ależ nie wymieniłem jeszcze kwoty.

— Nie trudź się. Nie jestem zainteresowany. — John cofa się o krok, w stronę samochodu, który dalej tam stoi z włączonym silnikiem. Nie spuszcza mężczyzny z oczu, jednocześnie nasłuchując, czy nie nadciąga kawaleria, ale nic takiego nie słyszy. Facet stoi zupełnie nieruchomo, obserwując go. Nie licząc odgłosu kroków Johna, w magazynie panuje cisza. — Skończyliśmy?

Tamten unosi głowę i całkiem dosłownie patrzy na Johna z góry.

— Ty mi powiedz — odpowiada.

Czyli skończyli. John odwraca się i idzie. Spodziewa się, że zostanie zatrzymany albo zawołany z powrotem, ale mężczyzna nie robi nic, po prostu pozwala mu odejść.

 

***

 

Kiedy John wraca do mieszkania na Baker Street, kota nigdzie nie ma. Przeszukuje wszystkie pomieszczenia, zaglądając pod meble, do szuflad i szafek i praktycznie wywracając całe mieszkanie do góry nogami.

Wpada w panikę; nie ma na to innego słowa. Krew łomocze mu w uszach, a we wnętrznościach czuje taką okropną pustkę. Co jest śmieszne – kot nie jest stale obecny i często nie ma go tam, gdzie John spodziewa się, że będzie – ale ta świadomość w niczym mu nie pomaga.

Ten cały Sherlock Holmes był prywatnym detektywem, powiedziała pani Hudson. Prywatnym detektywem, który pracował akurat nad sprawą, kiedy zniknął. A teraz jakiś facet o wyglądzie paniczyka, dysponujący bodajże pokaźną sumą pieniędzy, zdolnością kontrolowania kamer monitoringu i pustym magazynem, zainteresował się kotem Holmesa.

Nad czym by Holmes wtedy nie pracował, myśli John, musiał coś odkryć, może nawet trafiło w jego ręce coś, co naraziło go na niebezpieczeństwo.

Coś można by ukryć w obroży, choć John nie widział, żeby ten kot miał jakąś obrożę. Może ma wszczepiony na karku jakiś czip. Albo może chodzi o coś innego, większego, co się w tej chwili znajduje tam, gdzie kot spędza czas, kiedy nie śledzi Johna po mieszkaniu ani nie zasypia na kanapie.

John nie widział jeszcze, żeby kot jadł albo wydalał, a jednak zawsze wygląda zdrowo. Ktoś go gdzieś karmi; gdzieś chodzi sikać i robić kupy. Czemu dotąd Johnowi ani razu nie przyszło do głowy zastanowić się, gdzie?

— Kocie! — woła, stając na środku kuchni, kiedy jest już jasne, że poszukiwania zawiodły. Czy kot ma jakieś imię, na które by zareagował i przyszedł? Jeśli ma, to znał je tylko Holmes. — Kici kici! — próbuje głosem tak zachęcającym, jak potrafi. Podchodzi do schodów i woła na górę: — Chodź, kotku! Kici kici!

Czuje się jak idiota. Aż dziwne, że pani Hudson nie przyszła jeszcze na piętro zapytać, co takiego wyprawia.

Słyszy coś za plecami i kiedy się obraca, widzi kota przy drzwiach wejściowych. Ogon mu drga, a on sam patrzy z dołu na Johna, jakby mówił „No, co? Czego znowu ode mnie chcesz?”

Johnowi robi się jeszcze bardziej głupio. _Czego_ chce? Nie spodziewał się przecież, że tamten facet z magazynu zdąży złapać biedne zwierzę i zrobić mu wiwisekcję, zanim John wróci do domu.

— O, witaj — mówi, podchodząc bliżej. — Mógłbym tylko…? — Wyciąga rękę, myśląc, że jeśli uda mu się pogłaskać kota, to może sprawdzi też, czy ma wszczepiony czip albo jakieś inne dziwne cechy.

Kot odskakuje z głośnym parsknięciem, wskakuje na oparcie kanapy i daje drapaka na jego drugi koniec, gdzie się zatrzymuje, obraca w miejscu i patrzy na Johna. Kładzie uszy po sobie i warczy, póki John nie przyzna, że popełnił błąd:

— Dobrze, już dobrze. — Podnosi do góry obie ręce i się wycofuje.

— Wybacz — mówi do kota. — Sam powinienem wiedzieć, że to zły pomysł. Tylko właśnie mnie porwał jakiś dupek w garniturze, który bardzo, ale to _bardzo_ się tobą interesował, i trochę się… no. Możesz już zejść.

Kot nie rusza się z miejsca, co wcale Johna nie zaskakuje. Oczy ma otwarte komicznie wręcz szeroko, na co John przypuszczalnie sobie zasłużył, próbując się tak do niego zbliżyć po miesiącach zachowywania dystansu.

— Chociaż, wiesz, myślę — przyznaje po chwili milczenia — że jednak to i owo powinno się tutaj zmienić.

 

***

 

Suma pieniędzy, która została wpłacona na konto Johna, wykracza ponad to, co on sam uznałby za górną granicę „pokaźności”. Już raczej jest groteskowa. Kiedy ją widzi, robi mu się słabo i musi na chwilę usiąść.

Prawdę mówiąc, najchętniej by się tych pieniędzy pozbył. Myśli, że przekaże je na cele dobroczynne, rozdzieli między kilka godnych wsparcia organizacji charytatywnych. Ale najpierw postanawia odwiedzić parę sklepów.

John jeszcze nigdy nie miał kota. Żadnego innego zwierzaka zresztą też nie, ale o kotach wie jeszcze mniej niż o niektórych innych zwierzętach, na przykład psach czy szczurach. Wie oczywiście, że prawdziwy żyjący w domu kot musi mieć kuwetę, jedzenie, wodę i może coś do zabawy.

Na szczęście kiedy wychodzi na jaw, że John zupełnie się na tym nie zna, ale ceny go nie interesują, pracownicy sklepów są absolutnie _zachwyceni_ , mogąc mu pomóc.

Wraca do 221 b z prawdziwą kolekcją kocich skarbów: kuwetą, poidełkiem, kilkoma rodzajami karmy, legowiskiem, przeróżnymi zabawkami, a nawet pieprzonym trzypoziomowym ustrojstwem, łączącym w sobie drapak z drzewem do wspinaczki.

Kot ma chyba wszystkie te rzeczy głęboko gdzieś.

Wykazuje pewne zainteresowanie jedzeniem, kiedy John stawia przed nim miskę: podbiega, schyla głowę i je wącha.

— Byłoby miło — mówi mu John — gdybyś tu trochę został. Żebym mógł cię pilnować. Nie wiem, co ten dupek chciał z tobą zrobić, i prawdę mówiąc, wolałbym się nigdy nie dowiedzieć.

Kot tylko siedzi przed miską i wpatruje się w Johna z ciekawością.

— Chyba trochę się do ciebie… przywiązałem — przyznaje John.

Nie odrywając wzroku od Johna, kot kładzie łapkę na brzegu miski, naciska nadspodziewanie mocno i ją przewraca. Karma rozsypuje się po całej kuchni.

— Chociaż bóg jeden wie, czemu — dodaje John z westchnieniem.

 

***

 

Przez następnych kilka dni żwirek w kuwecie pozostaje nieruszony, podobnie jak legowisko, a wszelka karma, którą John napełnia miskę, niezależnie od producenta i rodzaju, zostaje szybko rozsypana po podłodze. Systemowi słupków do wspinaczki i skakania udaje się przetrwać jeden dzień, zanim zostanie przewrócony, co robi taki hałas, że pani Hudson przybiega na górę sprawdzić, co się stało.

— Ja bym się tym nie przejmowała — mówi, patrząc, jak John (bez powodzenia) próbuje przykuć uwagę kota zabawką, zrobioną z różnych nanizanych na żyłkę piórek. — Wiesz, niektóre koty w ogóle się takimi rzeczami nie interesują.

To mało powiedziane. Przez cały ten czas kot patrzy na Johna zamiast na zabawkę z piórek, mrużąc oczy, jakby John zachowywał się jak idiota i powinien się naprawdę wstydzić. John odkłada więc zabawkę, bierze zamiast tego dzwoniącą piłkę i turla ją po podłodze tuż przed wylegującym się na boku kotem. Ten ponownie patrzy tylko na Johna, a na całym trójkątnym pyszczku wypisane ma coś w rodzaju niesmaku.

John się poddaje, siada na dywanie z nogami wyciągniętymi przed siebie i opiera się o kanapę.

— Ta sprawa, nad którą pracował Holmes, zanim zniknął — mówi. — Wie pani coś na ten temat?

— Och, nigdy nie pytałam Sherlocka o jego pracę — odpowiada pani Hudson i się otrząsa. — On się tak nieprzyzwoicie cieszył, jakby co najmniej Święta przyszły, za każdym razem kiedy zamordowali jakiegoś biedaka.

— Czyli pracował tylko nad morderstwami?

— O, nie. Pracował nad sprawami, które go interesowały. Często były to morderstwa, ale nie zawsze. Na przykład te wszystkie samobójstwa – pamiętasz?

John pamięta. Kilka miesięcy temu ta sprawa była na pierwszych stronach gazet; nawet teraz, mimo że na szóstym samobójstwie się skończyło, dalej widuje czasem w gazetach artykuły z domysłami na ten temat. Kiwa głową.

— Sherlock byłby nimi zachwycony. — Pani Hudson wzdycha. — Idealnie by mu pasowały.

Przesuwa rękami po spódnicy, wygładzając zmarszczki, i przez jakiś czas oboje obserwują kota, który kładzie głowę na łapkach i też im się przygląda.

— Był trochę jak ten kot — odzywa się w końcu pani Hudson — to znaczy Sherlock. Nigdy nie interesowało go to, co normalne. Rzeczy, które wszystkim innym sprawiają przyjemność, on uważał za nudne. Myślę, że jego też byś polubił.

John nie jest tego taki pewny. Sądząc z opisu, musiał być z niego trochę wariat.

— Teraz, kiedy go w zasadzie przygarnąłeś — ciągnie pani Hudson, ruchem głowy wskazując kota — nadasz mu może jakieś imię?

— Nie — odpowiada John, zaskoczony tą sugestią. — Oczywiście że nie.

Kot tak długo nie miał imienia, że teraz zwyczajnie żadne by do niego nie pasowało, a oni cały czas radzili sobie świetnie bez imienia, prawda? To _kot_. I Johnowi to wystarczy.

 

***

 

Przez następny tydzień arogancki dupek z magazynu ani razu się z Johnem nie kontaktuje. Większość jego wpłaty została przekazana różnym ośrodkom badań nad chorobami i organizacjom, broniącym praw człowieka, i więcej pieniędzy na konto Johna już nie wpłynęło.

Czasami kiedy wychodzi z mieszkania, wydaje mu się, że kamery monitoringu śledzą jego ruchy, chociaż może to zwykła paranoja. Tak czy inaczej, nic z tego nie wynika.

Tymczasem John zaczyna w końcu szukać pracy, zostawiając CV w kilku okolicznych przychodniach i na szpitalnym SOR-ze. Jak na razie nikt nie odpowiedział.

Bill Murray, pielęgniarz, który w Afganistanie ocalił Johnowi życie, zostawia na jego blogu komentarz pod zdjęciem kota (jak śpi tuż obok swojego piekielnie drugiego legowiska, uparty drań) i idą razem na piwo.

Myśli, że jak tak wziąć wszystko pod uwagę, to życie nie jest takie złe.

Pewnego dnia leży do późna w łóżku przed terapią. Budzi się z ciężkiej drzemki i widzi, że kot śpi obok niego na kołdrze, tylko kilka cali od niego. John nie musiałby nawet sięgać bardzo daleko, żeby pogłaskać go po boku, gdzie futerko wygląda na takie delikatne mięciutkie, ale nie robi tego. Leży bardzo, bardzo nieruchomo, aż wreszcie nie może już czekać dłużej; teraz to już musi wstać – albo zostać i nie przyjść na spotkanie z Ellą, która na pewno byłaby na niego za to bardzo zła.

John przesuwa nogi pod kołdrą, zaczyna je wysuwać z łóżka i wtedy kot drga i się budzi, stawiając uszy na sztorc i natychmiast skupiając wzrok na Johnie. Ku jego zaskoczeniu nie parska ani nie ucieka. Obrzuca tylko Johna takim jakby zdegustowanym spojrzeniem i trzepie obrażonym ogonem w kołdrę.

— Wybacz — mówi John głosem nie głośniejszym od szeptu. — Możesz się jeszcze przespać, ale ja muszę wstać, bo mam terapię za… teraz to już za trzydzieści dwie minuty i… no cóż…

Johnowi nie chce się wychodzić. Nie tylko z powodu kota, ale także dlatego, że nie ma ochoty przez całą godzinę rozprawiać o swoich myślach, nastroju, „problemach z zaufaniem” i dzienniku, papierowym dzienniku, który ma pisać teraz, kiedy nie może już pisać długich tekstów na bloga, a w którym zapisał dokładnie trzy zdania, od kiedy kupił go przed trzema tygodniami.

Kot mruga i unosi głowę. John wyobraża sobie, co myśli: „Odwołaj. Mimo sporego doświadczenia, fachowej wiedzy i dobrych intencji w ogóle ci nie pomogła, wręcz czujesz się gorzej, wychodząc od niej, niż w najgorszych momentach codziennego życia. Więc po prostu odwołaj i miej to z głowy.”

— No dobra — decyduje się John i kiwa głową.

Po zadzwonieniu do gabinetu Elli i odwołaniu spotkania kładzie się na brzuchu i z westchnieniem satysfakcji wtula twarz w poduszkę.

Chwilę później słyszy, jak kot zaczyna mruczeć.

 

***

 

Okazuje się, że kot lubi ludzkie jedzenie. John daje mu kawałki wieprzowiny, kurczaka i ryby i zwierzak wszystko to zjada, aż mu się uszy trzęsą. Przypadkiem – to znaczy kiedy w chwili nieuwagi Johna kot wskakuje na stół albo blat — John odkrywa, że kot je też fasolkę, gotowane jajka, budyń i okruszki herbatników. I chociaż John cieszy się, że może zobaczyć, że kot je, jest też stosunkowo pewny, że to nie jest zdrowa dieta dla kota.

Wieczorem jednego dnia miesza kawałeczki pieczonej piersi z kurczaka z prawdziwą kocią karmą i stawia tę mieszankę na podłodze w nadziei, że w ten sposób zachęci kota do jedzenia tego, co powinien jeść. Kilka minut później miska leży do góry dnem, a przez resztę wieczoru kot prycha na Johna, za każdym razem kiedy się zobaczą.

— Dobrze, tak, wyraziłeś się jasno — mówi mu w końcu John z irytacją. — W porządku. Nie krępuj się, nabaw się paskudnych niedoborów żywieniowych. Na pewno będzie fajnie.

Kot znowu na niego parska, głośniej niż poprzednio, po czym pada jak długi na swój koniec kanapy, podczas gdy John idzie się wykąpać.

Teraz, kiedy się już jeden z drugim trochę oswoili, kot wydaje z siebie całą gamę różnych dźwięków. W zasadzie to John nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jak mało dźwięków wydawał poprzednio kot – były to same prychnięcia, warkoty i czasem, rzadko przeraźliwe skowyty – póki ten nareszcie porządnie nie zamiauczy.

Odgłos jest niski i dziwnie smutny, takie bardziej „mrrau” niż „miau”. Kiedy John słyszy go pierwszy raz, jest pewny, że stało się coś złego. Wybiega z kuchni, gdzie wypakowywał zakupy, do salonu. Kot leży wyciągnięty jak długi w czarnym, obitym skórą fotelu i zupełnie nic mu się nie dzieje. Podnosi głowę i mruga na Johna, jakby pytał „Co? Coś nie tak?”

Od tego momentu kot miauczy cały czas; normalnie mordka mu się nie zamyka. Kiedy John gotuje, kiedy John sprząta, kiedy John ogląda telewizję, kiedy obaj siedzą każdy w swoim ulubionym fotelu i nie dzieje się dosłownie nic.

Miauczy nawet w nocy. Pewnej nocy John budzi się nagle i odkrywa, że kot chodzi po pokoju krokiem polującego drapieżnika i drze się wniebogłosy: jedno długie, głośne, nieszczęśliwe „mrrau” za drugim.

— O co ci — nie wytrzymuje John i siada na łóżku — do diabła chodzi?

W pokoju dalej jest ciemno, ale John widzi, jak kot podbiega do drzwi, ogląda się i znów mrrauczy.

— Odwal się — mówi John, opadając z powrotem na poduszkę. — Kurwa mać, jest środek nocy.

Na jakiś czas przysypia. Potem czuje, jak materac pod nim się trzęsie, i następne „mrrau” rozlega się już tuż obok niego. Otwiera oczy; kot siedzi ledwie o cal–dwa od jego twarzy, a ślepia mu się świecą w blasku zaglądającego przez okno księżyca.

— No _dobrze_ już. Chryste.

John zrzuca z siebie pościel i niemrawo wstaje. Kiedy tym razem kot przemyka się w stronę drzwi, John idzie za nim aż do salonu, włączając po drodze wszystkie lampy sufitowe i małe lampki. Kiedy są już w salonie, kot przystaje i po prostu wlepia wzrok w Johna z taką jakby wyczekującą miną.

— Serio? — pyta go John. — Obudziłeś mnie, żebym tu z tobą wyszedł? Cholera, jest — zerka na zegar — trzecia nad ranem, kutasie jeden.

Kot mruga i trzepie ogonem. Wygląda to tak, jakby mówił: „Naprawdę? No, nie masz jutro nic do zrobienia, więc co to ma za znaczenie?”

— Ma znaczenie — krzywi się John — bo jest trzecia rano, do cholery, a ty najwyraźniej myślisz, że świat kręci się wokół ciebie.

Chociaż uczciwie mówiąc, John przypuszcza, że jego świat faktycznie kręci się wokół tego kota. Prawdopodobnie powinien się z tego powodu czuć bardziej żałośnie, niż się czuje.

— No dobrze — zgadza się i wzdycha. — Zaraz wracam.

John przynosi sobie poduszkę z sypialni i kołdrę z pawlacza, wraca do salonu i osuwa się na swój fotel. Zanim zdąży rozłożyć sobie posłanie, kot wskakuje na podłokietnik fotela i przednimi łapkami staje Johnowi na udach.

John zastyga w bezruchu; prawie nie oddycha. Kot patrzy na niego z dołu, jakby chciał powiedzieć ”No, na co czekasz?”

Od jakiegoś czasu kot nie ucieka już przed Johnem ani nie stara się jakoś specjalnie nie mijać z nim w mieszkaniu. Często wręcz siada albo się kładzie w zasięgu ręki Johna, nawet całkiem blisko. Mimo to John jeszcze go ani razu nie dotknął – chociaż czasem ma na to ochotę, kiedy kocie futerko wydaje mu się wyjątkowo gładkie i miękkie. Ostatecznie tak się nie robi, prawda, żeby szanować granice czyjejś prywatności tylko do czasu, aż ten ktoś zaufa człowiekowi na tyle, że przestanie się pilnować?

Z drugiej strony wpakowanie się człowiekowi na kolana, nawet tylko połową ciała, to już chyba jest coś w rodzaju zaproszenia.

John ostrożnie wyciąga ręce do kota, na tyle wolno, że ten mógłby łatwo uskoczyć, gdyby chciał, a kiedy kot nie rusza się z miejsca, głaszcze go po głowie, zaczynając od środka czoła i przeciągając palce do tyłu między uszami. Kot natychmiast rozluźnia uszy, oczy mu się zamykają, podtyka łebek pod gotowe go pieścić palce Johna.

— Sam nie wiem, co to ma być: jakieś przeprosiny za obudzenie mnie, czy to o to ci od początku chodziło? — pyta John.

Kot wchodzi mu cały na kolana i John zaraz łączy nogi, żeby miał się na czym położyć, gdyby zechciał.

A zdaje się, że by zechciał. Podczas gdy John drapie kota za uszami, on ugniata mu łapami spodnie z piżamy. Przyglądając się temu, John uświadamia sobie, że te łapki nie są po prostu duże, jak mu się już od jakiegoś czasu wydaje.

— Ależ ty jesteś wielopalczasty — mówi cicho, nie przestając drapać. Na obu przednich łapkach kot ma po co najmniej jednym nadliczbowym palcu: taki niezły kciuk, dzięki czemu jego stopy, którymi raz po raz udeptuje sobie uda Johna, wyglądają jak małe futrzane rękawiczki. — Domyślam się, że to niejedno tłumaczy.

Kiedy już kolana Johna zostały gruntownie przygotowane, kot zwija się na nich w luźny kłębek i John głaszcze go po boku, gdzie sierść faktycznie jest taka miękka, na jaką wygląda. John czuje wibracje pod skórą zwierzątka, zanim usłyszy jego niskie mruczenie.

— No — mówi — cieszę się, że chociaż jeden z nas jest zadowolony.

Co jest oczywiście kłamstwem; John jest bardzo zadowolony. Opuszcza głowę na oparcie fotela i zamykając oczy, uśmiecha się do sufitu.

 

***

 

W następnym tygodniu John ma rozmowę o pracę. To tylko zastępstwo, nie stałe zatrudnienie, na które liczył, ale zawsze to coś.

Kot leży na łóżku i patrzy, jak John ubiera się na tę rozmowę, i jakoś tak wychodzi, że John jak zwykle z nim rozmawia.

— Mam nadzieję, że nie zdyskwalifikuje mnie odrobina kociej sierści — mówi, trzepiąc koszulę, żeby pozbyć się z niej nielicznych czarnych włosków. — Nie mam już chyba nic, na co byś się nie lenił.

Kot spuszcza łebek i wyciąga przednie łapy na całą ich długość przed siebie, od czego przewraca się na bok, odsłaniając przy tym brzuch. John poświęca chwilę na pochylenie się nad łóżkiem i pogłaskanie go tam. Kot wygląda, jakby był w siódmym niebie.

— Może jak zarobię trochę więcej pieniędzy, zabiorę cię do weterynarza.

John myśli, że ostatecznie kotu prawie na pewno dobrze zrobi badanie i doroczny komplet szczepień. Pewnie należałoby go też wykastrować; w końcu na świecie jest już dość bezdomnych kotów.

Kot wydaje niskie „mrruł” i przewraca się na drugi bok, dalej, niż John dosięgnie, więc John wraca do szykowania się do wyjścia.

Rozmowa okazuje się mniej oficjalna, niż John się spodziewał. Prowadzi ją niejaka Sarah Sawyer. John nie może nie zauważyć, że kobieta jest całkiem ładna, zwłaszcza kiedy się uśmiecha, co robi często, mówiąc mu jednocześnie, że ma do tej pracy za wysokie kwalifikacje i może mu się ona wydać przyziemna.

— Napisałeś tu, że byłeś żołnierzem — mówi, przeglądając jego CV.

— Lekarzem też — odpowiada John z uśmiechem, na widok którego ona schyla głowę, żeby ukryć własny uśmiech. „O, tak” – myśli John; może mu się ona jednak troszeczkę podoba.

— Potrafisz jeszcze coś?

„Urok osobisty” – mówi sobie John. „Włącz urok”. Przychodzi mu to zaskakująco łatwo, mimo że minęły wieki, od kiedy ostatnio z kimś flirtował.

— W szkole uczyłem się grać na klarnecie.

— O! — śmieje się kobieta i rozpromienia się. — Już się nie mogę doczekać.

Wychodząc, John ma w perspektywie nie tylko propozycję pracy, ale i randkę i czuje się niepomiernie z siebie zadowolony. Nawet bardziej zadowolony, kiedy po drodze do domu zwraca uwagę na kamery i nie zauważa w nich niczego wyjątkowo dziwnego ani podejrzanego; w każdym razie na pewno żadna z nich go nie śledzi, jak to zdaje się robiły wcześniej. Może ten uzbrojony w parasol palant łaskawie się odwalił. Może w ogóle nie miał aż takiej władzy i koneksji, jak się Johnowi wydawało.

Tak czy inaczej, John wraca do mieszkania w dobrym nastroju i spędza wieczór, kartkując _Pamiętnik Kuby Rozpruwacza_ , też zdjęty z półki, podczas gdy kot śpi rozwalony na jego kolanach, mrucząc jak motorek.

 

***

 

Na pierwszą randkę John zabiera Sarah do kina – na komedię romantyczną, która nudzi go do łez, choć ona przynajmniej się chyba dobrze bawi – a potem na kolację do włoskiej restauracji.

— Widzę, że masz kota — mówi Sarah, kiedy kelner zabierze już ich karty. Na pierwszy rzut oka uwaga ta nie nawiązuje do niczego, ale zaraz kobieta robi gest w stronę jego koszuli i John przypomina sobie, że, tak, oczywiście, sierść. — Ciekawe. Nie sądziłam, że będziesz lubił koty.

John śmieje się swobodnie i oskubuje się z czarnych kosmyków, które dostrzega u siebie na piersi. Spędził wcześniej prawie dwadzieścia minut ze szczotką do usuwania sierści, a i tak dalej ma na sobie to cholerstwo jak biżuterię.

— W zasadzie to skomplikowana sprawa — mówi. — Ten kot był właściwie w pakiecie z mieszkaniem, kiedy się wprowadzałem.

— O?

Kobieta opiera brodę na ręce i chyba jest autentycznie zainteresowana, więc John jej wszystko opowiada. Opuszcza oczywiście zniknięcie Holmesa i to, że został porwany i zaciągnięty do opuszczonego magazynu na pogawędkę z jakimś przestępcą – uwzględnienie tych elementów mogłoby uczynić jego opowieść albo odstręczającą, albo jeszcze ciekawszą, a John jeszcze nie zdecydował, która opcja jest bardziej prawdopodobna w przypadku Sarah – upiększając inne wątki, jak to, jak kot zdemolował mieszkanie, czy jak John w końcu zdobył sobie jego względy.

— Słyszę, że bardzo go lubisz — mówi z uśmiechem Sarah, kiedy John skończy.

John wzrusza ramionami.

— Stopniowo go polubiłem — wyjaśnia. — Czasem dupek z niego, ale tak, chyba kocham tego małego drania.

— Masz jakieś zdjęcia?

John ma ich wręcz pełny telefon, który teraz z zadowoleniem wyławia z kieszeni kurtki. Kobieta przysuwa krzesło bliżej, żeby móc mu patrzeć przez ramię, kiedy je przewija.

— Moglibyśmy zajrzeć potem do mnie — proponuje w końcu John. — Jeśli chcesz go poznać.

To słaba wymówka – a ona z pewnością to widzi – ale nie tylko wymówka. Jedyną osobą, której John przedstawił dotąd kota, jest pani Hudson, a to się tak naprawdę nie liczy. „Miło będzie się nim popisać” – myśli. Jego małym futrzastym dupkiem.

— Czemu nie — odpowiada Sarah. Policzki trochę jej różowieją i kiedy John szczerzy się do niej w uśmiechu, spuszcza głowę i upija łyk wody.

Po kolacji biorą taksówkę na Baker Street.

Przekręcając klucz w drzwiach, John martwi się, że pani Hudson wychynie ze swojego mieszkania i zapyta, jak poszło, ale kiedy prowadzi Sarah po schodach na górę do 221 b, jej drzwi pozostają zamknięte, a z jej mieszkania nie dobiega żaden dźwięk.

Kot leży zwinięty w fotelu, który sobie upodobał. Kiedy John otwiera drzwi do mieszkania, uszy ma postawione, a oczy czujnie, szeroko otwarte, ale kiedy za Johnem do środka wchodzi Sarah, zrywa się na cztery łapy, a uszy kładzie po sobie. Parska, ściągając wargi i odsłaniając kły na całej ich długości, a sierść na grzbiecie mu się jeży.

— Ej — mówi do niego surowo John — żadnych takich, spokój mi tu — i kot wystrzeliwuje z fotela jak z katapulty, przemyka przez salon i znika w kuchni.

John uświadamia sobie, że może nie przemyślał tego do końca.

— O rety — mówi Sarah, trochę się śmiejąc i z zażenowaniem szurając nogami. — To było, uch…

— Wybacz — mówi szybko John. — Właściwie to powinienem się był tego spodziewać. Ale polubi cię. Jak mógłby cię nie polubić? — Uśmiecha się do niej rozbrajająco i czuje ulgę, kiedy ona od razu odpowiada uśmiechem. — Napijesz się czegoś?

— A co masz?

Tego też nie przemyślał. Teraz ma ochotę ukryć twarz w dłoni. Ma herbatę i wodę z kranu, a żadnej z tych dwóch rzeczy nie proponuje się kobiecie, kiedy się ją przyprowadziło do siebie po kolacji.

— Eee… — zaczyna i kiedy rusza w stronę kuchni, włączając po drodze światło. Sarah idzie za nim. — No…

Przerywa mu niskie, dzikie „mrrou”. Kot jest na stole, nieruchomy, z grzbietem wygiętym w łuk, jakby gotował się do skoku na nich. Widok jest przerażający, nawet bardziej ze względu na to, że John dobrze wie, że to wszystko jego wina; nie wie za to, co z tym fantem zrobić.

— Hej — mówi, pilnując, żeby jego głos zabrzmiał łagodnie i spokojnie, i podchodzi bliżej, wyciągając rękę, żeby kojąco kota pogłaskać. — Wszystko dobrze.

Kot bierze na niego zamach łapą i nie trafia pazurami w dłoń Johna tylko dlatego, że Johnowi w ostatniej chwili udaje się ją zabrać. Z kolejnym groźnym „mrrou” kot cofa się, zeskakuje ze stołu i błyskawicznie ucieka do sypialni.

— Chryste — wzdycha John, trąc ręką czoło. W tej samej chwili Sarah mówi:

— Wiesz, właściwie to powinnam już chyba iść.

Zaskoczony, John obraca się szybko.

— Co? — Żadne z nich nie zdjęło jeszcze kurtki, ale kobieta idzie już w stronę drzwi. Głowę ma spuszczoną, jakby cała ta sprawa ją speszyła albo może sprawiła jej przykrość. — A nie chcesz… Znaczy…

Sarah kręci głową.

— Nie z tego powodu. Przypomniałam sobie właśnie, że muszę jutro wcześnie wstać i…

— Och — mówi otumaniony John. Oczywiście to bzdury, ale przecież nie będzie próbował jej przekonać, żeby została, skoro zmieniła zdanie. — No tak, oczywiście. Chodź, odprowadzę cię na dół.

Sprowadza ją na dół po schodach w atmosferze skrępowania, czując się jednocześnie jak najgorszy możliwy opiekun kota i najgorszy na świecie partner na randkę.

— Mówiłam poważnie — zapewnia go kobieta, kiedy dotrą na dół. — Dobrze się dzisiaj bawiłam. Po prostu uświadomiłam sobie, że mogłabym tego później pożałować, gdybym… rozumiesz. Więc jeśli ci nie przeszkadza, że trochę zwolnimy tempa, to chciałabym umówić się tak jeszcze raz jakoś tak niedługo.

Johna ogarnia ulga. Nie zepsuł wszystkiego. Mogą ciągnąć to dalej, mogą trochę zwolnić i wszystko będzie dobrze. Uśmiecha się szeroko.

— Pewnie, jak najbardziej. Chociaż może następnym razem bez wkurzonego, prychającego kota na końcu.

Sarah chichocze, schyla głowę i patrzy na niego spod rzęs.

— Bez kota byłoby miło. No, to dobranoc. — Nachyla się i zanim pójdzie, całuje go w kącik ust.

John zamyka za nią drzwi i ze świstem bierze głęboki oddech. Ponownie na wpół spodziewa się, że pani Hudson wystawi głowę i zapyta go, jak minął wieczór, i o damę, która przyszła, posiedziała pięć minut i wyszła. Ale drzwi do 221 a się nie otwierają i nie dochodzi zza nich żaden odgłos, więc John wchodzi z powrotem do siebie na górę.

Kot na niego czeka. Siedzi tuż za drzwiami, mrużąc oczy i nierytmicznie bijąc ogonem o dywan. „Mrruau” – mówi.

— Witaj — odpowiada John, zdejmując kurtkę i wieszając ją na boku kanapy. — Wreszcie ci przeszło, co?

Schyla się, rozwiązuje buty, ściąga je i nagle kot jest przy nim, depcze mu stopy i entuzjastycznie ociera mu się o kostki i golenie.

— Ech, czy ty mnie w ten sposób przepraszasz? — pyta John, zaskoczony tą wylewnością. — Nie przejmuj się, nic się nie stało. Wybaczam ci. — Znowu się schyla, tym razem po to, żeby pogłaskać kota wzdłuż kręgosłupa.

Ale kot uskakuje, jakby został uderzony, wpatruje się w Johna zmrużonymi oczami i parska, a potem wybiega do kuchni.

— No tak — mówi zdziwiony John. —Czyli chyba jednak ci nie przeszło.

John zastanawia się, czy nie pachnie inaczej niż zwykle. Myśli, że pewnie tak, ostatecznie spędził kilka godzin poza domem w towarzystwie drugiej osoby. Kot jest pewnie dalej spięty po tym, jak ktoś obcy wtargnął na jego terytorium, a John dziwnie mu pachnie.

Postanawia wziąć prysznic. Może wtedy zacznie pachnieć bardziej znajomo, kot uspokoi się na tyle, żeby się przy nim położyć, kiedy John będzie czytał w łóżku, a może nawet zgodzi się przytulić.

A więc tak właśnie robi: bierze prysznic i myje zęby, a potem sięga na półkę po książkę – _Nie szympans_ – czyta na okładce, wchodząc do łóżka. Siada, opierając się plecami o zagłówek. Nogi przykrywa całe kołdrą, kładzie sobie otwartą książkę na kolanach i zaczyna czytać.

Po dziesięciu stronach materac podskakuje, a John podnosi wzrok i widzi, jak kot dziwnie niezgrabnie przedziera się przez pagórki, które zrobiły w kołdrze nogi i stopy Johna. Odkłada książkę, a kot natychmiast zajmuje jej miejsce na jego udach i ze znajomo brzmiącym „mrruau” zaczyna trącać łebkiem pierś Johna

— No już, już — mówi cicho John, pieszcząc go, przebiegając czubkami palców od jego czoła do ogona. — Czyli chyba już wszystko w porządku. Lepiej teraz pachnę?

Kiedy John drapie go za uszami, kot przymyka oczy i opiera mu przednie łapki o mostek, stając na tylnych, tak że może trącić go głową w podbródek. John śmieje się wtedy cicho.

— Zachowywałeś się jak zaborczy palant, wiesz — mówi czule, kiedy kot zaczyna ugniatać mu łapkami pierś. — Odstawiłeś napad wściekłości, próbując bronić swojego terytorium. Ale nie masz się czym przejmować. Całe mieszkanie jest twoje. Ja zresztą też, jeśli już o to chodzi. Nikt ci niczego nie zabierze. Wszystko jest dobrze.

Wreszcie kot układa się na udach Johna, mrucząc cicho. John ponownie bierze do ręki książkę i czyta, aż tak się zmęczy, że oczy same mu się zamkną.

 

***

 

John budzi się nagle. Całe ciało ma napięte, jakby obudził go koszmar, ale z tego, co wie, od tygodni nie miał ani jednego koszmaru.

Na dworze jest jasno, jest pewnie dość późny ranek, a on leży na boku na skraju łóżka, więc słońce bije mu prosto w twarz. Nie jest sam; czuje, jak za jego plecami materac się ugina, co znaczy, że leży tam kot. Być może śpi, ale pewnie raczej obserwuje go, czekając, aż John się obudzi. John ma nadzieję, że go w nocy nie kopnął.

Ziewa, przeciąga się i obraca na drugi bok.

Po czym natychmiast klnie, błyskawicznie siada na łóżku i w popłochu zruca z siebie kołdrę, bo to nie kot sprawia, że ugina się materac.

To jakiś mężczyzna: blady i zbudowany praktycznie z samych rąk i nóg – chociaż nie, ma też czuprynę niesfornych, ciemnych, przydługich loczków. Ma na sobie szlafrok Johna i przygląda się Johnowi z natarczywością, która jest prawie tak samo przerażająca jak jego nagłe zjawienie się.

John zeskakuje z łóżka, spodziewając się, że facet rzuci się za nim, ale on dalej siedzi po turecku oparty plecami o zagłówek. John żałuje, że jego pistolet jest w szafce nocnej po drugiej stronie łóżka, bliżej intruza niż jego.

— O, świetnie — mówi mężczyzna. Głos ma niski, wręcz niedorzecznie niski i uśmiecha się do Johna jak szaleniec. Jest to taki uśmiech, na widok którego większość ludzi cofnęłaby się o krok; John upomina się tylko, żeby pamiętać, żeby nie robić gwałtownych ruchów. — Już nie śpisz. Trochę to trwało.

Pytania przelatują Johnowi przez głowę ze świstem. „Jak się tu dostałeś? Czego ode mnie chcesz? Co zrobiłeś z panią Hudson? Czemu do jasnej cholery włamałeś się do kogoś, kiedy ten ktoś spał, przebrałeś się w jego rzeczy i się na niego gapiłeś?” Potem jedno po drugim rozpryskują się i znikają jak bąbelki powietrza, kiedy dotrą na powierzchnię wody, aż zostanie tylko jedno pytanie, najważniejsze.

Nie spuszczając mężczyzny z oczu, John zaciska pięści, przygotowując się psychicznie na to, co się stanie, co by to nie miało być.

— Kim ty u diabła jesteś?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Od tłumaczki:
> 
> Co do tego szympansa, to chodzi o książkę _Not a Chimp_ Jeremy’ego Taylora. Nic mi nie wiadomo, żeby miała polską wersję. W ogóle wszystkie wspomniane w tym opowiadaniu książki, które John znajduje w 221 b, wyglądają ciekawie. _Pamiętniki konstabla…_ ( _Memoirs of a Bow Street Runner_ Henry’ego Goddarda, też bez polskiego przekładu) wystąpiły gościnnie w _Upadku Reichenbach_ , a _Pamiętnik Kuby Rozpruwacza_ jest z _Pustego karawanu_ i chyba nawiązuje do rzekomych zapisków Kuby Rozpruwacza, które albo napisał James Maybrick (znaczy niby Kuba), albo ktoś sfałszował w dwudziestym wieku…


	2. Część druga

— Kim ty u diabła jesteś?

Uśmiech ciemnowłosego faceta traci większość swego maniakalnego charakteru, aż robi się raczej podobny do aroganckiego, zadowolonego z siebie uśmieszku palanta, którego bawi jego własny żart. Jednak z tymi włosami – które są w opłakanym stanie, tu i tam mu sterczą i przypominają fryzurę, jaka powstaje, kiedy dziecko samo obcina sobie włosy, gdy mama wyjdzie na kilka sekund z pokoju – dalej wygląda trochę jak szalony naukowiec.

— Sherlock Holmes — przedstawia się. — Jak rozumiem, już o mnie słyszałeś.

Nie jest to ostatnia odpowiedź, jakiej spodziewał się John, ale naprawdę niewiele jej brakuje.

— Żartujesz sobie. — Śmieje się trochę z niedowierzaniem. — Sherlock Holmes zaginął rok temu.

— Mm, tak. — Facet – Holmes, jeśli mu wierzyć – nachyla się do przodu, opierając łokcie na kolanach i składając ręce pod brodą w wieżyczkę. — Tak to już jest z zaginionymi osobami, że czasem się znajdują.

Johnowi kręci się w głowie. To by tłumaczyło, jak nieznajomy dostał się do mieszkania – pewnie dalej miał klucz z czasów, kiedy tu mieszkał. Chociaż nie tłumaczy, czemu siedzi u Johna na łóżku, czemu ma na sobie jego szlafrok… ani w zasadzie niczego innego w tej całej sytuacji.

— Nie wierzysz mi — mówi Holmes i wreszcie znika mu z twarzy ten wkurzający kpiący uśmieszek. — W tych okolicznościach to właściwie zrozumiałe. No dobrze. PANI HUDSON!

Głos Holmesa grzmi na tyle głośno i nagle, że John się wzdryga, a po ciele przeskakuje mu iskra paniki. Zanim zdąży dojść całkiem do siebie, Holmes zrywa się na nogi – trochę się chwieje, jakby od siedzenia na łóżku zdrętwiały mu nogi, ale szybko mu przechodzi – i długim krokiem wychodzi z sypialni przez otwarte drzwi.

John wybiega za nim.

— Co ty wyprawiasz, do diabła? — mówi przez zaciśnięte zęby.

— Przedstawiam dowód — odpowiada spokojnie Holmes, kiedy przechodzą z kuchni do salonu. — Pani Hudson może potwierdzić moją tożsamość. PANI HUDSON!

John słyszy teraz na schodach panią Hudson, stukającą o stopnie ciężkimi pantoflami.

— Nie, czekaj! — woła, kiedy Holmes podchodzi do drzwi, żeby ją wpuścić. Jeśli ten człowiek to szaleniec albo przestępca, to John nie chce, żeby zbliżał się do pani Hudson. A jeśli to faktycznie Sherlock Holmes, to nie chce, żeby się na śmierć przestraszyła, kiedy w drzwiach powita ją ktoś, kto nie żyje.

Ale jest za późno. Holmes łapie już za klamkę i szarpnięciem otwiera drzwi. Ręką i barkiem zasłania Johnowi widok, ale słyszy, jak pani Hudson woła nagle „Och!”, a potem już dużo łagodniej „Sherlock!”

Holmes robi w tył zwrot i patrzy z powrotem na Johna. Na twarzy znowu ma ten wkurzający, pełen wyższości uśmieszek.

— Widzisz? Mówiłem.

— Mam gdzieś, jak się nazywasz, dupku — mówi mu John i przepycha się obok niego przez drzwi do pani Hudson, która stoi, zasłaniając dłonią usta. Ma raczej minę ulgi niż zdumienia czy szoku, co – pierdolić to – łamie Johnowi serce.

Łamie mu je tak bardzo, że kiedy Holmes zaczyna lekceważąco mówić:

— Och, na litość boską — John praktycznie na niego warczy:

— Ona myślała, że nie żyjesz, kutasie jeden — i obejmuje ją ramionami, mając nadzieję osłonić ją przed tym popisem takiej bezduszności, że uczciwie się dziwi, że nikt jeszcze Holmesa _nie_ zabił, skoro to taki z niego człowiek.

— A gdzie. Pani Hudson nie jest taka głupia, żeby tak myśleć.

John gapi się na niego z otwartymi ustami, a potem zerka na panią Hudson, która w odpowiedzi klepie tylko Johna po ramieniu i bierze głęboki oddech, jakby próbowała pozbierać myśli. Potem się odsuwa.

— To może ja zrobię herbaty? — proponuje.

 

***

 

John ma raczej wrażenie, że nie powinien brać udziału w rozmowie, która się następnie wywiązuje. Nie zna Holmesa i niespecjalnie go obchodzi jego dobro, z wyjątkiem tego, jak wiąże się ono z dobrem pani Hudson. Kiedy jednak próbuje przeprosić i wyjść, pani Hudson jasno i wyraźnie mówi mu, żeby lepiej zajął miejsce przy stole, więc tak właśnie robi. Pani Hudson siada naprzeciw niego, a Holmes krąży wokół nich jak rekin, wciąż ubrany w szlafrok Johna (czego nikt poza Johnem chyba nie zauważa, a w każdym razie nikogo poza Johnem to nie obchodzi), swoją parującą filiżankę herbaty nosząc ze sobą.

— Przyznaję, że miałam pewne podejrzenia — mówi pani Hudson. — Brat Sherlocka osobiście przyszedł zabrać część jego rzeczy i wyglądał mi na o wiele za mało poruszonego całą sprawą.

Holmes prycha do filiżanki, a pani Hudson posyła mu spojrzenie pełne reprymendy.

— Serce by mu pękło, gdyby coś ci się stało — mówi. — Chociaż kiedy miesiące mijały, a ty się nie zjawiałeś… Rzeczywiście zaczęłam się zastanawiać.

— Zachodziły pewne okoliczności łagodzące — odpowiada Holmes i w jego głosie nie ma ani śladu przeprosin. — Minęło o wiele, wiele więcej czasu, niż się spodziewałem, zanim byłem… w stanie wrócić.

— Zaraz zaraz — nie może się nie wtrącić John. — Twój brat przyszedł po twoje rzeczy? A wiedział, do cholery, że zostawił tu _kota_?

Pani Hudson drgają ramiona. Kobieta szybko odstawia herbatę.

— Och! Jak mogłam o tym zapomnieć? A skoro już o nim mowa, ciekawe, gdzie się podział.

To doskonałe pytanie i John kręci głową na znak, że nie ma na nie odpowiedzi. Być może zjawienie się Holmesa wystraszyło kota w nocy i zniknął tam, gdzie zwykle się chowa, kiedy nie ma go nigdzie w mieszkaniu.

— Nic mu nie jest — stwierdza niefrasobliwie Holmes. — A ja wiem z dobrego źródła, że pod moją nieobecność miał świetną opiekę. — Przy tym ostatnim zdaniu wpatruje się prosto w Johna, jakby próbował mu coś przekazać, albo podzielić się z nim jakimś żartem dla wtajemniczonych.

— Cóż, młody człowieku, pozwól, że ci przypomnę, że _nie_ zgadzałam się, żebyś trzymał tu zwierzęta — mówi pani Hudson.

— Nie szkodzi. Pozbędę się go, kiedy się z powrotem wprowadzę.

— Ej, chwila moment — mówi John z wielką złością, a w tym samym momencie pani Hudson woła:

— Sherlock! — i to też brzmi tak, jakby była zła. Nie mówi jednak nic więcej, tylko marszczy z dezaprobatą brwi, więc John mówi dalej:

— Słuchaj pan, panie Holmes. Zaginiony, martwy czy jaki tam sobie byłeś – czego, nawiasem mówiąc, dalej nie wyjaśniłeś – ale _nie było cię_. Mieszkanie jest teraz moje, więc ani się nie wprowadzisz, ani się nie będziesz pozbywał kota.

— Wystarczy „Sherlock” — odpowiada Holmes – albo Sherlock, skoro tak woli, bo tak szczerze mówiąc, Johnowi nie robi to żadnej różnicy – jakby to była najważniejsza część całej wypowiedzi Johna. Przestaje chodzić wokół stołu i staje tuż za krzesłem Johna, tak że żeby nie stracić o z oczu, John musi odchylić głowę do tyłu. — Ten etap relacji, na którym na miejscu są nazwiska, mamy już za sobą, nie sądzisz? — Akcentuje to zdanie bezczelnym puszczeniem oka, od którego John czuje się dziwnie nieswojo, chociaż stanowczo je ignoruje.

— Czyżby? — pyta ironicznie. — Dlatego, chcesz powiedzieć, że siedziałeś u mnie na łóżku i patrzyłeś, jak śpię?

Do Johna dociera, jak to zabrzmiało, dopiero kiedy te słowa wyjdą mu już z ust. Rzuca okiem na panią Hudson i stwierdza, że ta patrzy to na niego, to na Sherlocka, niewątpliwie dopiero teraz zauważając, że Sherlock nie ma na sobie nic prócz szlafroka Johna, a John jest dalej w piżamie. Kobieta wyciąga najzupełniej niesłuszne wnioski.

— Och! — woła, otwierając szeroko oczy.

— Nie — mówi do niej prędko John. — Wcale nie to…

— Oj, nic się nie martw, różni ludzie tu mieszkają. — Z wesolutkim uśmiechem gospodyni wstaje od stołu i odnosi do zlewu swoją ledwo tkniętą filiżankę herbaty. — Sąsiadka, pani Turner, ma takich dwóch _po ślubie_. — To ostatnie mówi szeptem, oglądając się przez ramię, myjąc filiżankę, ale zostawiając ją z niepozmywanymi naczyniami. — No, chłopcy, to ja was zostawię, żebyście się zadomowili.

John wstaje tak szybko, że prawie przewraca krzesło, i próbuje ją zatrzymać.

— Ależ my się nie musimy „zadomawiać”. Ja nie jestem gejem, a on… wie pani, on _dalej_ nie wytłumaczył, co się z nim działo.

Ale jednocześnie Sherlock mówi do niej:

— Dziękujemy, pani Hudson. Zejdę pogadać porządnie, jak już wszystko ustalimy. — Kładąc jej rękę na ramieniu, prowadzi ją w stronę drzwi. John tymczasem pociera twarz dłońmi i próbuje zrozumieć, co się stało przez ostatnią godzinę z jego życiem, i jak to naprawić.

— A więc — mówi Sherlock, kiedy pani Hudson została już wyprowadzona, a on i John stoją w kuchni, czując się niezręcznie i mając między sobą stół i dwie szybko stygnące filiżanki herbaty — masz pytania.

— Właściwie nie — odpowiada John, co jest oczywiście kłamstwem. Ma masę pytań, po prostu niespecjalnie ma ochotę je zadawać. Nie da się w to wciągnąć ani trochę bardziej, niż to konieczne. — Idę pod prysznic, a jak skończę, to ma cię tu nie być. I wyjdź we _własnym_ ubraniu, a mój szlafrok odłóż tam, skąd go zwinąłeś. A jak nie, to nie obchodzi mnie, co jesteś za jeden – zadzwonię na policję. To jest teraz moje mieszkanie, ja tu płacę czynsz i możesz się odpieprzyć. Rozumiemy się?

Podczas gdy John mówił, mina Sherlocka robiła się coraz bardziej i bardziej ponura, ale nagle mężczyzna się rozpromienia.

— Tak, oczywiście — mówi takim tonem, jakby właśnie wpadł na rozwiązanie jakiegoś strasznie trudnego problemu. — Powinienem poszukać Lestrade’a. Będzie chciał wiedzieć, że wróciłem. Na pewno spiętrzyło mu się przez ten czas mnóstwo nierozwiązanych spraw…

Wyrzucając w myślach, ale tylko w myślach, obie ręce do góry w geście kończącej się cierpliwości, John odwraca się i idzie do łazienki, gdzie zatrzaskuje za sobą drzwi. Powtarza sobie twardo, że nie da się w to wciągnąć. _Ani trochę_ nie da się w to wciągnąć.

Naprawdę ma nadzieję, że kiedy skończy, Sherlocka Holmesa już nie będzie.

 

***

 

Kiedy kończy, Sherlocka Holmesa rzeczywiście już nie ma. Podczas pobieżnego przeszukania mieszkania odkrywa na łóżku w nogach swój ładnie poskładany szlafrok, ale wszystko inne jest tak, jak to zostawił.

„No cóż; to dobrze” – myśli.

Skoro to już załatwione, zabiera się za szukanie kota. Ponownie przeczesuje mieszkanie, ale tym razem spędza w każdym pomieszczeniu więcej czasu, wołając „kici kici” i nasłuchując jakiegoś oznaczającego ruch szelestu albo tego „mrrau”, które tak polubił.

Kiedy kot się nie zjawia, John jest zaskoczony, ale nie przejmuje się za bardzo. W końcu skoro John nie doszedł jeszcze do siebie po porannych wydarzeniach, to jest całkiem prawdopodobne, że kot też nie. Może Sherlock był fatalnym opiekunem i jego nagły powrót nie tyle lekko kota wystraszył, co poważnie nim wstrząsnął. John wcale by się nie zdziwił.

Dochodzi do wniosku, że biedak łatwiej się uspokoi, jeśli po południu mieszkanie postoi puste. Robi więc sobie na śniadanie grzanki z fasolką, a potem wychodzi, kierując się na skwer Russell Square, po którym spacerował czasem rano, kiedy mieszkał w tej strasznej, maleńkiej kawalerce.

Wchodząc na ścieżkę, zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie był na porządnym spacerze ani razu, od kiedy przeprowadził się na Baker Street. Może teraz znowu zacznie chodzić na spacery.

— John! — woła go w pewnym momencie czyjś głos zza jego pleców, ale on idzie dalej, nawet się nie odwracając. Potem głos woła znowu:

— John! John Watson! — i teraz to już John się obraca, zaskoczony.

W jego stronę szybkim krokiem zmierza jakiś uśmiechnięty mężczyzna. Wygląda jakby znajomo, ale John nie może skojarzyć twarzy, póki facet nie poda mu ręki i nie powie:

— Stamford. Mike Stamford. Studiowaliśmy razem u świętego Bartłomieja.

— Tak. — Teraz John to widzi. Mężczyzna waży trochę więcej niż ten Mike Stamford, którego John pamięta, ale to na pewno on. — Przepraszam, tak, Mike. — Przyjmuje podaną mu dłoń i odwzajemnia uśmiech. — Witaj.

Mike śmieje się i gestem wskazuje siebie.

— Tak, wiem. Utyłem.

— Nie — zaczyna mówić John, ale, no cóż, to było tylko stwierdzenie faktu, nie obelga. — Wyglądasz dobrze — mówi zamiast tego, co jest prawdą. Mike Stamford z jego wspomnień to kościsty, wiecznie skrępowany człowiek, który nie znalazł jeszcze swojego miejsca w świecie.

— Ty też — odpowiada Mike. — Słyszałem, że jesteś gdzieś za granicą i do ciebie strzelają. Co się stało?

— Postrzelili mnie.

Mike blednie i John natychmiast bardziej niż zwykle cieszy się, że nie musi już chodzić o lasce, bo to by uczyniło tę chwilę jeszcze bardziej krępującą.

Uśmiechając się szeroko, żeby pokazać, że się nie obraził, ruchem głowy wskazuje pobliską kawiarnię i pyta:

— Chcesz się napić kawy i pogadać?

Mike chce i John sam się sobie dziwi, że tak miło spędza czas, słuchając, jak Mike opowiada o uczeniu studentów i swojej żonie, i pokazując mu zdjęcia kota. Zanim wymienią się numerami telefonów i pożegnają, John… no, nie _zapomni_ o Sherlocku Holmesie, ale dojdzie do wniosku, że Sherlock nie jest wcale taki ważny, wręcz prawie w ogóle nie warto o nim myśleć.

 

***

 

Kiedy John wraca do mieszkania, odkrywa, że po salonie walają się teraz jakieś pudła i mnóstwo śmieci, których tam wcześniej nie było, między innymi przełożona przez bok kanapy szpicruta, powieszona na ścianie bizonia czaszka, ułożony na podłodze koło biurka ogromny stos wypchanych papierami segregatorów i… zaraz, czyżby nad kominkiem stała czaszka ludzka?

John ją ogląda, próbując dociec, czy to prawdziwa czaszka, czy bardzo wiarygodna imitacja, kiedy za jego plecami ktoś chrząka. Obraca się na pięcie, w zaskoczeniu prawie upuszczając czaszkę i widzi Sherlocka, który prezentuje się teraz o wiele lepiej: stoi w eleganckich czarnych spodniach i świeżutkiej białej koszuli, a wprawdzie włosy dalej ma kręcone i przydługie, ale i ułożone o wiele bardziej starannie, niemal wyjściowo.

— O, świetnie — mówi. — Wróciłeś.

John stara się zachować spokój w głosie, taki śmiertelny spokój, który sprawia, że ludzie robią krok do tyłu, i mówi:

— Kazałem ci się odpieprzyć.

— Rzeczywiście. — Sherlock ociera się o niego, mijając go, i John widzi że niesie stosik kopert, które zaraz rzuca na półkę nad kominkiem i przebija przez środek nożem. — Ale nie mówiłeś, żebym nie wracał. Czyli w pełni zastosowałem się do twojej prośby.

— Polecenia, nie prośby. I doskonale wiesz, o co mi chodziło. Teraz to moje mieszkanie.

— Umeblowane moimi rzeczami.

Zaskoczony, John głośno przełyka ślinę. Zaczyna podejrzewać, że wie, co Sherlock dalej powie.

— Co?

Sherlock podchodzi do regału i przebiega długimi palcami po grzbietach książek, aż znajdzie tę jedną, której szukał. Wyciąga ją, otwiera i pokazuje Johnowi.

Po wewnętrznej stronie okładki widnieją wypisane czarnym atramentem inicjały „SH”. Wygląda to na trochę przesadnie dramatyczny sposób wyjaśnienia, co się miało na myśli, ale przynajmniej znaczenie jest jasne.

— Te książki są twoje. Domyślam się, że w takim razie reszta też? Fotele, stolik, te rzeczy, które wiszą w ramkach w sypialni?

— Właśśśnie. Mój brat zabrał część moich rzeczy, ale resztę zostawił tu u pani Hudson. — Zatrzaskuje książkę, odkłada ją z powrotem na półkę i rzuca się na czarny skórzany fotel, na którym tak często siada kot. Splata ręce przed sobą i uśmiecha się do Johna ujmująco. — Zgodzisz się więc chyba, że najlepszym rozwiązaniem będzie wynajmowanie tego mieszkania na spółkę. Ja zatrzymam swoje rzeczy, ty nie zostaniesz w pustym mieszkaniu, w którym nie będziesz miał nawet na czym usiąść, a pani Hudson nie straci lokatora. Plus będziemy mogli podzielić się kosztami. Jesteś emerytowanym lekarzem wojskowym i ledwo cię stać na utrzymanie się w Londynie, więc nie muszę ci tłumaczyć, jakie z tego płyną korzyści. A, to mi przypomina: Afganistan czy Irak?

Znów zaskoczony, John robi nagły wdech i zaraz się na siebie wścieka, że dał Sherlockowi tę satysfakcję, mimo że wie, że jemu dokładnie o to chodziło. Mówi sobie w myślach, że przecież widział stronę internetową Sherlocka; wie, co Sherlock jakoby potrafi. Chociaż bardziej prawdopodobne jest, że Sherlock miał czas przeszukać mieszkanie i dowiedzieć się mnóstwa rzeczy o życiu Johna.

— Afganistan — odpowiada po prostu i dodaje: — Wiesz, spotkałem twojego… kogoś. Kazał mnie zgarnąć z ulicy i zabrać do opuszczonego magazynu. Bardzo, ale to bardzo interesował go kot, chciał też wiedzieć, co mnie łączy z tobą.

— Mm, tak, to był najbardziej niebezpieczny człowiek, jakiego w życiu spotkałeś — mówi spokojnie Sherlock — ale zupełnie się nim teraz nie przejmuj. Kotem zresztą też nie.

To brzmi złowieszczo, ale zanim John zdąży zareagować, Sherlock wstaje i maszeruje do kuchni, gdzie John dostrzega na stole kilka pudeł w trakcie rozpakowywania. Ich zawartość wygląda w większości na jakiś sprzęt laboratoryjny, ale Johna guzik to obchodzi.

— Słucham? — mówi, też idzie do kuchni i staje po drugiej stronie stołu, naprzeciwko Sherlocka. Zaciska obie ręce na oparciu jednego z krzeseł i pochyla się do przodu. — Co mówiłeś o kocie?

Sherlock nie podnosi nawet wzroku znad pudła, w którym grzebie, i przeróżnych elementów wyposażenia mikroskopu, które rozkłada na stole.

— Ten kot to już nie jest twój problem — odpowiada.

Przerażenie skręca się Johnowi we wnętrznościach i zatapia w nich głęboko pazury.

— Coś ty z nim zrobił? — John ma głos śmiertelnie cichy i spokojny i Sherlock w końcu podnosi głowę i wlepia w niego spojrzenie szeroko otwartych, zdumionych oczu.

— Ty myślisz, że to _ja_ z nim coś zrobiłem? — pyta z niedowierzaniem, jakby zupełnie tego nie rozumiał, i John ani przez sekundę mu nie wierzy.

— Nie widziałem go, od kiedy się zjawiłeś, jakiś „niebezpieczny człowiek” jest gotów mi płacić za dostęp do niego, a teraz robisz na jego temat zagadkowe uwagi. Nietrudno się domyślić.

John puszcza krzesło i podchodzi bliżej. Wprawdzie kiedy obaj stoją, Sherlock nad nim góruje, ale John dobrze wie, że i bez przewagi wzrostu potrafi wyglądać groźnie. I rzeczywiście: Sherlock daje krok do tyłu i przybiera postawę zdecydowanie obronną.

— Słuchaj mnie — mówi mu John, nachylając się blisko. — Jeśli coś mu zrobiłeś, jeśli tknąłeś go choćby palcem, to dopilnuję, żebyś tego pożałował.

Sherlock milczy. John niemal fizycznie czuje na sobie jego wzrok, przeskakujący z jednej części jego twarzy na drugą. Ale potem się uśmiecha i jest to znowu ten sam szeroki, maniakalny uśmiech, który John zobaczył rano tego dnia, kiedy się obudził.

— Niezachwiana lojalność — mówi. — Rzadko spotykana zaradność. Ponadprzeciętna inteligencja. Okrutna potrzeba stawania w obronie tych, których uznasz za tego wartych. Nielegalna broń palna. Pociąg do niebezpieczeństwa. Och, Johnie Watsonie, ależ ty jesteś _idealny_.

Przez jeden zwariowany moment John myśli, że Sherlock zaraz go złapie i obejmie, ale Sherlock na szczęście nie robi nic.

— Groziłeś mi fizyczną przemocą — ciągnie za to z nieprzyzwoitą radością — z powodu jakiegoś _kota_.

— Nie „jakiegoś” kota — prawie krzyczy John. — _Mojego_ kota. — Mówi to głośniej, niż zamierzał, i Sherlock mruga, a uśmiech znika z jego twarzy tak szybko, jakby nigdy go tam nie było.

— Tak. — Wypowiada to słowo tak przeciągle, że aż prawie robią się z niego dwie sylaby. — Jeśli on jest czyjś, to na pewno twój.

Jeśli to miało Johna jakoś ugłaskać, to efekt jest kiepski. John zaciska pięści i warczy:

— Zapytam cię jeszcze raz: _gdzie jest mój kot?_

Sherlock odchyla głowę do tyłu i wzdycha ciężko, jakby pytał jakąś siłę wyższą, dlaczego go opuściła.

— No dobrze — sapie. — Miałem nadzieję odłożyć to do czasu, kiedy będziesz bardziej skłonny słuchać, ale skoro masz się tak zachowywać. — Zamaszystym gestem wskazuje siebie całego, od stóp do głów, a w zasadzie na odwrót. — Proszę, tu jest twój kot.

Johnowi dawno, naprawdę dawno skończyła się cierpliwość potrzebna do grania w takie szarady.

— Czy to miało coś znaczyć? — pyta.

— Tak! Wyraziłem się zupełnie jasno. _To ja_ — Sherlock powtarza gest, chociaż tym razem robi go z dołu do góry i już nie tak płynnie — _jestem twoim kotem._

Sherlock opuszcza rękę i wpatruje się w Johna, jakby właśnie przekazał mu jakąś kluczową informację, a nie chlapnął największą bzdurę, jaką John w życiu słyszał.

— Jasne — mówi John. — Bardzo śmieszne. Gadaj prawdę, ale już, zanim stracę resztki cierpliwości.

— Mówię samą prawdę. A jeżeli chcesz wiedzieć wszystko, to proszę bardzo: nie zaginąłem, zostałem przeklęty. Utknąłem w ciele zwykłego kota domowego, póki ty, Johnie Watsonie, nieświadomie nie pomogłeś mi odzyskać mojej własnej postaci. Za co, powinienem może dodać, jestem ci dozgonnie wdzięczny i w związku z tym gotów spojrzeć przez palce na twoje liczne wady i nagrodzić cię za udzieloną mi pomoc.

W pierwszej chwili John może się tylko na niego gapić. Albo Sherlock jest bardzo dobrym kłamcą, co jest zupełnie możliwe, albo naprawdę wierzy w to, co mówi, bo jego mina, język ciała i wszystko inne w jego wyglądzie wyrażają szczerość, uczciwość, autentyczność. Tak czy inaczej, jest pieprzonym wariatem i John chce, żeby natychmiast wynosił się z mieszkania.

— Nie wiem — mówi w końcu John cicho i powoli — czy naprawdę w to wierzysz, czy myślisz, że jestem taki głupi, że sam w to uwierzę, i doszedłem do takiego etapu, że już mnie to zasadniczo nie obchodzi…

— Och, na miłość boską! — wchodzi mu w słowo Sherlock, z wyjątkową przesadą przewracając oczami. — Czy zwykli ludzie nie wierzą normalnie w magię i klątwy? I czy ja ci nie wyglądam znajomo? Powinienem mieć takie same oczy, a jak nie, to powinieneś czuć ze mną tę samą głęboką więź co wtedy, czy jakieś inne takie sentymentalne bzdury!

— Wynoś się — mówi mu John. Ma do czynienia z szaleńcem, który zrobił coś z jego kotem, i jeśli będą tak dalej stali, to zachodzi niebezpieczeństwo, że John zrobi coś drastycznego i moralnie wątpliwego. — Dzwonię po policję, a jak…

Sherlock się śmieje. Jest to taki nieprzyjemny, szczekliwy odgłos, od którego John jeszcze bardziej się jeży.

— Poważnie, John? Po policję? Jestem detektywem-konsultantem. Rozwiązuję policji sprawy, kiedy policja sobie nie radzi. Policjanci mnie znają i mi _ufają_. Inspektor Lestrade, inspektor Dimmock, inspektor Gregson, sierżant Donovan, nadinspektor Hopkins, komendant Bradstreet… połowa Scotland Yardu je mi z ręki. Więc jak myślisz, co oni zrobią, kiedy jeden emerytowany lekarz wojskowy, człowiek z udokumentowaną depresją i stresem pourazowym w wywiadzie, powie coś przeciwko mnie?

Zanim Sherlock skończy swoje małe przemówienie, John oddycha chrapliwie, krew śpiewa mu w żyłach, a ręce i nogi trzęsą mu się od zalewającej go fali adrenaliny. Sherlock patrzy na niego, wzdycha i trochę się garbi.

— Miałem nadzieję, że to nie będzie konieczne — ciągnie ciszej, jakby szczerze żałował, że właśnie zmusił Johna do milczenia groźbą. — Chociaż dalej liczę na to, że prędzej czy później okażesz rozsądek.

Z niepokojącym krzywym uśmiechem Sherlock przestaje się nad Johnem nachylać – do tej pory John nie zdawał sobie nawet sprawy z tego, że to robi – i wraca do rozpakowywania się.

— Zajmę na razie sypialnię na górze — mówi — żebyś ty mógł zostać w tej dolnej. A nawiasem mówiąc, co myślisz na temat skrzypiec? — Rzuca okiem na Johna, który z determinacją zachowuje kamienne milczenie. — Gram na skrzypcach, kiedy nad czymś myślę. I czasami całymi dniami się nie odzywam. Czy to by ci przeszkadzało? Współlokatorzy powinni znać swoje najgorsze cechy.

Sherlock szczerzy zęby w uśmiechu i chociaż John przypuszcza, że może miał to być uśmiech przyjazny i życzliwy, wygląda raczej groźnie, wręcz przerażająco. Sam pilnuje, żeby jego twarz wyrażała możliwie najmniej, i nie odpowiada.

— Ja oczywiście wszystko już o tobie wiem. Jesteś irracjonalny, technologicznie zacofany i mnóstwo jesz i śpisz, ale wiem już, że świetnie się dogadujemy. Domyślam się, że będziesz teraz chciał pobyć trochę sam i wszystko sobie przemyśleć, zgadza się? Proszę bardzo, a ja tymczasem skończę się rozpakowywać.

John tak właśnie robi: na cały wieczór zaszywa się u siebie w pokoju, gdzie próbuje zdecydować, co począć. Prędzej czy później wyciąga komórkę, myśląc, czy by nie zadzwonić na policję mimo tego, co powiedział Sherlock, i znajduje SMS-a od Sarah:

_Doskonale się wczoraj bawiłam! Nie mogę się doczekać powtórki xx._

Wczoraj. Czy naprawdę byli na randce ledwo wczoraj wieczorem? John czuje się tak, jakby od tego czasu minęły całe wieki. Przybity, odpycha telefon od siebie.

Nie spuszczając wzroku ze szpary pod zamkniętymi drzwiami do sypialni, żeby wiedzieć, czy ktoś nie idzie, i nasłuchując wszelkich odgłosów ruchu w pogrążonym w ciszy mieszkaniu, John myśli o kocie – o jego małym pyszczku, mięciutkim brzuszku i niskim miauczeniu – i tęskni za nim tak bardzo, że aż robi mu się od tego fizycznie niedobrze.

Tej nocy w ogóle nie zasypia.

 

***

 

Następnego dnia John odwiedza Scotland Yard. Nie jest pewny, co zamierza – czy chce z kimś porozmawiać o Sherlocku, czy tylko sprawdzić nazwiska, które Sherlock wymienił.

Kiedy tuż za drzwiami jakaś młoda kobieta zatrzymuje go i śmiertelnie znudzonym głosem pyta:

— Czy mogę panu jakoś pomóc? — mówi pierwszą rzecz – i pierwsze nazwisko – które mu przychodzą do głowy.

— Tak, dzień dobry, zastanawiałem się, czy mógłbym zamienić dwa słowa z inspektorem Lestrade’em.

— A o co chodzi? — pyta ona bez choćby mrugnięcia okiem.

„Przyszedłeś aż tutaj” – mówi sobie John, biorąc głęboki oddech. „Nie wycofuj się teraz.”

— Chcę z nim porozmawiać o Sherlocku Holmesie.

Jak najbardziej spodziewa się, że kobieta zmarszczy czoło i powie „O kim?”, ale ona natychmiast robi się jakby bardziej czujna.

— Rozumiem — mówi rzeczowym tonem. — W takim razie proszę iść prosto na górę.

Po drodze do biura Lestrade’a zatrzymuje go kilka osób i każda reaguje mniej więcej tak samo. John nie wie, jak to rozumieć. Jednak nie wygląda to na dobry znak, że chyba wszyscy w londyńskiej policji przynajmniej wiedzą, kim Sherlock jest.

Inspektor Lestrade okazuje się siwiejącym mężczyzną o życzliwym wyglądzie, wyraźnie nieogolonej szczęce i zmęczonej twarzy, na widok której John podejrzewa go o regularne pracowanie do późna.

— A więc — mówi Lestrade, rozsiadając się wygodniej i obrzucając go taksującym spojrzeniem — chciał pan zamienić dwa słowa na temat Sherlocka Holmesa?

Nagle John uświadamia sobie, jaki ten cały pomysł był niedorzeczny. Przyszedł do Scotland Yardu pogadać z człowiekiem, o którym Sherlock tylko wspomniał, nawet niekoniecznie coś zgłosić, i miał nadzieję… na co?

— Ehem — odpowiada skrępowany, zerkając sobie na buty. — No tak. Nazywam się John Watson i…

Lestrade praktycznie podskakuje w fotelu, przesuwając się na jego skraj, a twarz rozciąga mu się w szerokim uśmiechu.

— John Watson? Nowy współlokator?

John gapi się na niego, bo wcale mu się to nie podoba, a Lestrade mówi dalej, nie czekając na jego reakcję:

— Świetnie. Ja jestem Greg. Wyciąga rękę nad biurkiem, żeby uścisnąć Johnowi dłoń. — Miło cię poznać. Nie sądziłem, że spotkamy się tak szybko, ale z Sherlockiem zawsze wiążą się jakieś niespodzianki, prawda?

— Opowiedział panu o mnie? — musi zapytać John.

— O, tak. Powiedział, że odegrałeś kluczową rolę w umożliwieniu mu powrotu do Londynu.

John jest więcej niż wstrząśnięty i musi to być widać po jego minie, bo Lestrade – Greg, jak się zdaje – śmieje się cicho.

— No, wiem. On rzadko uznaje zasługi innych, drań. Musiałeś zrobić na nim niemałe wrażenie.

John zastanawia się, czy jest w tej wypowiedzi jakiś cień aluzji, czy to tylko on jest przewrażliwiony po tym, co powiedziała wczoraj pani Hudson. Nie wie i ma wrażenie, że jeśli zacznie teraz bronić swojej heteroseksualności, to Greg pomyśli sobie coś dokładnie przeciwnego, niż John by chciał.

— No, w każdym razie — mówi Greg. — Miło jest móc dopasować twarz do nazwiska. To co mogę dla ciebie zrobić, John?

 _Chryste_. John nawet tego nie wie. Pociera czoło, przestępuje z nogi na nogę.

Greg znów go zaskakuje, śmiejąc się.

— Aha, poznaję tę minę. Bakterie w mleku czy gałki oczne w mikrofalówce?

— Uch — odpowiada John, zdumiony i bardziej niż trochę przerażony.

— Czy znowu spłukał jakieś części ciał w ubikacji? Wiesz, kiedyś zostawił czyjeś palce w pojemniku na śmieci do odzysku. Jeśli dobrze pamiętam, to dostał za to grzywnę.

Mówiąc to, Greg się uśmiecha; najwyraźniej nie widzi w zainteresowaniach Sherlocka – jeśli można je tak nazwać – zupełnie nic złego. „Naprawdę się ze sobą kumplują” – myśli John. Zastanawia się, czy Greg straciłby choć trochę rezon, gdyby usłyszał, że niewykluczone, że Sherlock zamordował kota.

— No, w każdym razie — ciągnie Greg — wiem, jaki on jest. Nie wyobrażam sobie, jak to musi być, mieszkać z nim. Więc jeśli będziesz miał kiedyś, no wiesz, dosyć, to zawsze chętnie ci powspółczuję. Ale akurat teraz nie mogę. Cholerna papierkowa robota: mnoży się za każdym razem, jak odwrócę wzrok.

Gestem wskazuje przeróżne piętrzące mu się na biurku papiery i John kiwa głową. Jest otępiały, czuje się sztywno i żałuje, że w ogóle tu przyszedł.

— Ale później moglibyśmy wyskoczyć na piwo — proponuje Greg i zaczyna grzebać w szufladach biurka. — Masz, dam ci swój numer.

 

***

 

Kiedy John wraca do mieszkania, zastaje Sherlocka w skórzanym fotelu z głową odchyloną na oparcie i oczami zamkniętymi. Myśli o tym, jak w tym samym fotelu sypiał kot, czekając na jego powrót do domu, a potem brutalnie odpycha od siebie tę myśl, przerażony, że jego umysł powiązał właśnie ze sobą ich dwóch.

Bezszelestnie zamyka drzwi i na palcach rusza do sypialni. Po dwóch krokach zatrzymuje go głos Sherlocka.

— Co tam u Lestrade’a? — Sherlock nie otwiera oczu, chociaż robi ostry wdech i stuka palcami lewej dłoni w podłokietnik. — Zakładam, że doszedł już do siebie. Był nieprzyjemnie… wylewny, kiedy rozmawialiśmy wczoraj.

— Szpiegowałeś mnie — stwierdza John. Nie jest zadowolony, ale z jakiegoś powodu zdziwiony też nie bardzo.

Sherlock w końcu otwiera oczy i patrzy na Johna z dezaprobatą.

— Nie musiałem. Znajomość twojego charakteru w połączeniu z kilkoma prostymi obserwacjami powiedziała mi wszystko, co musiałem wiedzieć o twoich poczynaniach.

Postawszy już chwilę, John zauważa, że pokój wygląda trochę inaczej niż poprzednio. Na ścianie wisi rycina przedstawiająca czaszkę, nad kominkiem stoi jakaś gablotka z wypchanym nietoperzem i innymi stworzeniami, a czaszka bizona nad biurkiem ma teraz na sobie słuchawki. W pokoju jest tyle śmierci, że niedobrze mu się robi od samego patrzenia.

— Naprawiłem ci komputer — mówi Sherlock. Jedną ręką robi niewyraźny ruch w stronę biurka, na którym leży laptop Johna… w zasadzie nie w dokładnie tej samej pozycji co poprzednio. — Nie było to zbyt trudne i prawie nie zabrało czasu. Wyczyściłem ci też wentylator z kurzu, więc zobaczysz, że teraz komputer chodzi dużo ciszej.

— Naprawiłeś go? — John podchodzi do biurka, żeby obejrzeć laptopa. I rzeczywiście: kiedy go otwiera i wciska guzik zasilania, komputer startuje z furczeniem. — Coś w nim grzechotało.

Sherlock wzrusza jednym ramieniem, przechyla głowę na bok i patrzy Johnowi w oczy, aż ten zaczyna się czuć nieswojo i pośpiesznie spuszcza wzrok z powrotem na laptopa.

— Nawiasem mówiąc, przepraszam, że ci go zepsułem — mówi Sherlock. — Próbowałem cię sprowokować do jakiejś reakcji, a nie miałem większego wyboru, jeżeli chodzi o twoje rzeczy.

John jest taki wkurzony, że robi mu się czerwono przed oczami – to _kot_ zepsuł mu komputer, nie Sherlock – i musi zacisnąć powieki i poczekać, aż mu przejdzie. Wtedy zatrzaskuje laptopa, bierze go pod pachę i niesie do sypialni.

 

***

 

Tej nocy John też nie może spać, chociaż przejmuje się trochę bardziej, bo rano musi iść do pracy. Kiedy o wpół do czwartej dalej nie śpi, wstaje i wystawia głowę z sypialni.

W mieszkaniu jest ciemno i cicho, co musi znaczyć, że Sherlock śpi na górze. John wzdycha z ulgą i zapuszcza się do kuchni, gzie zaparza sobie kubek rumianku i siada przy stole, żeby go wypić.

Kiedyś wieczorem stół kuchenny został przekształcony w domowe laboratorium. Jest na nim mikroskop, czyste szkiełka, różnokolorowe kontrasty, różnych rozmiarów zlewki i probówki, a nawet kilka niepodpisanych kolb z płynami, które naprawdę Johna martwią.

Zauważa też, że zniknęła kuweta – która ani razu nie została użyta, ale i tak zawsze stała na wszelki wypadek w tym samym miejscu – podobnie jak miska na karmę i poidełko. Gniew i smutek zawiązują mu się w gardle na gruby supeł.

Próbuje odwrócić od tego uwagę, oglądając kolby i ustalając, czy ich zawartość jest niebezpieczna, i w końcu stwierdza, że rumianek całkiem dobrze działa – powieki ma ciężkie, a sen szybko opada na jego myśli jak gęsta mgła.

Odstawia więc pusty kubek do zlewu, idzie do łóżka i zasypia, ledwo złoży głowę na poduszce.

 

***

 

Rano John budzi się z trudem, jakby sen nie chciał wypuścić go z łap, a głowa trochę go boli, jakby spał za długo. Przez kilka długich minut wpatruje się tępo w ścianę, a potem nagle uświadamia sobie, że materac za nim jest ugięty.

„Dziwne” – myśli. Zwykle się budzi, kiedy podchodzi do niego ktoś obcy, nieważne, jak mocno spał.

— Odwal się — mówi zrzędliwie. — Muszę iść do pracy.

— Już nie — odpowiada Sherlock i zrozumienie, dlaczego te słowa budzą jego niepokój, zajmuje Johnowi jakąś sekundę.

Obraca się, marszczy brwi i patrzy na Sherlocka, który siedzi oparty plecami o zagłówek tak samo jak wczoraj, tylko że teraz szybko stuka kciukiem w ekran komórki.

— Zaraz. Jak to „już nie”? — Wtedy dociera do niego, jak jasno jest w pokoju – za jasno na wczesny ranek – i gwałtownie siada prosto. — Która godzina?

— Właśnie minęło wpół do jedenastej. Pozwoliłem sobie wyłączyć ci budzik, zadzwonić do ciebie do pracy i powiedzieć, że jesteś chory.

— Pozwoliłeś… co? Czemu? — Rozgląda się za swoim telefonem i dostrzega go na szafce nocnej, gdzie go zostawił wczoraj wieczorem. Jeśli będzie chciał po niego sięgnąć, nie obchodząc łóżka dookoła, będzie musiał przeleźć przez Sherlocka.

Nie podnosząc wzroku znad własnego telefonu, Sherlock wzrusza ramionami.

— Źle spałeś. Ostatecznie nie może tak być, żeby lekarz diagnozował i leczył pacjentów niewyspany. To zwiększa prawdopodobieństwo popełnienia błędu.

— Skąd wiesz, jak spałem? I co u diabła robisz w moim pokoju?

— Pusty kubek w zlewie, pachnący słabo rumiankiem; świeże ślady na podłodze po szuraniu krzesłem; moje rzeczy na stole poprzesuwane – nietrudna dedukcja. Miałeś trudności z zaśnięciem i zrobiłeś sobie rumianku. A co do tego, dlaczego tu jestem…

Kciuk Sherlocka nieruchomieje i zawisa w powietrzu nad telefonem.

— Najwyraźniej przyzwyczaiłem się spać w tym pokoju.

„Chryste” – myśli John. Frustracja narasta w nim i boli, jakby stanął na kolcu w bucie na miękkiej podeszwie.

— A, tak — mówi — kiedy byłeś „przeklęty”.

Sherlock zerka na niego i kącik ust drga mu w rozbawieniu.

— Przeciwnie, miałem na myśli okres, kiedy tylko ja płaciłem tu czynsz. Ale owszem, szkoda, że nie mogę już spać ma twoich swetrach.

John tylko na niego patrzy z coraz większą zgrozą. Wie, że sporo kotów śpi na ubraniach swoich właścicieli, ale trudno by było na ślepo zgadnąć, że kot Johna upodobał sobie szczególnie jego _swetry_.

— Od jak dawna mnie szpiegujesz?

Sherlock robi pogardliwą minę i podnosi obie ręce, jakby to on miał prawo do irytacji.

— Tak jak mówiłem wczoraj, _nie muszę_ cię szpiegować. Wszystko, co o tobie wiem, wiem albo z własnego bezpośredniego doświadczenia, albo z tego, co wydedukowałem, przebywając w twoim towarzystwie.

—  _Gówno_ o mnie wiesz — odwarkuje mu John.

Zrzuca z siebie kołdrę z zamiarem wstania z łóżka i wyrzucenia Sherlocka z pokoju siłą, ale powstrzymuje go jego niski głos.

— Wiem, że jesteś lekarzem woskowym odesłanym do kraju z powodu obrażeń, a konkretnie postrzału w lewy bark. Później utykałeś na jedną nogę – problem był całkowicie psychosomatyczny, ale zdążyłeś go już opanować. Laskę, której używałeś, dalej masz w salonie, opartą o twój fotel, żeby ci było łatwo po nią sięgnąć, jakbyś się spodziewał, że znowu będzie ci potrzebna, chociaż nie dotknąłeś jej od tygodni.

John patrzy, oniemiały, a Sherlock mówi dalej.

— Wiem, że masz brata, który się o ciebie martwił, ale postanowiłeś nie prosić go o pomoc, bo go nie akceptujesz. Może dlatego, że jest alkoholikiem, ale przypuszczalnie raczej dlatego, że niedawno odszedł od żony…

— Skąd — zaczyna John i zaraz urywa, żeby pozbierać myśli. Gdyby Sherlock zdobył te informacje, naprawdę go szpiegując albo sprawdzając, wiedziałby chyba przecież, że Harry to nie mężczyzna. — Skąd to wszystko wziąłeś?

Sherlock się uśmiecha. To taki uśmiech, który mówi „Och, pojęcia nie masz, co cię czeka.” Potem upuszcza swoją komórkę na kolana i sięga na szafkę nocną po telefon Johna.

— Twój telefon. To drogi model, można na nim sprawdzać pocztę i odtwarzać muzykę, ale nie tylko mieszkasz tutaj i płacisz śmiesznie niski czynsz, widziałem też twoje rzeczy – jest ich mało i są niskiej jakości. Nawet komputer kupiłeś używany i kilkuletni. Nie marnowałbyś pieniędzy na taki telefon. Czyli to prezent.

Obraca komórkę w rękach, wpatrując się w nią i nie przestając mówić.

— Zadrapania. Dużo zadrapań, które powstawały przez dłuższy czas. Ktoś trzymał ten telefon w jednej kieszeni z kluczami i monetami. Człowiek, który siedzi w tej chwili obok mnie, nie traktowałby w ten sposób jedynego luksusowego przedmiotu, jaki posiada. Czyli telefon miał wcześniej innego właściciela. Następny kawałek jest łatwy; już wiesz, co to jest.

— Grawerunek — odpowiada John i widzi go w wyobraźni, jeszcze zanim Sherlock obróci telefon i go pokaże.

— Harry Watson. Najwyraźniej członek rodziny, który dał ci swój stary telefon. Nie ojciec – to jest gadżet młodego człowieka. Mógłby to być kuzyn, ale jesteś bohaterem wojennym, a miałeś kłopot ze znalezieniem mieszkania. Mało prawdopodobne, żebyś miał dalszą rodzinę, a już na pewno nie masz dalszej rodziny, z którą byś był w dobrych stosunkach. Idźmy dalej: Clara. Kto to jest Clara? Trzy całusy oznaczają miłość romantyczną, a koszt telefonu oznacza, że to żona, nie dziewczyna. Musiała mu go dać niedawno; ten model ma dopiero pół roku. Czyli małżeństwo w kłopotach, skoro po pół roku już oddał telefon komuś innemu. Gdyby to ona zostawiła jego, zatrzymałby prezent – ludzie tak robią, sentyment. Ale nie, on chciał się go pozbyć. Czyli to on zostawił ją. Dał ci telefon; to znaczy, że nie chce stracić z tobą kontaktu. Szukałeś taniej kwatery, ale nie poszedłeś po pomoc do brata? To znaczy, że masz z nim jakiś problem. Może lubiłeś jego żonę; może nie podobało ci się, że on pije.

— Że pije — powtarza zdumiony John. — Skąd niby miałbyś wiedzieć o piciu?

Sherlock się uśmiecha; widać, że jest z siebie zadowolony.

— Ze złącza zasilania. — Obraca telefon tak, żeby John je zobaczył. — Wokół niego też są zadrapania. Facet codziennie podłączał telefon do ładowarki, ale trzęsły mu się ręce. Takich śladów nie widuje się na komórkach ludzi niepijących, komórki pijaków zawsze je mają, a _ty_ na sto procent nie pijesz. Czyli to on. Proszę bardzo. – Rzuca telefon Johnowi, któremu ledwo udaje się go złapać. — Nie muszę szpiegować. Wszystko, co mógłbym chcieć o tobie wiedzieć, mam tuż przed nosem.

John obraca telefon w dłoni, przyglądając się grawerunkowi i zadrapaniom, także tym wokół gniazda ładowania. Myśli, że to nic dziwnego, że Scotland Yard jest lojalny wobec tego człowieka, skoro potrafił to wszystko wydedukować z cholernego _telefonu_. Na miejscu przestępstwa musi być jak dar od Boga.

— To było niesamowite — przyznaje w końcu.

— Tak uważasz?

— Oczywiście. Niezwykłe. Naprawdę niezwykłe.

John wybiera przycisk telefonu, żeby obudzić ekran: jest 10.37. Pora na wstawanie dawno minęła.

— Wiem też — mówi Sherlock, kiedy John wstaje — że czujesz do mnie niewytłumaczalną sympatię. Owszem, podświadomą i pogrzebaną od problemami z zaufaniem i niedorzecznymi podejrzeniami, ale zdradziłeś się z nią.

— Zdradziłem się z nią. Niby jak?

— Nic nie robiąc. Wprowadziłem się, a ty nic nie zrobiłeś. Zagroziłem ci, a ty nic nie zrobiłeś.

— Poszedłem do Lestrade’a — przypomina mu John, ale Sherlock tylko się uśmiecha.

— I nic mu nie powiedziałeś. Bądźmy szczerzy, John: ty się poddałeś. Ale John Watson się nie poddaje. To fundamentalna cecha twojego charakteru: będziesz walczył do ostatniego tchu, nie poddasz się, póki nie będziesz leżał sztywny w trumnie – a jednak poddałeś się, jeśli chodzi o próby wypłoszenia mnie stąd. Mogłeś zakraść się na górę i mnie zastrzelić, kiedy spałem. Mogłeś opowiedzieć Lestrade’owi o wszystkich zbrodniach, o które mnie podejrzewasz, a potem napluć mu w twarz, kiedy spróbowałby zamknąć cię w psychiatryku. Mogłeś mnie wygonić z tego pokoju, kiedy się obudziłeś i zobaczyłeś, jak siedzę obok, ale nawet nie spróbowałeś. Dlaczego?

Sherlock nawet nie odpowiada na własne retoryczne pytanie, ale też John domyśla się, że odpowiedź jest całkiem oczywista: „czujesz do mnie niewytłumaczalną sympatię”. Nonsens. Wierutna bzdura. Nie będzie tego więcej słuchał.

Prostuje się na całą swoją wysokość, z determinacją wlepia z góry wzrok w arogancki uśmieszek Sherlocka i ze złością rzuca:

— „Harry” to zdrobnienie od „Harriet”.

Sherlock siedzi cicho, kiedy John zabiera parę spodni i sweter. Ale potem, kiedy John ze złością wypada do łazienki, woła:

— A skoro już przy tym jesteśmy, to jeśli przyprowadzisz tu jeszcze kiedyś tę… _kobietę_ , z którą byłeś na randce… to ja nie odpowiadam za swoje czyny.

John zatrzaskuje za sobą drzwi.

 

***

 

John bawi się taką myślą, żeby jednak pójść do pracy, twierdząc, że nagle ozdrowiał z choroby, którą wymyślił mu Sherlock, co by to nie było, ale ostatecznie postanawia tego nie robić.

Jednocześnie jednak nie ma ochoty siedzieć w mieszkaniu, za to bardzo chciałby pogadać z kimś, kto nie tylko nie jest Sherlockiem Holmesem, ale też nigdy o nim nie słyszał. Wysyła więc SMS-a do Mike’a Stamforda, a upewniwszy się, że Mike nic nie ma aż do następnych zajęć, które ma poprowadzić dopiero późnym popołudniem, proponuje, żeby poszli na lunch.

Bardzo tego planu żałuje, kiedy pierwsze, o co pyta Mike, to:

— No, to jak tam kot? — John musi mieć konsternację i żal wypisane na twarzy, bo Mike natychmiast robi zaniepokojoną minę. — Oj. Coś się stało?

— Nie — odpowiada prędko John, ale zaraz dociera do niego, że zaprzeczanie temu jest absurdalne. — To znaczy tak, stało się, ale… to skomplikowane.

„Powiedzieć, czy nie powiedzieć?” – zastanawia się, a potem miga mu wspomnienie tego, jak tego pierwszego dnia pani Hudson oprowadzała go po mieszkaniu i niewątpliwie tak samo zastanawiała się, czy powiedzieć mu o kocie, czy nie.

— Wrócił jego właściciel — przyznaje. — I, uch…

— Zdawało mi się, że on nie żyje.

— Uczciwie mówiąc, mnie też. Zaginął na rok. Ale nie, zdaje się, że po prostu gdzieś się szlajał i… coś robił.

Skoro już o tym mowa, _co_ Sherlock robił? Zapewne się ukrywał, ale gdzie, przed czym albo przed kim, tego John dalej nie wie.

— W każdym razie — ciągnie, uświadomiwszy sobie, że Mike tylko mu się uważnie przygląda, popijając wodę — znowu się zjawił. Niejaki Sherlock. Po prostu pojawił się pewnego dnia rano…

Mike odstawia szklankę na stół z głośnym stuknięciem.

— Sherlock? — powtarza. — A nie Sherlock Holmes?

John czuje, jak oczy otwierają mu się szeroko ze zdziwienia. Czuje się też tak, jakby nagle świat wokół niego zahamował.

— Ty go znasz.

Mike śmieje się cicho i z powrotem siada.

— Chryste, dobrze wiedzieć, że on jednak żyje. Myślałem, że wykończył biedaka jakiś psychol. On spędzał dawniej sporo czasu u świętego Bartłomieja, przeprowadzał jakieś eksperymenty. Bywał trochę wredny, ale nawet go lubiłem. Czyli teraz masz mieszkanie po nim? Zaraz, mówiłeś, że to _jego_ kot? Ha! Niemożliwe, stary, niemożliwe.

Nie do uwierzenia w tej całej sytuacji jest _kot_? John kręci lekko głową.

— Co przez to rozumiesz?

— Właśnie tyle: że to niemożliwe. Sherlock nigdy nie miał kota. Nawet nie _lubił_ kotów. Mógłby wziąć kota tymczasowo na przechowanie, gdyby mu to było potrzebne do rozwiązania sprawy albo w ramach jakiegoś eksperymentu, ale tak dla towarzystwa? Nie-e, w to nie uwierzę.

John myśli, że owszem, kot prawie na pewno miał coś wspólnego z jakąś sprawą, którą Sherlock zajmował się zawodowo. Ostatecznie ktoś Johna z powodu tego kota uprowadził i próbował przekupić, a John nie wyobraża sobie, dlaczego ktoś miałby chcieć to robić, no chyba że kot – _jego_ kot o miękkim brzuszku i niskim miauku, którego John prawdopodobnie nigdy już nie usłyszy – miał do odegrania ważną rolę w jakiejś sprawie Sherlocka.

— Wiesz coś na temat ostatniej sprawy Sherlocka? — pyta. Na wspomnienie o kocie ogarnia go fala opiekuńczości i przypomina mu się, że w jednym przynajmniej Sherlock miał rację: John Watson nigdy się nie poddaje. — Tej, nad którą pracował, kiedy zniknął.

Mike marszczy czoło i kręci głową.

— Obawiam się, że nie. Ale Molly może coś wiedzieć. Molly Hooper: ona pracuje u świętego Bartłomieja w prosektorium. Sherlock niesamowicie jej się podobał. Wiedziała prawie wszystko o nim i o jego pracy.

— Ha — mówi John. — Molly. Czyli znajdę ją w szpitalu świętego Bartłomieja?

 

***

 

Molly Hooper okazuje się przemiłą, choć trochę nieśmiałą dziewczyną, dziwnie optymistyczną w podejściu, jak wziąć pod uwagę, że stoi tuż obok zwłok, które właśnie przeszły sekcję, na twarzy ma opryskany jakimiś płynami ustrojowymi wizjer ochronny, a na rękach usmarowane krwią rękawiczki.

— O, ty pewnie jesteś John Watson — mówi wesoło, ostrożnie zdejmując wizjer z twarzy i odkładając go na bok. — Mike Stamford dzwonił i mówił, że może wpadniesz. Jesteś nowym współlokatorem Sherlocka?

— Uch, w pewnym sensie. Mike ci to powiedział?

Mimo sporej liczby martwych, chorych i rannych ciał ludzkich, jakie John w życiu widział, ma trudności z oderwaniem wzroku od zwłok leżących na stole i od upiornego kontrastu między jego śmiertelnie bladą skórą a ciemnymi szwami na jego torsie.

— Nie, Sherlock — mówi Molly, przykrywa ciało białą płachtą i zaczyna ściągać rękawiczki. — Nie mówił ci, że był tu wczoraj? — Ledwo te słowa wyjdą jej z ust, robi przerażoną minę. — Nie żeby coś przed tobą ukrywał, oczywiście że nie! Na pewno mówił ci o mnie różne rzeczy, ale powinieneś wiedzieć, że już mi przeszło. Mam teraz chłopaka. Pracuje piętro wyżej; tak się poznaliśmy. Taki romans w pracy! Więc, rozumiesz, ja wcale nie…

— Właściwie to o tobie nie wspominał — przerywa jej John, mając nadzieję, że słysząc to, poczuje się lepiej i przestanie tak paplać; musi być zażenowana. Ale Molly robi niepocieszoną minę i John zdaje sobie sprawę, że może zachował się właśnie niewiarygodnie niedelikatnie i nieżyczliwie. — Przepraszam, to nie było…

— Och, no jasne że nie. — Głos Molly jest cienki i wysoki, a choć jej uśmiech robi się wymuszony, to nie znika ani na sekundę. — Głupoty gadam.

— Kiepsko mi to wyszło — mówi skrępowany John, pocierając sobie tył głowy. — Miałem na myśli tylko tyle, że nie za dobrze go znam, i że chyba się co do mnie mylisz. Nie chodzimy ze sobą. Nic z tych rzeczy. Nawet współlokatorami jesteśmy tylko na słowo honoru.

Molly tylko na niego patrzy i mruga, jakby nie mogła zdecydować, czy mu uwierzyć, czy nie. Potem zaciska wargi i wrzuca rękawiczki do odpowiedniego pojemnika.

— Rozumiem. Cóż, w takim razie – co mogę dla pana zrobić, doktorze Watson?

John odnosi wrażenie, że właśnie sprawił jej jakąś przykrość, chociaż nie ma zielonego pojęcia, w jaki sposób.

— Uch. Mike mówił, że mogłabyś coś wiedzieć o sprawie, nad którą Sherlock pracował, kiedy zniknął.

Molly się krzywi. Ściągnięte w kucyk włosy kiwają się, kiedy wolno kręci głową.

— Czemu chcesz wiedzieć? Nie powinieneś pytać jego?

— Nie chce nic powiedzieć — odpowiada John. Mówi sobie, że to nawet nie jest tak do końca kłamstwo. W końcu Sherlock rzeczywiście uchylił się od odpowiedzi na wszystkie pytania, które on i pani Hudson zadali tego pierwszego dnia rano, a i później z pewnością nic nie powiedział, a w każdym razie nic, co by nie zawierało żadnych bzdur o klątwach i tym podobnych sprawach. — A jeśli chodzi o to, czemu chcę wiedzieć… On jest chyba przekonany, że niebezpieczeństwo minęło; ja nie.

I znowu: to nie jest tak do końca kłamstwo. Sherlock zachowuje się, jakby nic mu nie groziło, ale ten facet, z którym John spotkał się w magazynie, wyglądał na całkiem niebezpiecznego.

Molly otwiera szeroko oczy; szczęka trochę jej opada, a usta układają się w idealne „O”. Kiwa głową i robi trzęsący się wdech.

— No tak. To… Ja niestety za bardzo nie pomogę. Miałam do czynienia tylko z bardzo drobną częścią tej sprawy, a on… no, on nie lubi się z niczego tłumaczyć.

— Nie szkodzi — zapewnia ją prędko John. — Przyda mi się każda informacja, jakiej dasz radę mi udzielić.

— Miał przy sobie telefon — mówi szybko Molly. — Telefon z aparatem. I prześwietlał go. Kiedy o niego zapytałam, powiedział, że należy do kobiety, która przysłała go na jego adres. Powiedział, uch, powiedział, że ona lubi gry… że lubi się bawić. Wyglądało to tak, jakby ten telefon był zabezpieczony hasłem, a on próbował się do niego włamać. A potem, wczoraj, powiedział… że próbuje odzyskać jakieś kompromitujące materiały, nie dopuścić do jakiegoś skandalu, i że nadepnął na odcisk, komu nie trzeba. I to, uch… to już wszystko, co wiem.

— Wiesz, jak ta kobieta się nazywa?

— Tylko jak ma na imię: Irene. — Molly ze smutkiem kręci głową. — Wiem, że to niezbyt pomocne. Przykro mi.

— A czy… — John urywa i zwilża językiem wargi, szukając najlepszych słów na to, o co chce zapytać. — Czy pamiętasz, żeby wspominał coś o kocie?

— O kocie? — Kobieta krzywi się, wysilając pamięć. — Chyba nie. Dlaczego?

— Pani Hudson – właścicielka mieszkania – znalazła zamkniętego w nim kota, kiedy poszła tam wynieść część rzeczy. Ale Mike mówi, że on nigdy nie miał kota, a kiedy o tym wspominam, to on… dziwnie się zachowuje.

— A to był czarny kot? — pyta Molly, w zamyśleniu przechylając głowę. — Kocur? Z takim jakby niskim miaukiem?

John czuje, jak coś mu skacze w piersi, wyskakuje z niej do gardła i tam już zostaje, skulone w wielką, ciężką gulę, która utrudnia mu przełykanie.

— Tak. To tak trochę brzmi jak „mrrau”.

To kiepska imitacja, w ogóle nie brzmi jak głos jego kota i Johnowi natychmiast robi się strasznie wstyd, że w ogóle próbował. Ale Molly wcale to nie dziwi. Kiwa głową, obchodzi Johna dookoła i przechodzi na drugą stronę pomieszczenia. John idzie za nią i razem podchodzą do stołu, na którym leżą podkładka do przypinania dokumentów, zeszyt, para ochronnych gogli, garść długopisów i komórka.

Molly zdejmuje ze stołu telefon.

— Jednego dnia wieczorem, mniej więcej wtedy, kiedy Sherlock zniknął, znalazłam u mnie pod domem czarnego kocura. Po prostu skowyczał pod moimi drzwiami. Kiedy je otworzyłam, przebiegł mi między nogami. Nie mogłam go wyprosić. Nie pozwalał mi do siebie podejść, ale nie chciał mnie też spuścić z oczu – tylko się skradał dookoła i miauczał, ile sił w płucach. Przeraził biednego Toby’ego na śmierć. Toby to mój kot. W końcu zadzwoniłam do Towarzystwa Opieki nad Zwierzętami i oni przysłali kogoś, żeby go złapał. Ale kiedy otworzyłam drzwi, kot po prostu wybiegł z mieszkania. Więcej go nie widziałam. Wybacz, mam tu gdzieś jego zdjęcia, muszę je tylko znaleźć.

— A — przypomina sobie John i sam wyciąga z kieszeni kurtki komórkę. — Ja też mam zdjęcia.

Jemu znalezienie zdjęć przychodzi łatwiej; ostatecznie to jedyne zdjęcia, które robił, a ma ich prawie setkę. Przewija je i widzi kota w oknie i kota u siebie na kolanach, i kota w skórzanym fotelu, i znów u niego na kolanach…

John przerywa, a potem przewija z powrotem do zdjęcia, na którym kot leży na fotelu, i się na nie gapi. Faktycznie wygląda trochę jak Sherlock, prawda, taki skulony w tym fotelu?

Ledwo to pomyśli, zastanawia się, co też mu do głowy strzeliło, bo teraz kot _zupełnie_ nie wygląda już na zdjęciu jak Sherlock. Co ma sens, mówi sobie, bo kot jest kotem, a Sherlock nie.

— Aha! — woła Molly i podskakuje triumfująco, a potem pokazuje Johnowi ekran telefonu. — Znalazłam. To on.

To jego kot. Kuli się w kącie i wygląda okropnie – sierść ma zlepioną i brudną, oczy świecą mu się od flesza, pokazuje kły – ale John poznałby go wszędzie i w każdym stanie.

— Tak — mówi nie swoim głosem. — Tak, to on.

Podaje jej swój telefon z własnym zdjęciem na wyświetlaczu i Molly chichocze, przypuszczalnie zdumiona, że ten sam kot mógł być taki spokojny, ale nie zaprzecza, że to wyraźnie ten sam kot.

— I pani Hudson znalazła tego kota u Sherlocka w mieszkaniu?

John kiwa głową i chowa telefon do kieszeni.

— To… — Molly marszczy nos. — dziwna rzecz. Wiesz, wydawało mi się, że ten kocur Sherlockiem _pachnie_. To znaczy jego płynem po goleniu. Ale… wtedy w pewnym sensie wszędzie i we wszystkim widziałam Sherlocka i…

— Dziwna rzecz — powtarza John, kiedy Molly nie mówi już nic więcej. — Mogłabyś wysłać mi to zdjęcie?

 

***

 

John wraca do mieszkania przy Baker Street i zastaje je puste i ciche, za co jest cokolwiek wdzięczny. Wprawdzie musi porozmawiać z Sherlockiem, ale najpierw chce spędzić trochę czasu sam.

Siada przy biurku i włącza komputer, który rzeczywiście pracuje teraz ciszej i sprawniej niż zanim Sherlock go naprawił. Pulpit ładuje się prawie od razu i John otwiera przeglądarkę internetową i wpisuje w pasek wyszukiwania „Irene Londyn”.

Kiedy dostaje prawie czterdzieści milionów wyników, uświadamia sobie, jakie to bezcelowe. Kilka miesięcy temu wyszukiwanie po słowach „Sherlock Londyn” doprowadziło go do strony Sherlocka, ale „Sherlock” to _o wiele_ rzadziej spotykane imię.

Telefon ćwierka mu w kieszeni kurtki i nagle John uświadamia sobie, że jeszcze jej nie zdjął. Zdejmuje ją teraz i przewiesza ją przez oparcie krzesła, po czym wyciąga z kieszeni komórkę.

Ma jedną nową wiadomość, od „nieznanego nadawcy”. Zawiera ona tylko dwa słowa, a po nich coś, co John może tylko wziąć za podpis, i brzmi „Irene Adler. MH”.

Ze świstem bierze głęboki wdech, a potem odkłada telefon na biurko i z powrotem siada.

Niepokojące. Nawet bardziej niż trochę niepokojące, że ktoś nie tylko wie, czego w danej chwili szukał, ale i może mu tę informację podać. Ktoś go obserwuje; nie ma innej możliwości. Ktoś o inicjałach MH. John nikogo takiego nie zna.

Wpisuje w pasek wyszukiwania „Irene Adler Londyn” i tym razem wyniki są o wiele bardziej pomocne.

Wygląda na to, że Irene Adler miała kiedyś własną stronę, chociaż odnośnik jest nieaktualny i kliknięcie go skutkuje tylko błędem „nie znaleziono strony”. Opis na stronie wyszukiwarki brzmi „Kobieta. Wysoce wyspecjalizowane usługi okultystyczne”.

Usługi okultystyczne. _Chryste_. John zamyka pokrywę laptopa i odsuwa krzesło od biurka.

„Klątwa” – powiedział Sherlock. Jakoby ktoś zmienił go w kota. Dalej kot – jak najbardziej prawdziwy kot, który według Molly przynajmniej raz kiedyś pachniał Sherlockowym płynem po goleniu. „Nadepnął na odcisk, komu nie trzeba” – powiedziała dalej Molly. Wymieniła też kobietę o imieniu Irene. Jakiś pieprzony nieznany nadawca podpowiedział, że to Irene Adler. A teraz „usługi okultystyczne”.

John zaczyna się zastanawiać, czy to jednak nie on, do cholery, traci tutaj rozum.

 

***

 

Sherlock wraca dość późnym wieczorem, taszcząc spore pudło z przegródkami na dokumenty. Chyba jest zadowolony, widząc, że John czeka na niego, siedząc w czerwonym fotelu, i nogą zamykając za sobą drzwi, posyła Johnowi szeroki uśmiech.

— Co to jest? — pyta John, ruchem głowy wskazując pudło.

— Akta Lestrade’a dotyczące tych seryjnych samobójstw. — Sherlock odstawia pudło na stolik i zaczyna zdejmować rękawiczki, mówiąc przy tym szybko: — Pewnie już widziałeś; ledwo dzisiaj rano było następne. Samobójczyni zażyła truciznę, sama ją przyjęła, a jej ciało znaleziono w miejscu, gdzie nie miała powodu przebywać. Od razu było oczywiste, że jej śmierć jest powiązana z tymi samobójstwami, chociaż policja jak zwykle potrzebowała trochę pomocy, zanim to zrozumiała. Na szczęście Lestrade prędko przyznał, że to dla niego za głęboka woda. Seria _siedmiu_ samobójstw, a między szóstym i siódmym dziewięć miesięcy odstępu. Genialne! Och, przyszły Święta!

— Tak — mówi John. Nie chce dać się odwieść za daleko od tematu, który naprawdę go interesuje. — Dobrze. Słuchaj…

— Wolałbym oczywiście mieć cię na miejscu przestępstwa, ale liczył się czas, a ciebie nie było w domu.

Zdziwiony, John marszczy brwi.

— Chciałeś, żebym tam był? Czemu?

— Bo jesteś lekarzem wojskowym — odpowiada Sherlock z nieznacznym uśmiechem. Zdejmuje z ramion płaszcz, a John zauważa, że jest on wełniany i grubszy, niż by tego wymagała pogoda, a wygląda na dość drogi. Niewątpliwie widziałeś wiele ran. Straszną śmierć. Założę się, że także sporo przemocy. Pomyślałem, że może zechcesz zobaczyć ich więcej.

John myśli, żeby powiedzieć „Widziałem tych rzeczy dość, jak na jedno życie. O wiele za dużo.” Ale potem wyobraża sobie, jak faktycznie przychodzi na miejsce brodni, klęka przy zwłokach i szuka przyczyny zgonu i… no cóż.

— Mówiłeś, że zostałeś przeklęty — mówi zamiast tego. — Przez kogo?

Między brwiami Sherlocka pokazuje się zmarszczka, a potem mężczyzna uważnie ogląda go sobie od stóp do głów i John czuje na sobie jego spojrzenie prawie namacalnie, jak dotyk. Patrzy po sobie, ale nie widzi nic, co by zasługiwało na aż taką lustrację.

— Byłeś u świętego Bartłomieja — dochodzi do wniosku Sherlock po najwyżej dziesięciu sekundach. — Rozmawiałeś z Molly.

„Skąd u diabła…?” – myśli John, ale odpycha tę myśl. To teraz nieważne.

— Powiedziała, że uraziłeś niewłaściwą osobę.

Sherlock wydaje niewyraźny odgłos potwierdzenia i z zaskakującą gracją klapie na podłogę tam, gdzie stał.

— Kobietę. — Ściąga pudło na dokumenty ze stolika na dywan przed sobą i jednym uderzeniem ręki przewraca je na bok, tak że zawartość wysypuje się na podłogę. — Popełniłem ten błąd, że wyraziłem zwątpienie w jej umiejętności i zadrwiłem sobie z jej niby-romantycznego zainteresowania mną.

John gapi się na sprawozdania i fotografie, które Sherlock byle jak rozpościera po podłodze. Trochę przypomina mu to kota, rozsypującego karmę po kuchni.

— Czyli… jakaś kobieta nałożyła na ciebie klątwę?

— Nie _jakaś_ kobieta — prostuje Sherlock. — _Kobieta_.

„Kobieta”. Johnowi nie podoba się to, jak dobrze pasują do siebie poszczególne elementy tej układanki. Albo znalazł się w centrum doskonale zorganizowanego spisku… albo to jednak nie jest taka _do końca_ bzdura.

— I zmieniła cię w kota.

— Tak. Powiedziała, że kot będzie do mnie „dobrze pasował”. — Sherlock rozsypuje zawartość pudła jeszcze szerzej. Próbuje chyba rozmieścić papiery tak, żeby każdy z nich leżał osobno, nie zasłaniając innych.

— Mówiłeś, że pomogłem ci w odzyskaniu ludzkiej postaci — mówi John. — Co to znaczyło?

Sherlock opiera łokcie na kolanach, splata dłonie pod brodą i nie podnosi wzroku znad swojego bałaganu.

— Klątwa miała pewne warunki końcowe — mówi. — Pomogłeś je wypełnić, to wszystko.

Nie ma chyba ochoty mówić dalej, a chociaż ciekawość Johna bynajmniej nie jest zaspokojona, ten szczegół postanawia odpuścić.

— Ta sprawa, nad którą pracowałeś — mówi zamiast tego. — Molly mówiła, że próbowałeś odzyskać jakieś skandalizujące materiały.

— Mm, tak. — Sherlock przymyka oczy i w tej pozycji wygląda to tak, jakby się modlił. — Ona była w posiadaniu zdjęć pewnej dość ważnej osoby, na których osoba ta korzystała z jej usług. To by mogło wywołać kłopoty, gdyby się wydało, że jedna z najwyżej postawionych osób w państwie zatrudnia czarodziejkę. Oczywiście później sprawa się raczej skomplikowała.

„Czarodziejkę”. John robi krzywą minę. Dalej nie wie, czy coś z tego jest prawdą, ale ma przynajmniej pewność, że Sherlock tak uważa.

— No to gdzie ona jest teraz? — pyta. — Ta „Kobieta”.

Sherlock szarpie głową, jakby przeganiał muchę.

— Dawno zniknęła, chociaż mój brat dalej niezmordowanie próbuje ją wyśledzić. Ale to już zupełnie nieważne. — Potem dodaje takim głosem, jakby dopiero teraz coś sobie przypomniał: — Komuś przekazywała informacje. W końcu nie dowiedziałem się, komu.

Nagle Sherlock otwiera oczy i mierzy Johna przenikliwym spojrzeniem spod zmrużonych powiek. John stara się pod nim nie wiercić.

— Jeszcze mi tak całkiem nie wierzysz, ale… twoje niedowierzanie nie jest już takie silne, jak było — stwierdza Sherlock. Głos ma zupełnie pozbawiony emocji.

Nie? John wzdycha i odchyla głowę na oparcie fotela.

— Chryste — mruczy pod nosem.

Sam już nie wie, w co wierzy.

 

***

 

Następnego dnia John ma w przychodni popołudniową zmianę. Czuje się tam dziwnie tak, jakby wrócił do jakiegoś miejsca z dzieciństwa. Jakby minęły lata, a nie dni. Uczucie to tylko się pogłębia, kiedy widzi uśmiechniętą twarz Sarah.

— Wszystko w porządku? — pyta kobieta. — Twój współlokator zadzwonił z informacją, że masz małą grypę. A, właśnie, od kiedy masz współlokatora? Myślałam, że mieszkasz tylko z kotem.

— Nie miałem współlokatora — odpowiada John. — To się po prostu… jakoś tak nagle stało i… Uch.

Ale nie wie, jak wyjaśnić, jak wyglądały jego dwa ostatnie dni, i nie bardzo chce.

Zanim jego zmiana się skończy, nie potrafiłby powiedzieć, czy to on bardziej unika Sarah, czy ona jego, ale podejrzewa, że na randkę już więcej nie pójdą.

Co mu przypomina o uwadze Sherlocka: „Jeśli przyprowadzisz tu jeszcze kiedyś tę… _kobietę_ , z którą byłeś na randce… to ja nie odpowiadam za swoje czyny.”

Co z kolei przypomina mu, jak kot na nią parskał i warczał, a potem ocierał się Johnowi o spodnie, żeby przeszły jego zapachem.

„Zwariowałem” – myśli. „Do reszty zwariowałem.”

Kiedy wraca do domu, Sherlocka nie ma, a jedynym dźwiękiem w mieszkaniu jest słabe echo radia pani Hudson. John czuje się od tego taki samotny, że aż prawie nie może tego znieść.

Siada przy biurku przed komputerem, myśląc, że może popracuje nad blogiem. Napisze coś o nowym współlokatorze. Albo coś, żeby upamiętnić tego, którego stracił; w końcu dalej ma dziesiątki zdjęć kota.

Kiedy się loguje, dzwoni dzwonek do drzwi. John zastyga w bezruchu z palcami nad klawiaturą. Do niego? Wątpi. Od kiedy tu zamieszkał, jeszcze ani razu nikt nie zadzwonił mu do drzwi. Podejrzewa też, że kto by nie dzwonił teraz, nie jest to ktoś, z kim chciałby się zobaczyć.

Znów słychać dzwonek; z westchnieniem wstaje i idzie do drzwi. Ma właśnie dotknąć klamki, kiedy słyszy, jak radio pani Hudson przestaje grać, a drzwi do jej mieszkania się otwierają.

„Czyli może to nie do mnie” – myśli i wraca do biurka.

Zdążył tylko podejść z powrotem do krzesła, kiedy pani Hudson woła z dołu:

— John! Nie działa ci dzwonek? Taksówka przyjechała!

John zdecydowanie nie zamawiał taksówki i bierze głęboki oddech, żeby jej to odkrzyknąć. Ale potem zmienia zdanie i gryzie się w język. Taksówkarze nie podjeżdżają człowiekowi pod dom ot, tak, przypadkiem: ktoś ich przysyła.

— Dziękuję, pani Hudson! — odkrzykuje zamiast tego. Sięga po kurtkę, wymaszerowuje z mieszkania i schodzi schodami do holu. Drzwi wejściowe są otwarte, a na chodniku przed domem rzeczywiście czeka jakiś mężczyzna, opierając się o taksówkę.

— Przepraszam — mówi do pani Hudson. — Coś zaprzątnęło moją uwagę. Teraz już ja się tym zajmę. — Całuje ją w policzek, od czego kobieta uśmiecha się i klepie go czule po policzku. Zanim zwróci się do taksówkarza, czeka, aż kobieta wejdzie z powrotem do siebie do mieszkania.

Taksówkarz jest starszym mężczyzną, w zasadzie zupełnie niepozornym, w czapce z daszkiem, okularach i do połowy rozpiętym swetrze. Uśmiecha się do Johna samymi wargami, nie oczami. John prostuje plecy i zadziera wysoko głowę. Znowu uprowadzenie i pusty magazyn; jest ciekawy, czy spotka tego samego faceta z parasolem, czy tym razem kogoś innego.

Miał wziąć broń. Co on sobie myślał, do cholery, że zszedł na dół bez pistoletu?

Myślał sobie, że musi obronić przed tą sytuacją panią Hudson, powtarza sobie spokojnie. Nie wie, co się dzieje, ale ona nie zasługuje na to, żeby ją to objęło.

— Taksówka dla doktora Watsona — mówi kierowca.

John robi głęboki wdech, wychodzi na dwór i zamyka za sobą drzwi.

— Nie pamiętam, żebym zamawiał taksówkę.

— To nie znaczy, że jej pan nie potrzebuje. — Facet odpycha się od boku taksówki, podchodzi do drzwi pasażera i je otwiera. — Proszę wsiadać, doktorze Watson. Zabiorę pana na przejażdżkę.

John zerka na okna 221 b, w których nie pali się światło, a potem rozgląda się w obie strony wzdłuż Baker Street. W okolicznych budynkach dalej pali się mnóstwo świateł. Mógłby krzyknąć, narobić zamieszania i ktoś na pewno by wyjrzał zobaczyć, co się dzieje.

Ale wie, co by się wtedy stało, jeśli ten facet ma broń i nie zawaha się strzelić do kogoś, kto spróbuje przyjść Johnowi na ratunek.

Podchodzi do taksówki i wsiada do środka.

 

***

 

— To dokąd jedziemy tym razem? — pyta John wesołym tonem. Wyobraża sobie, że to naprawdę człowieka uwiera, kiedy osoba, którą próbuje zastraszyć, zachowuje świetny humor. — Znowu do jakiegoś pustego magazynu, czy tym razem spróbujemy czegoś mniej sztampowego?

Taksówkarz przygląda mu się spokojnie we wstecznym lusterku.

— Nie wie pan, kim jestem, prawda?

— Kim jesteś? — powtarza John, uśmiechając się i napotykając w lusterku wzrok mężczyzny. — Właściwie nie. _Myślę_ , że możesz naprawdę być taksówkarzem, i… — Rozgląda się po wnętrzu taksówki i zauważa przypięte do deski rozdzielczej zdjęcie dwójki dzieci. — i jeszcze myślę, że to pewnie twoje dzieci. Ale poza tym nie, nic o tobie nie wiem. Ani zresztą o twoim pracodawcy. A próbowałem do tego dojść.

Mężczyzna mruga i skupia się z powrotem na drodze przed sobą.

— Sądziłem, że Holmes coś panu powie. Nie czytał pan nawet żadnej dzisiejszej gazety ani nic?

No więc John czyta gazety codziennie. Dzisiaj na pierwszej stronie każdej gazety w Londynie był artykuł o siódmym z seryjnych samobójstw i spekulacje na temat tego, czy to aby nie morderstwo. Ale zakładając, że taksówkarz nie zamierza się zabić, John nie wie, co to ma do rzeczy.

— Właściwie to nie miałem czasu — odpowiada beztrosko.

— Ha. No tak — mówi na to taksówkarz i chociaż John nie widzi w lusterku dolnej połowy jego twarzy, słyszy w jego głosie uśmiech. — Domyślam się, że był pan zajęty swoim _zwierzątkiem_ , co?

Słysząc ten dobór słów, John natychmiast przestaje udawać szampański humor. Wygląda z kamienną twarzą przez okno, przygotowując się psychicznie na to, co nastąpi, i macając przez materiał kieszeni kontur komórki. Mówi sobie, że jeśli sytuacja zacznie całkiem wymykać się spod kontroli, to wezwie policję. Może nawet zadzwonić bezpośrednio do Lestrade’a. Dalej ma jego numer, choć jeszcze ani razu go nie użył.

— Proszę się nic nie martwić, doktorze Watson — mówi kierowca. — Jesteśmy prawie na miejscu.

Przez resztę podróży John milczy i w końcu stają przed dwoma stojącymi obok siebie budynkami, prawie identycznymi, przynajmniej z zewnątrz.

— Studium Policealne imienia Rolanda-Kerra — wyjaśnia taksówkarz, otwierając drzwi, żeby John mógł wysiąść.

Johnowi nie wydaje się, żeby to była mądra decyzja: porwać kogoś, a potem powiedzieć mu, dokąd się go zabrało. Ale nie mówi nic, wysiada z taksówki, przez chwilę przygląda się budynkom, a potem patrzy na kierowcę.

Kierowcę, który trzyma teraz pistolet i celuje z niego prosto w pierś Johna. Pistolet, a właściwie atrapę – niewątpliwą atrapę.

John nie daje jednak po sobie poznać, że się zorientował, i pozwala mężczyźnie myśleć, że jest należycie zastraszony, kiedy ten prowadzi go do budynku po prawej, potem pustymi, ale jasno oświetlonymi korytarzami, wreszcie do klasy pełnej długich drewnianych stołów i plastikowych krzeseł.

Nikogo więcej tam nie ma. Ani faceta z parasolem, ani nikogo innego. Zdziwiony, John patrzy na taksówkarza, który z ponurym uśmiechem gestem poleca mu usiąść.

— Niech pan siada, doktorze Watson, to będziemy mogli zacząć.

John siada. Facet siada naprzeciwko, dalej mierząc mu w pierś z atrapy pistoletu.

— Muszę powiedzieć, doktorze, że jak dotąd jest pan najspokojniejszy ze wszystkich. Wszyscy inni na tym etapie próbowali się ze mną co najmniej targować.

— Inni? — pyta John, zupełnie pogubiony.

I wtedy nagle spada to na niego jak grom: wzmianka o dzisiejszych gazetach i o Sherlocku, uprowadzenie przez niepozornego taksówkarza, który zawiózł go do otwartego, ale pustego budynku, w którym John _nie ma powodu być_.

— Ci „samobójcy” — mówi. — To ty ich zabiłeś.

Taksówkarz kręci głową i wolną ręką sięga do kieszeni swetra.

— Ja tam nikogo nie zabiłem, doktorze Watson. Ja tylko do tych ludzi mówiłem… a oni się sami zabili. I pan zrobi to samo.

Mężczyzna stawia na stole między nimi dwie szklane buteleczki. John widzi, że każda z nich zawiera po jednej tabletce.

— Dwie buteleczki — stwierdza. — Dwie tabletki.

— Właśnie. Jedna właściwa, druga nie. Jak zażyje pan tabletkę z dobrej buteleczki, to pan przeżyje. Jak z tej złej… to pan umrze. Ja wiem, która jest która, ale to pan wybiera. A nieważne, którą pan wybierze, ja zażyję tę drugą.

— I oczekujesz, że uwierzę — mówi John — że wszyscy oni, siedem osób z rzędu, po prostu akurat wybrali niewłaściwą tabletkę? Nie sądzę, koleś. Przypadek tak nie działa.

— To nie jest przypadek; to gra — zaprzecza taksówkarz, prawie na niego krzycząc ze złości, choć nie całkiem. — Jak szachy, tylko takie, w których jest tylko jeden ruch, a nagrodą a zwycięstwo jest przeżycie.

— Jasne — odpowiada John, jak najbardziej okazując złość. — Widziałem ten film. I prawdę mówiąc wolę scenę pojedynku z tym Hiszpanem. To jest jakieś pieprzenie. Nie będę z tobą grał.

Taksówkarz uśmiecha się i rozsiada wygodniej, teraz celując Johnowi w głowę.

— Będzie pan grał albo strzelę panu w głowę.

— Myślisz, że nie odróżnię prawdziwego pistoletu od atrapy?

Mężczyzna pociąga za spust i z wylotu lufy strzela płomyk.

— Nikt z nich nie odróżnił.

— No cóż, nikt z nich nie jest kapitanem Johnem Watsonem z Piątego Northumberlandzkiego Pułku Fizylierów po trzech zakichanych latach w Afganistanie, weteranem z Kandaharu i Helmandu. Więc owszem, umiem rozpoznać imitację pistoletu. A teraz… — John uderza dłonią o stół i wstaje, prostując się na całą swoją wysokość, tak że wisi nad taksówkarzem, który dalej siedzi. — Dobrze się bawiłem, ale to już koniec. Nie będę z tobą grał. Zadzwonię do inspektora Lestrade’a ze Scotland Yardu i powtórzę mu wszystko, co mi właśnie powiedziałeś.

— I nawet nie jest pan ciekawy — mówi cicho mężczyzna — co wiem o Holmesie? Ani dlaczego to pana wybrałem na numer osiem?

John zamiera w bezruchu. Wie, że nie powinien na to reagować. Nie wolno ustępować zabójcy, który próbuje człowieka rozproszyć, ale…

— No cóż — mówi wolno John — bez przerwy wspominasz o Sherlocku, więc chyba słusznie zakładam, że wybrałeś mnie dlatego, że jestem jego współlokatorem. A zatem: skąd znasz Sherlocka Holmesa? On dopiero wczoraj uzyskał dostęp do akt tej sprawy.

Uśmiech, który posyła mu w odpowiedzi taksówkarz, jest jak dotąd jego najbardziej ponurym.

— Nie jest pan tylko jego współlokatorem, doktorze Watson. O, nie, pan jest jego Piękną, a on – pana Bestią. I dzięki tej sztuczce udało się panu ściągnąć na siebie uwagę mojego sponsora, który, tak się składa, jest prawdziwym fanem Sherlocka Holmesa.

John marszczy brwi.

— Twój sponsor? Ktoś ci płaci za zabijanie ludzi? Szczerze, koleś, nie wygląda mi to na dobrą robotę.

— Ja jestem chodzącym trupem, doktorze Watson. — Taksówkarz stuka się w bok głowy. — Mam tu tętniaka. Dawniej to było tak, że każdy mój oddech mógł być ostatnim.

— „Dawniej”?

— Teraz mam sponsora. Zabijam, kiedy mi każe, a moje życie za każdym razem trochę się wydłuża.

— Nie. — John kręci głową, łapiąc się na tym, że nie potrafi jednak odejść od stołu. — Ludzki organizm tak nie działa. Nie można ot, tak wydłużyć komuś życia ani na dowolnie długo unieszkodliwić tętniaka. A zresztą co to ma wspólnego z Sherlockiem?

—  _Pan_ nie może — potwierdza taksówkarz. — Ale to nie znaczy, że nikt nie może. Myśli pan, że to taka zwyczajna sprawa, żeby ludzie zmieniali się w koty?

John czuje się, jakby ktoś odessał mu cały tlen prosto z płuc, a mięśnie od tego obumarły. Może się tylko gapić oniemiały z szeroko otwartymi oczami, jak taksówkarz śmieje się z jego zszokowania.

— Są tacy, którzy mogą więcej niż my, zwykli ludzie. A jeśli chodzi o pańskiego Holmesa, to, no cóż. Nie tylko jego cieszy dobre morderstwo. Są i inni tacy jak on, z tym że on jest tylko człowiekiem… a tu chodzi o kogoś, kto jest kimś o wiele więcej.

John odzyskuje nagle oddech, a wraz z nim głos.

— Więcej niż człowiekiem? Na przykład organizacją albo… jakimś… wszechpotężnym czarodziejem?

Jakaś jego część wzdryga się przed powiedzeniem tego na głos, a może spodziewa się spotkać się z szyderstwem, ale taksówkarz nie widzi chyba w tym pytaniu nic dziwnego.

— Jest takie nazwisko, którego nikt nie wymawia — odpowiada. — I ja też go nie wypowiem; w końcu chcę żyć. Ale wie pan co, doktorze Watson? — Przesuwa buteleczki po stole. — Proszę wybrać tabletkę. Jeśli wybierze pan tę nieszkodliwą, powiem panu wszystko, co wiem. A potem zażyję tę drugą.

A jeśli John wybierze tę złą, to stanie się następnym trupem, którego będzie oglądał Sherlock.

John bierze do ręki buteleczkę po prawej, unosi ją do dobiegającego z góry światła jarzeniówek i ogląda tabletkę: jest to zwykła pigułka zrobiona z mnóstwa białych drobinek i tu i tam paru różowych.

Jeszcze nie zdecydował, wziąć tabletkę, czy nie, kiedy w sali rozlega się strzał, rozbijając okno. Taksówkarz osuwa się pod stół. John podąża wzrokiem po torze lotu pocisku przez okno do budynku obok, który też ma roztrzaskane okno. Za nim stoi Sherlock z pistoletem w ręce – pistoletem _Johna_ , jeśli John się nie myli – i wpatruje się prosto w Johna przerażonym wzrokiem.

— Sh… — zaczyna John, ale jego uwagę odwraca jakieś „urch”, odgłos bólu i desperacji, dochodzące spod jego stóp.

W Johnie natychmiast budzi się lekarz. Upuszcza buteleczkę z tabletką na podłogę, osuwa się na kolana, na czworakach obchodzi stół dookoła i podpełza do taksówkarza, który wije się i wyraźnie ma trudności z oddychaniem.

— Spokojnie — mówi mu John, obmacując go w poszukiwaniu rany po kuli. — Daj mi tylko zobaczyć, czy uda mi się…

Ale dociera do niego, że na ciele mężczyzny nic nie ma. Żadnej krwi, żadnej rany. Facet próbuje szarpać się za gardło palcami wykrzywionymi jak szpony: dusi się. Może połknął jedną z tych tabletek? John rzuca okiem na stół, ale nie, druga tabletka dalej tam jest w swojej buteleczce.

Potem John spuszcza z powrotem wzrok i wtedy to widzi: ślady na skórze na szyi taksówkarza. Cztery okrągłe wgłębienia po jednej stronie tchawicy i jedno po drugiej. Jak ślady palców. John delikatnie kładzie mężczyźnie na szyi własną rękę. Umiejscowienie zagłębień jest idealne: to są dokładnie te miejsca, gdzie opuszki palców wpiłyby się w ciało, gdyby ktoś go dusił.

Ale nikt go nie dusi. Nic tam nie ma. John przebiega dłońmi wzdłuż szyi mężczyzny i nie czuje nic; nic też nie widzi. A jednak twarz taksówkarza robi się sina, a na jego szyi wyraźnie teraz widać odcisk dłoni.

— Przykro mi — mówi mężczyźnie nerwowo John, kiedy jego ciałem zaczynają wstrząsać konwulsje. — Nie wiem, co się dzieje. Nie wiem…

— Mo… — udaje się wydusić z siebie taksówkarzowi, który nie może już złapać oddechu. — _Moriarty_.

Raz, dwa razy kopie nogami, potem jeszcze raz, już słabiej, zanim całe jego ciało zrobi się bezwładne, a potem zupełnie znieruchomieje.

 

***

 

Sanitariusze dają Johnowi pomarańczowy kocyk, na wypadek jakby był w szoku, i John siada z tylnych stopniach karetki, mając go na ramionach.

Nie czuje się, jakby był w szoku, chociaż pierwszy by przyznał, że naprawdę powinien być. Kurde, cały jego światopogląd stanął właśnie na głowie i nie ulega wątpliwości, że będzie miał na temat tego wieczoru koszmary – koszmary o byciu duszonym przez niewidzialne ręce – tygodniami, jeśli nie dłużej.

Przynajmniej nie jest całkiem sam.

— Miał ślady na skórze — szepcze do Sherlocka tak cicho, że sam nie słyszy wszystkiego, co mówi, chociaż Sherlock nie ma z tym chyba żadnego kłopotu. — Jakby na szyi zaciskały mu się czyjeś _dłonie_ , Sherlock, ale tam _nic_ nie było.

Kiedy przyjechała policja, szyja taksówkarza nie była nawet zaróżowiona, a już na pewno nie posiniaczona, mimo że powinna taka być i _wyglądało_ na to, że taka będzie. John doskonale zdaje więc sobie sprawę z tego, że brzmi to tak, jakby oszalał, ale Sherlock tylko kiwa głową z powagą i przywiera do niego ciaśniej, praktycznie robiąc za drugi kocyk, tylko że okrywający Johna z przodu.

Wtedy podchodzi Greg Lestrade. Ręce ma w kieszeniach płaszcza.

— Pewnie nie widziałeś, kto strzelał przez to okno? — pyta Johna.

Kręcąc głową i próbując przybrać minę zawodu, że tego nie zauważył, John bardzo się pilnuje, żeby nie spojrzeć na Sherlocka.

Greg nie wygląda jednak na szczególnie rozczarowanego.

— Ech, no. Domyślam się, że taki ktoś musi mieć wrogów. Może któryś z nich go śledził…

Wzrusza ramionami, przebiera nogami i robi taką minę, jakby chciał jeszcze coś powiedzieć, ale Sherlock dosyć teatralnie wzdycha.

— Czy może to już wszystko? — pyta.

— Czy to wszystko? — powtarza Greg z wyraźnym niedowierzaniem w głosie. — Oczywiście że nie. Dalej mam pytania. Do was obu.

Sherlock wygląda całkiem jak dziecko, które robi, co może, żeby dostać napadu złości; brakuje tylko tupania i dłoni zaciśniętych w pięści.

— Och, co _znowu_? Bo wiesz, John jest w szoku — mówi. — Patrz, ma kocyk!

Greg rzeczywiście patrzy na Johna, potem z powrotem Sherlocka i widzi coś, od czego mina mu łagodnieje, a ramiona się garbią w czymś w rodzaju współczucia.

— No dobra — mówi. — Ściągniemy was jutro. Idź się zaopiekuj swoim… — Ruchem ręki wskazuje Johna, wykrzywiając w zamyśleniu twarz. John niemal widzi, jak obraca mu się w głowie koło z takimi słowami jak „współlokator”, „przyjaciel” i „chłopak” i na żadnym nie chce się zatrzymać. — …Nim — decyduje w końcu i się od nich odwraca.

Sherlock zdejmuje Johnowi z ramion kocyk, zwija go w kłębek i wrzuca do wnętrza karetki, po czym pomaga mu zejść. John nie potrzebuje tej pomocy, ale pozwala mu odprowadzić się od miejsca zdarzenia, czując się trochę tak, jakby był kimś bardzo ważnym, a Sherlock jego przewodnikiem.

Kiedy od tłumu policjantów i gapiów dzieli ich przyzwoita odległość, Sherlock przystaje i go obraca, tak że stoją twarzą w twarz. Zawisa nad nim z wyczekującym wyrazem twarzy, a John ma ochotę powiedzieć coś w rodzaju „Co zrobiłeś z moim pistoletem?”, „Jak mnie znalazłeś?” albo nawet „Wiesz, co to znaczy «Moriarty»?”

Z jakiegoś powodu zamiast tego mówi:

— Kto ciebie uczył strzelać? To było coś strasznego.

To chyba zaskakuje Sherlocka tak samo jak Johna. Sherlock mruga, uśmiecha się krzywo i schyla głowę, jakby John go właśnie skomplementował.

— Z tej odległości, z tej broni i przez okno nie strzeliłbyś ani trochę lepiej.

— Co? Pewnie że strzeliłbym lepiej! — protestuje oburzony John, po czym obaj wybuchają śmiechem i opierają się jeden na drugim; cała ta sytuacja jest idiotyczna. John właśnie prawie zginął, był świadkiem czegoś, co powinno być niemożliwe, a oni chichoczą jak dzieci.

— Czyli — mówi John, kiedy się znowu uspokoją — jesteś tym kotem. Znaczy… kuźwa… naprawdę jesteś moim kotem.

Sherlock w odpowiedzi uśmiecha się tak serdecznie, że gdyby był kobietą, John pomyślałby, że chce mu coś powiedzieć.

Potem przypomina sobie, co powiedział taksówkarz i zastanawia się, czy Sherlock i tak nie chce mu czegoś powiedzieć.

— Zgadza się — mówi Sherlock. — Jestem twoim kotem. —Jego uśmiech trochę blednie, staje się tylko takim lekkim skrzywieniem ust, chociaż tak jakby dalej opromienia mu twarz. — Kolacja?

Zastanawiając się nad tą propozycją, John patrzy z powrotem na Studium Policealne imienia Rolanda-Kerra. Wygląda na to, że tłum jeszcze się nie rozproszył, a policjanci dalej przeczesują budynki w poszukiwaniu śladów. Jest ciekawy, co wykaże sekcja zwłok taksówkarza. I co powinien powiedzieć jutro w odpowiedzi na pytania policji. I kiedy Sherlock zażąda, żeby opowiedział mu wszystko, co się dzisiaj wieczorem wydarzyło.

Ale na razie wydaje mu się, że kolacja to dobry pomysł.

— Umieram z głodu — mówi.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trzy grosze tłumaczki, bo nie mogła się powstrzymać: wiecie, o jakim filmie rozmawiają John i kierowca taksówki? Podobno to ulubiony film Marka Gatissa… Aż boję się myśleć, co jeszcze mogło z niego przesiąknąć do _Sherlocka_.


	3. Epilog

— Będzie mi brakowało mieszkania z kotem.

John nie miał zamiaru mówić tego na głos. On i Sherlock poszli do Chińczyka na rogu Baker Street, gdzie Sherlock zamówił do przekąsek wino, którego może John za dużo wypił.

I opowiedziawszy już Sherlockowi wszystko, co go spotkało ze strony taksówkarza – łącznie z tym kawałkiem o „Moriartym”, który chyba szczególnie Sherlocka intryguje – John stwierdza, że język mu się rozwiązał, a stojąca przy kasie figurka kota szczęścia przypomina mu o jego kocie.

Za którym John rzeczywiście tęskni. Tak się składa, że dość boleśnie.

— Kot nie zniknął i nigdzie się nie wybiera — mówi Sherlock, stukając palcem o brzeg swojego ledwo tkniętego kieliszka. — Czy może chcesz trwać przy tej fikcji, że jestem zabójcą kotów?

— Nie. Wierzę ci. Ale nawet jeśli _byłeś_ moim kotem, to _już nim nie jesteś_ , prawda?

Sherlock posyła mu takie krzywe, niezadowolone spojrzenie, jakby nie wiedział, do czego John zmierza, ale i tak mu się to nie podobało.

— Nie śpisz u mnie na łóżku — wyjaśnia John. — Nie włazisz mi na fotel, żeby cię popieścić i przytulić. Nie ocierasz mi się o nogi, kiedy chcesz, żebym się z tobą podzielił kolacją.

Sherlock dalej nic nie mówi, tylko patrzy, jak John opróżnia kieliszek i nalewa sobie następny.

— Może powinienem jakiegoś adoptować — myśli głośno John. Chociaż podejrzewa, że w życiu nie znajdzie drugiego takiego jak jego kot. Bo niby jak, skoro, jak się okazało, jego kot był cały ten czas człowiekiem?

Słysząc to, Sherlock robi groźną minę. Jest tak, jakby na ich stolik rzuciła cień chmura gradowa.

— Jeżeli sprowadzisz do mieszkania drugiego kota, to ja nie odpowiadam za siebie — mówi.

Johnowi przywodzi to na myśl Sarah i to, co Sherlock powiedział o niej, co z kolei przypomina mu, co mówił taksówkarz.

— Wiesz, ten taksówkarz powiedział, że ja jestem Piękną, a ty Bestią — mówi i w odpowiedzi zostaje obrzucony nic nie wyrażającym spojrzeniem. Potem przypomina sobie, co to tak naprawdę znaczy, i że odpowiedź Sherlocka mogłaby sprawić, że naprawdę źle by im się razem mieszkało, i szybko kręci głową.

— Nic ważnego — mówi i upija jeszcze wina.

 

***

 

Następnego dnia rano budzi się z zaczątkami paskudnego bólu w skroniach. Nie jest tak strasznie, jak na kac – w końcu nie wypił znowu _aż tyle_ , a już na pewno nie dość, żeby się naprawdę źle poczuć – i podejrzewa, że do popołudnia ból ustąpi.

Jednak przyjemnie też nie jest.

Jęczy, z mocno zaciśniętymi powiekami przetacza się na bok i dziwi się, kiedy zderza się łokciami z czymś włochatym, co stęka i się odsuwa. Natychmiast otwiera oczy.

Sherlock leży na kołdrze skulony w pozycji płodowej. Ma na sobie spodnie z piżamy w paski i szarą koszulkę. Z krzywą miną rozciera sobie czubek głowy; w jego minie nie ma ani śladu senności.

— Co ty wyprawiasz? — pyta John, odsuwając się i podpierając się na łokciu. Poświęca sekundę na rozejrzenie się po pokoju i upewnienie się, że leży we własnym łóżku, a Sherlock rzeczywiście narusza jego prywatność, po czym dalej pokazuje, że się obraził. — Długo tu jesteś?

— Jakieś cztery godziny i dwanaście minut — odpowiada Sherlock, jakby nie było w tym nic dziwnego. — Patrzyłem, jak śpisz.

— Patrzyłeś… — John siada. — Po co?

— Powiedziałeś, że będzie ci brakowało mieszkania z kotem. To właśnie na ogół robiłem rano, kiedy byłem kotem.

Sherlock pozwala, żeby głowa opadła mu na bok, i kładzie ją na kołdrze. Szyja zgina mu się od tego pod kątem, który powinien być nienaturalny i niewygodny, ale jemu chyba to nie przeszkadza.

— Chociaż przyznaję — ciągnie — że kiedy byłem kotem, było to o wiele przyjemniejsze doświadczenie. Bardziej wyostrzone zmysły. Mogłem monitorować ci tętno i liczbę oddechów na minutę w kolejnych fazach snu. No i oddech pachniał ci o wiele ciekawiej.

Sherlock przewraca się na plecy, wyciągając się na łóżku na całą swoją długość. Johna zdumiewa to, jaki koci jest ten ruch. Potem uświadamia sobie, jak bezczelnie się gapił, i odwraca wzrok do czasu, aż Sherlock znowu się ułoży.

— I kiedy byłem kotem, to budząc się, zawsze zagadywałeś do mnie pieszczotliwie, wygłupiałeś się i mnie głaskałeś — dodaje Sherlock. Potem urywa i z zaciekawieniem przechyla głowę na bok. — Czy może teraz też będziesz mnie głaskać?

— Eee — mówi John, czując beznadziejne zażenowanie. — Nie planowałem.

— Hmm. Szkoda. — Sherlock jednym zwinnym ruchem schodzi z łóżka i staje całkiem prosto, patrząc na Johna z góry. John ma wrażenie, że w duchu Sherlock się z niego śmieje, chociaż nie jest tak do końca pewny, dlaczego. — No cóż. Lestrade spodziewa się nas na przesłuchaniu w południe. Na szafce nocnej obok łóżka masz wodę i tabletki przeciwbólowe. Bardzo chętnie napiję się herbaty, jak już do tego dojdziesz – nie ma pośpiechu – chociaż mleko będziesz musiał pożyczyć od pani Hudson. Nasze zużyłem do eksperymentu.

Z tymi słowami Sherlock wychodzi z sypialni Johna, drzwi do niej zostawiając za sobą szeroko otwarte. John słyszy, jak zgrzyta krzesłem o podłogę w kuchni, a potem jak szkło dzwoni o szkło.

Wzdycha i sięga na szafkę nocną po słoiczek paracetamolu.

 

***

 

Czekając, aż tabletki zadziałają, John bierze prysznic i zanim skończy, czuje się już lepiej. Wyciera się do sucha, ubiera i idzie do kuchni.

Sherlock jest w salonie, przycupnięty na oparciu skórzanego fotela i przygląda się uważnie, mrużąc oczy jak w głębokim zamyśleniu, jak John napełnia czajnik wodą.

— Chcesz grzankę? — woła John.

Po prawie minucie ciszy Sherlock odpowiada:

— Nie.

John i tak robi mu grzankę, którą zostawia na stole w kuchni obok parującej filiżanki z herbatą.

Swoje śniadanie zabiera do salonu.

— Tobie herbaty nie przyniosę — mówi, siadając w czerwonym fotelu naprzeciwko Sherlocka. — Już i tak ci ją zrobiłem, przynieść możesz sobie sam.

Sherlock patrzy, jak John wgryza się w grzankę, zasypując sobie koszulę okruszkami. Całe to milczące gapienie się powinno go przypuszczalnie denerwować, ale przypuszcza, że ponieważ miał kilka miesięcy, żeby się do tego przyzwyczaić, kiedy robił to kot, to teraz jest już odporny.

— Więc tak — mówi, przełknąwszy grzankę. — Magia, Klątwy. Czarodzieje. Jak to wszystko właściwie działa?

Jest dumny z tego, jaki jest spokojny, i że kiedy zadaje to pytanie, to w jego głosie _wcale_ nie słychać histerii, mimo że na sam dźwięk tego, jak te słowa padają z jego ust, czuje się, jakby tracił rozum.

Sherlock robi krzywą minę i w końcu odwraca wzrok.

— Sprawa jest skomplikowana. Jeżeli musisz wiedzieć, to do wczorajszego wieczora myślałem, że Kobieta jest jakąś anomalią, a w te bzdury a klątwach to już na pewno nie wierzyłem, póki nie spojrzałem w dół i nie zobaczyłem pary łap zamiast rąk. Mycroft badał to wszystko, kiedy ja byłem… niedysponowany.

— Mycroft?

— Mój brat.

— A — mówi John. — No tak. — Teraz coś sobie przypomina. — Zaraz zaraz. Mycroft Holmes? „MH”?

— Tak. Rozumiem, że go kiedyś spotkałeś.

John marszczy brwi, starając się przypomnieć sobie kiedy spotkał kogoś, kto by choć trochę przypominał Sherlocka.

— Eee, zdaje mi się, że kiedyś przesłał mi SMS-a, ale żebyśmy się _spotkali_? Nie, chyba nie.

— Zabrał cię do opuszczonego magazynu i powiedział coś na tyle denerwującego, że natchnęło cię to do tego, żeby kupić wszystkie zabawki i rodzaje karmy dla kotów, jakie były do dostania w Londynie, i spróbować mi je wmusić.

John prawie przewraca filiżankę z herbatą.

—  _To_ był twój brat?

— Mm. Uwielbia zastraszać ludzi i nie potrafi się powstrzymać, żeby nie wściubić we wszystko tego tłustego nosa. — Sherlock splata dłonie przed sobą i robi zamyśloną minę. — Chociaż to on poinformował mnie wczoraj wieczorem, że zostałeś uprowadzony, i gdzie cię znajdę, więc może jest z niego i jakiś pożytek.

—  _To_ był twój brat? — pyta znowu John. Przewija sobie w głowie taśmę z całego tego spotkania i… uznaje, że nie, to dalej nie ma żadnego sensu. — Myślałem, że to… bo ja wiem, najpierw, że to jakiś superprzestępca, a potem, że może jakiś czarnoksiężnik.

W zasadzie to jeszcze dziś rano John myślał sobie, że może ten facet z magazynu to ten wszechpotężny czarodziej, o którym wspominał taksówkarz. Ale teraz, kiedy już wie, jak bardzo się mylił, nie ma ochoty o tym mówić.

Sherlock prycha i unosi zaciśnięte dłonie do ust.

— Nie, on jest tylko brytyjskim rządem.

— Ach. — No cóż, John domyśla się, że to tłumaczy ten numer z kamerami monitoringu i ten z byciem pod obserwacją. — No dobra. Czyli?

Sherlock przechyla głowę.

— Co „czyli”?

— Czyli – magia, klątwy, czarodzieje? Co wiesz?

Sherlock mruga, chyba zaskoczony.

— Właśnie ci powiedziałem. Nie słuchałeś? Ten temat jest mi zupełnie obcy.

— No tak. — John cierpliwie kiwa głową. Może nie wyraża się dostatecznie jasno? — W ogóle w to nie wierzyłeś, póki nie zostałeś przemieniony. Ale to było rok temu. Przecież chyba od tego czasu _czegoś_ się dowiedziałeś?

Słysząc to, Sherlock z niesmakiem marszczy nos i gapi się na Johna tak, jakby on powinien czuć do siebie taki sam niesmak.

— Tak, oczywiście. Jak miałbym nie prowadzić badań, będąc w postaci kota? To chyba jasne, że powinienem był z tym sobie poradzić, prawda?

„Kurwa, dzień w dzień otwierałeś sobie lodówkę. Skąd mam wiedzieć, co potrafiłeś zrobić, a czego nie?” — myśli John, ale ma na tyle przytomności umysłu, żeby zachować to dla siebie.

— Okej, rozumiem. Ale twój brat nie był w ten sposób ograniczony. I właśnie mówiłeś, że on badał ten temat.

Sherlock robi pogardliwą minę i przewraca oczami.

— Przez cały ten czas, który spędziłem jako kot, Mycroft był zdecydowany umieścić mnie w rządowej placówce badawczej, żeby można było sprawdzić, czy uda się cofnąć przemianę metodami naukowymi. W efekcie przez cały ostatni rok za wszelką cenę starałem się unikać z nim kontaktu. Stąd jego zainteresowanie mną, które tak cię zaniepokoiło. Nie miałem więc specjalnie okazji, żeby dowiedzieć się, co on na ten temat wie.

— Och. — John jest zaskoczony. Gdyby to na niego padło, to… no cóż, nie siedziałby po prostu w pustym mieszkaniu, płosząc lokatorów, niezależnie od ograniczeń, jakie narzucałaby mu kocia postać. — Czyli się poddałeś.

Sherlock się jeży. Jonowi przychodzi na myśl kot z uszami położonymi płasko po głowie i odsłoniętymi kłami.

— Wcale się nie _poddałem_. Wiele razy próbowałem zdobyć jakieś informacje. Po prostu ani razu…

— Nie, to nic nie szkodzi — mówi szybko John. Bo chyba nie ma prawa go oceniać, skoro sam nigdy nie był w takiej sytuacji. — A zresztą to nieważne. Teraz masz mnie, a jak sam powiedziałeś, ja będę walczył do ostatniego tchu.

Mina Sherlocka przestaje być zła i robi się zdziwiona.

— Tak — mówi wolno. — Mam ciebie.

Sherlock zrywa się nagle na nogi, tak że teraz stoi na fotelu, po czym zeskakuje na podłogę. John zakłada, że idzie w końcu przynieść sobie herbatę i grzankę, co mu przypomina, że w czasie tej rozmowy jego własna herbata cały czas stygła. Bierze do ręki filiżankę, podnosi ją.

Po czym natychmiast znowu ją odstawia, kiedy zamiast pójść do kuchni Sherlock zatrzymuje się przy fotelu Johna i pakuje mu się na kolana.

— Chryste — mówi John i ledwo udaje mu się nie zrzucić Sherlocka na podłogę. — Co ty… Sherlock!

— Wchodzę ci na fotel, żebyś mógł mnie popieścić i przytulić — wyjaśnia Sherlock, zwijając się w kłębek na tyle ciasny, że właściwie _leży_ teraz na boku Johnowi na kolanach z twarzą wtuloną w jego brzuch.

— Słuchaj — mówi mu John, bardzo uważając, żeby się nie poruszyć — wiem, że mówiłem, że będzie mi brakowało mieszkania z kotem, ale to jeszcze nie znaczy…

Sherlock niewyraźnie wchodzi mu w słowo:

— Tobie brakuje towarzystwa kota, mnie – pewnych aspektów bycia kotem. — Wierci się, szukając wygodniejszej pozycji; John siedzi tak sztywno, że czuje się jak zgięty wpół kawałek plastiku, który może w każdej chwili pęknąć. — A że ty nie przygarniesz kota, a ja się w kota nie zmienię, uznałem, że to będzie odpowiedni kompromis.

— Brakuje ci bycia kotem?

John po raz pierwszy zastanawia się, jak traumatyczne było to przeżycie.

Bo przecież to musiało być traumatyczne, żeby jednego dnia być człowiekiem, a następnego kotem; rozumieć wszystko, co mówią inni, ale nie móc odpowiedzieć; stracić zdolność wykonywania podstawowych, codziennych czynności – i spędzić w tym stanie rok. Nic dziwnego, że kiedy John się wprowadził, kot był takim złośnikiem.

Ostrożnie kładzie rękę Sherlockowi na czubku głowy i przejeżdża mu kłykciami po całej długości włosów. Sherlock wzdycha z radości i przywiera do niego mocniej.

— Oczywiście. Jak już mówiłem, miałem doskonalsze zmysły. Skuteczniejsze naturalne mechanizmy obronne – wiesz, raz kiedyś ugryzłem Mycrofta i dłoń mu poczerwieniała i spuchła, aż zaczęła przypominać szczypce homara. Poza tym łatwiej mi było zakradać się w różne miejsca i przeciskać przez wąskie otwory. I jeszcze robiłeś takie coś… takie coś, o, tutaj — wskazuje swoją szczękę i przebiega ręką po jej konturze tuż pod uchem — takie trochę drapanie, trochę głaskanie. W życiu nie czułem niczego takiego jako człowiek. Próbowałem od tego czasu to doznanie odtworzyć, ale wszystkie te próby zakończyły się totalnym niepowodzeniem.

John chyba jeszcze nigdy nie słyszał tak wyraźnej sugestii. Po chwili wahania głaszcze Sherlocka po szczęce i próbuje zrobić to „trochę drapanie, trochę głaskanie”, którym pieścił kota, chociaż nie wie, czy mu to wychodzi. Wrażenie jest zupełnie inne: żadnej sierści, żadnej mruczącej wibracji pod skórą.

Wtedy Sherlock odchyla głowę do tyłu, odsłaniając całą długą szyję, i John by przysiągł, że serce rośnie mu z czułości i zaczyna bić mocniej.

„Mój kot” – myśli, czując się naprawdę idiotycznie. W gardle rośnie mu gula. „Kurde, no mój kot.”

Jest ciekawy, jak przebiegła przemiana. Czy była stopniowa, czy nagła, jak Sherlock się wtedy czuł, czy była bolesna, jak bardzo była dezorientująca i jak długo trwała. Ale domyśla się, że dla Sherlocka to musi być trochę tak, jak dla Johna bycie postrzelonym. Jeśli ktoś go o to zapyta, to John _może_ mu opowiedzieć, ze wszystkimi przeklętymi szczegółami, ale cieszy się, że nikt nigdy o to nie poprosił. Więc dla Sherlocka zrobi to samo.

Spędzają tak już do końca rano i przedpołudnie: John głaszcze Sherlocka po włosach, szczęce i szyi.

 

***

 

Kiedy tuż po dwunastej przychodzą do Scotland Yardu, Greg nalega, żeby przed oficjalnym przesłuchaniem jeszcze z nim porozmawiali. Wprowadza ich obu do siebie do biura i gestem zaprasza, żeby usiedli naprzeciw niego.

— Pomyślałem, że może będziecie chcieli wiedzieć. Taksówkarz nazywał się Jeffrey Hope — mówi, przesuwając na ich stronę biurka powiększone ksero prawa jazdy Hope’a.

Sherlock ledwo rzuca na nie okiem, ale John czuje się zobowiązany wziąć je do ręki. Mężczyzna na zdjęciu to niewątpliwie ich taksówkarz. Wygląda dokładnie tak samo jak wczoraj wieczorem. John odkłada kserokopię, a Greg mówi dalej.

— Rozwiedziony, dwoje dzieci, żadnych bliskich relacji, ani z przyjaciółmi, ani z rodziną. Według dokumentacji medycznej jakieś trzy lata temu rozpoznano u niego tętniaka. Możliwe, że kiedy pocisk przebił szybę, wstrząs podniósł mu ciśnienie i tętniak od tego pękł, ale żeby wiedzieć na pewno, będziemy musieli poczekać na wyniki sekcji.

— Sekcja to potwierdzi — mówi Sherlock. Palce ma złożone w wieżyczkę pod brodą i nie skupia na niczym wzroku, tylko wpatruje się w przestrzeń gdzieś za fotelem Grega. — To najprostsze rozwiązanie.

To w zasadzie przerażające, że jest na świecie siła zdolna zabić człowieka w jeden sposób, a na zwłokach zostawić oznaki tego, że zmarł w inny.

— Mówił, że ma sponsora — podsuwa John, który nie chce nad tym przemyśliwać. — Znaleźliście coś, co by to potwierdzało?

— A, tak, Sherlock wspominał o tym, kiedy do niego pisałem — Greg rozsiada się głębiej w fotelu — ale… właściwie nic na to nie wskazuje. Na jego rachunku nie stwierdziliśmy żadnych podejrzanych transakcji – w ogóle mało co na nim znaleźliśmy. Jeśli ktoś mu płacił za mordowanie ludzi, to nie w ten sposób.

Oczywiście że nie. Ktoś płacił mu czasem, nie pieniędzmi. Ale John nic nie mówi, tylko napotyka wzrok Grega i stara się mieć taką minę, jakby nie wiedział nic ponadto, co już powiedział.

Po chwili milczenia Greg wzdycha.

— Pewnie nie wiesz, czemu wybrał cię na ósmą ofiarę?

John oczywiście do pewnego stopnia wie, chociaż waha się to powiedzieć. Ale kiedy kręci głową, odzywa się Sherlock:

— Wybrał Johna z powodu jego powiązań ze mną. Jestem pewny, że nie uszło to twojej uwadze, że cokolwiek się do niego… — Sherlock zaciska usta i tak jakby zapada się trochę w fotel — …przywiązałem.

John czuje, jak grzeją go policzki. Oczywiście o tym wiedział, ale z jakiegoś powodu usłyszenie tego w ten sposób to inna sprawa. Zerka na Grega, który wcale nie wygląda na zaskoczonego tym oświadczeniem.

— Co do tego, czego chciał _ode mnie_ — ciągnie z powagą Sherlock — to sam chciałbym się tego dowiedzieć.

 

***

 

Tej nocy John budzi się nagle, kiedy próba porządniejszego przykrycia się natrafia na opór, jakby na kołdrze leżało coś dużego i ciężkiego.

— Możesz spać _pod_ kołdrą, wiesz — mówi, rozespany.

— Jestem tego świadom — odpowiada Sherlock i zostaje tak, jak jest: na kołdrze, rozciągnięty na brzuchu, z rękami pod policzkiem. Głowę ma obróconą na bok i chociaż w pokoju jest jeszcze ciemno i John nie widzi jego twarzy, to czuje, że Sherlock go obserwuje.

Przynajmniej oczy nie świecą mu się tak przerażająco, jak świeciły się kotu.

— Chciałeś coś? — pyta John, przewracając się na plecy. Z każdą sekundą robi się coraz bardziej przytomny. Jak tak dalej pójdzie, jeśli uda mu się jeszcze zasnąć, to to będzie jakiś cud.

Odpowiedzią Sherlocka jest długie milczenie. John zaczyna się zastanawiać, czy to tylko jego paranoja upiera się przy teorii, że Sherlock nie śpi i na niego patrzy, kiedy wreszcie słyszy jego ciche „Nie”.

— Aha — odpowiada. — Dobrze.

Myśli, czy by nie obrócić się na bok, nie zignorować obecności Sherlocka i nie spróbować z powrotem zasnąć, ale wtedy… cóż. Przypomina sobie, jak w ciągu dnia Sherlock usiadł mu na kolanach i przyznał, że tęskni do bycia kotem.

Zamiast tego mówi więc:

— No, to chodź.

Spodziewa się, że Sherlock po prostu przysunie się bliżej, może przytuli się do jego boku. Na pewno nie tego, że podniesie się na czworaki i klapnie całym ciałem na niego z głową na środku jego piersi – a to właśnie robi.

— Uff! — reaguje John, raczej z zaskoczenia niż niewygody.

Chociaż kiedy minie szok, myśli, że w zasadzie kot tak właśnie robił, prawda? Właził mu na pierś? „To jest mniej więcej to samo” – mówi sobie. „Tyle tylko, że kot jest teraz trochę większy i mniej futrzasty.”

Zakłada Sherlockowi rękę nisko na plecy, żeby go sobie przytrzymać, a potem przeczesuje palcami jego loki. Są miękkie, nie w ten sam sposób jak miękka była sierść kota – są zupełnie inne w dotyku – ale jednak miękkie. Sherlock wydaje z siebie ciche „mmm” i pociera policzkiem o koszulkę Johna. Słychać, jak drapie zarostem o materiał.

Pozycja i zachowanie Sherlocka są niepokojąco podobne do objęć kochanka. John mógłby się tak zachowywać w stosunku do dziewczyny po skończonym seksie. „To nic nie znaczy” – myśli. „To tylko takie przyjacielskie czułości”. Przynajmniej mają między sobą kołdrę i dodatkowe prześcieradło pod nią.

— Dzisiaj rano sprawdziłem w internecie, o co chodzi z tą Bestią i tą Piękną — mówi Sherlock. Głos ma niski i John nie tylko słyszy, ale czuje go na piersi jako ciche dudnienie.

„Musiałeś _sprawdzać_ nawiązanie do popularnej kreskówki Disneya?” – myśli, ale nie mówi tego.

— Aha?

— Tak. Oczywiście moje położenie nie było identyczne, podobnie jak warunki końcowe mojej klątwy. — Po krótkim milczeniu Sherlock wzdycha. — Chociaż… różnica nie jest też bardzo duża.

John bardzo uparcie wpatruje się w sufit.

— Och — komentuje to.

— Na szczęście panuję nad swoją psychiką lepiej niż większość ludzi. Wyparłem uświadomienie sobie… głębi moich uczuć do ciebie do czasu, kiedy zasnąłeś. Myślałem, że oglądanie mojej przemiany może być nieprzyjemne. Chociaż patrząc wstecz, może oszczędziłoby nam to tego nużącego nieporozumienia.

„Głębi moich uczuć do ciebie” — myśli ogłupiały John. „No tak.”

— Och — mówi znowu.

Sherlock trochę się wierci i John uświadamia sobie, że przestał go głaskać, a rękę ma teraz lekko opartą o jego kark. Podejmuje przerwaną pieszczotę, a Sherlock wzdycha, zadowolony, i pociera mu nosem mostek.

— A, tak — mówi i w jego głosie słychać rozbawienie. — „Och”.

 

***

 

Następnego dnia John ma zmianę w przychodni, a po drodze do domu wstępuje do Tesco, bo już naprawdę dawno nie robił zakupów.

Kiedy wraca na Baker Street, wchodzi na górę po jednym stopniu; obie ręce ma pełne wyładowanych jedzeniem siatek. Przeklinając, kiedy przypadkiem okręca sobie plastik wokół palców, jakoś otwiera sobie drzwi do mieszkania. Zastaje Sherlocka przycupniętego na oparciu skórzanego fotela, zapatrzonego niewidzącym wzrokiem w ścianę nad kanapą. Jakby kilka metrów dalej John nie walczył z siatami i nie odcinał sobie dopływu krwi do czubków palców.

— Nie zwracaj na mnie uwagi — mówi przez zaciśnięte zęby. — Poradzę sobie.

Sherlock rzuca na niego okiem i chyba od razu rzeczywiście przestaje zwracać na niego uwagę, skupiając się z powrotem na ścianie, jakby była ważniejsza od zamęczonego współlokatora. „«Głębia moich uczuć», też mi coś” – myśli John.

Wzdycha, drepcze do kuchni i stawia siatki na stole, odpychając nimi na bok zlewki, probówki i ogólny bajzel Sherlocka. Pozbywszy się ciężaru, rozprostowuje palce, które są jaskrawoczerwone i mrowią boleśnie, i wystawia głowę z powrotem do salonu.

Tym razem widzi, że Sherlock nie wpatruje się w ścianę, tylko w przyklejoną do niej kartkę z jednym odręcznie napisanym na niej słowem: „Moriarty”.

— To jak, domyślam się, że nic ci to nie mówi? — pyta.

— Nie, nic — odpowiada Sherlock i znów milknie.

John wzrusza ramionami i wraca rozpakować zakupy.

Właśnie wkłada do szafki opakowanie makaronu, kiedy aż podskakuje, bo coś właśnie otarło mu się o łydkę. Przestraszony, patrzy w dół, a opakowanie wyślizguje mu się z ręki i spada na blat.

Sherlock jest na czworakach na podłodze i ociera się bokiem o tył nóg Johna. Wygląda to idiotycznie, zupełnie nie jak dobrze zapamiętany ruch kota, który ociera się o człowieka, żeby zostawić na nim swój zapach. Podczas gdy John patrzy w osłupieniu, Sherlock robi na podłodze małe kółko, żeby tym razem móc trącić Johna swoim drugim bokiem. Głowę ma spuszczoną, więc John nie widzi jego miny.

John chrząka i się odwraca, ostrożnie stawiając stopy, żeby przypadkiem go nie kopnąć.

— Ej, Sherlock? To nie jest… ehem.

Sherlock siada na piętach i patrzy z dołu na Johna. Próbuje wypaść jak kot, John widzi to całkiem wyraźnie, ale tym razem wygląda zdecydowanie jak człowiek. Atrakcyjny człowiek na kolanach, przyglądający się z tej pozycji Johnowi szeroko otwartymi, niewinnymi oczami.

 _Jezu_.

— Niedługo będziesz robił kolację — mówi Sherlock powoli, jak dorosły do dziecka. — Sobie. Ocieram ci się o nogi, żebyś się ze mną podzielił.

A potem, jakby dla podkreślenia sensu tych słów, nachyla się bliżej, trąca nosem nogę Johna nad kolanem i ociera mu się kilka razy policzkiem o spodnie.

Johna cofa się tak szybko i tak mocno wpada na blat, że nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby później znalazł na plecach siniaki. Trącanie nosem na całe szczęście się kończy; Sherlock tylko przechyla głowę i patrzy na niego, mrugając. Musi wiedzieć, co John sobie myśli, musi wiedzieć, w jakie straszne i nieprzyzwoite rejony zawędrował jego umysł, ale nie daje tego po sobie poznać.

— Jak byłeś kotem, to to było trochę co innego — mówi mu John. W jego głosie słychać większy wysiłek, niż by sobie życzył.

Sherlock wzrusza jednym ramieniem i nic nie mówi.

Zostaje na podłodze i siedzi cicho, śledząc wzrokiem każdy ruch Johna, który kończy chować zakupy i zabiera się za robienie kolacji.

 

***

 

Za piątym razem, kiedy John budzi się w środku nocy i zastaje u siebie w łóżku Sherlocka, czuje, że musi zapytać:

— Czy ty chociaż próbujesz spać na górze?

Tym razem Sherlock nie czeka na zaproszenie, tylko od razu pakuje się na Johna i kładzie mu głowę na piersi.

— A po co? — mówi. Kiedy John leciutko przebiega ręką po jego kręgosłupie, nadstawia się, wygina plecy i wydaje jakiś niski, dudniący odgłos zadowolenia.

John zaczyna tak przysypiać. Dalej jak najbardziej zdaje sobie sprawę z leżącego na nim ciężaru Sherlocka, jego włosów, które ma tak blisko jego ust, że poruszają się z każdym jego oddechem, z oddechu samego Sherlocka, który wygrzewa mu na środku koszulki ciepły ślad. Ale wszystko inne jest rozmyte, nieważne, a myśli zjawiają się i znikają w ślimaczym tempie. Zastanawia się, która może być godzina, kiedy musi znowu iść do pracy, i czemu Harry od dwóch tygodni się nie odzywa. Myśli o pasztecikach pani Hudson, suchym skwarze Afganistanu i zaktualizowaniu bloga. O mruczeniu kota, przewracaniu stron w książce, cieniach, trzepoczących się na ścianach.

Potem Sherlock zmienia pozycję, zsuwając jedno kolano między uda Johna, i teraz John myśli o tym: o ostatniej osobie, która na nim leżała, o tym, jak oboje lepili się od potu i od jej soków, i o tym, jak ocierała mu się kroczem o biodro, a on szeptał jej do ucha sprośności.

Myśli w ten sam sposób o Sherlocku: o tym, jak wodziłby opuszkami po mięśniach jego pleców, podczas gdy Sherlock wiłby mu się na fiucie. O tym, jak Sherlock jęczałby mu tuż przy ustach. Jak Sherlock miałby oczy zaszklone od seksu, a John całowałby go w szyję, przebiegałby mu palcami po kręgosłupie – po kręgach szyjnych, piersiowych, lędźwiowych, a potem…

— Jesteś podniecony — mówi cicho Sherlock.

John nagle odzyskuje pełną przytomność. Rzeczywiście, jest podniecony, ale nie ma wzwodu, jeszcze nie, więc skąd…

— Na podstawie twojego oddechu — mówi Sherlock, jakby czytał Johnowi w myślach, co samo jest myślą przerażającą. — I pulsu. — Naciąga się, tak żeby móc włożyć głowę akurat pod brodę Johna, wtulając twarz w jego szyję. — W porządku. — Ociera mu się o tę szyję wargami i John drży. — Ja też.

Teraz John to czuje, Wprawdzie on nie ma wzwodu, ale Sherlock zdecydowanie ma, i John podejrzewa, że jeśli tak dalej pójdzie, to bardzo szybko zgubi wątek.

— Słuchaj — mówi, uruchamiając wszystkie rezerwy panowania nad sobą — wiem, że pewnie wysyłałem bardzo mieszane sygnały, ale tak w zasadzie, to nie jestem gejem.

Sherlock prycha i składa leciutki, ledwo wyczuwalny pocałunek tuż pod uchem Johna. Kontrola zaczyna się Johnowi strzępić.

— Ewidentnie. Jesteś biseksualny. A dokładnie masz półtora punktu na skali Kinseya. Podejrzewam jednak, że kiedy zobaczyłeś, jak trudno było twojej siostrze znaleźć akceptację u rodziny, pociąg do własnej płci wyparłeś.

—  _Sherlock_ — mówi John, ale sekundę później wzdycha, kiedy Sherlock znowu całuje go w to samo wrażliwe miejsce.

— To nic. — Ku zaskoczeniu Johna – i jego niezadowoleniu, jak musiałby przyznać, gdyby był sam ze sobą szczery – Sherlock z niego schodzi, chociaż nie odsuwa się. Zamiast tego podnosi kołdrę i się pod nią wślizguje. — Jestem jak najbardziej w stanie wypatroszyć każdego, kto powie na ciebie z tego powodu choćby jedno złe słowo, a mój brat ma wielki talent do sprawiania, żeby nieprzyjemni ludzie znikali.

Sherlock wsuwa Johnowi ciepłą dłoń pod koszulkę i kładzie mu ją na brzuchu. Nachyla głowę, żeby pocałować Johna w bark, a potem robi głęboki wdech – John uświadamia sobie, że go wącha. Potem John przypomina sobie, co Sherlock powiedział o klątwie i o nim, i myśli sobie, że jeśli to zrobi, to zaangażuje się w coś naprawdę bardzo poważnego.

— Nie wiem, czy to jest dobry pomysł — mówi. Głos ma tak zdyszany, jakby wcale tego nie miał na myśli, ale Sherlock i tak przerywa i trochę się odsuwa.

— Hmm. Może i nie — przyznaje tonem namysłu. — Ale myślę, że jeśli tego nie zrobimy, to będziesz żałował. Prawda?

Będzie żałował, czy nie? Może będzie. John żałuje niejednej okazji, przy której mógł z kimś uprawiać seks, ale tego nie zrobił, co przypuszczalnie jest jakimś komentarzem na jego temat i na temat tego, do jakiego stopnia myśli fiutem.

— Przez ileś tam miesięcy byłeś moim kotem — mówi mimo to. — A w każdym razie ja myślałem, że jesteś moim kotem, i domyślam się, że w pewnym sensie rzeczywiście nim byłeś, ale nie… nie tak naprawdę. Potem myślałem, że jesteś jakimś wariatem, a teraz jesteś moim współlokatorem, który tak jakby trochę zachowuje się jak mój kot. I to jest… Chryste, Sherlock, to jest szalone.

Słyszy w głosie Sherlocka szeroki uśmiech, kiedy ten odpowiada:

— Rzeczywiście. Czy to nie _genialnie_?

John się śmieje, a zaraz potem już się całują. John ma ręce we włosach Sherlocka, głaszcze mu je, odgarnia z czoła grzywkę, a Sherlock niezgrabnie ściąga mu z bioder spodnie z piżamy.

Luźno zamyka mu dłoń na członku i dopieszcza go do erekcji, a John przerywa pocałunek, żeby z jękiem odchylić głowę do tyłu.

Sherlock się z nim drażni, znęca się tak, jak jeszcze nigdy nikt się nad Johnem nie znęcał. Leciutko, ledwo wyczuwalnie przebiega mu dwa razy palcami tam i z powrotem po fiucie, po czym zatrzymuje się przy żołędzi, zsuwa z niej napletek i raz po raz przesuwa po niej kciukiem – powoli, delikatnie, prawie jej nie dotykając. I znowu.

John krztusi się powietrzem, jęczy, wpija Sherlockowi palce w ramiona i stara się pieprzyć mu dłoń, ale Sherlock dalej robi swoje, zachowując się tak, jakby to wcale nie były tortury.

— Uważasz chociaż? — pyta, trącając Johna nosem z boku w szyję. — Pokazuję ci, co lubię, co powinno ci naprawdę ułatwić zadanie, kiedy przyjdzie ci się odwdzięczyć.

Johnowi wyrywa się zduszony śmiech. No oczywiście, że ten szaleniec lubi akurat tak. Oczywiście.

— Lubisz, jak się z tobą drażnić. Zapamiętam. Ale na litość boską, Sherlock…

— Drażnić? — Sherlock mówi to ze zdumieniem w głosie. Trochę się odsuwa i przestaje tak kręcić kciukiem. W pierwszej chwili jest to frustrujące – Johnowi wyskakuje z ust żenujące „och”, raczej szlochnięcie niż słowo – ale potem John czuje ulgę, uświadamiając sobie, że dzięki temu może teraz zacząć bez opamiętania pchać mu się fiutem w dłoń. — Twoim zdaniem to było drażnienie się? Hm. Ciekawe.

Sherlock zabiera dłoń, unosi ją sobie do ust, pluje na nią i daje ją z powrotem tam, gdzie była, zamykając palce na jego fiucie w uścisku, który już nie ma nic wspólnego z drażnieniem się. W zasadzie jest to uścisk praktycznie żelazny, a kiedy Sherlock zaczyna go pieścić, tempo jest _zabójcze_. John nie potrafiłby powiedzieć, kiedy dłoń idzie w dół, a kiedy w górę, i mimo zapewniającej pewną śliskość śliny trochę boli.

Jest to najgorszy i zarazem najlepszy petting, jakiego John w życiu doświadczył. Nie musi zupełnie nic robić, wystarczy, że będzie leżał i się temu poddawał, jedną ręką wczepiony w prześcieradło, drugą w koszulkę Sherlocka. Wydając z siebie przy tym najbardziej bezwstydne zawodzenie, jakie kiedykolwiek słyszał, na tyle głośne, że na pewno słyszy je pani Hudson, a z nią może tak z pół Londynu.

— Proszę. Lepiej? — pyta Sherlock, a John może mu tylko odpowiedzieć „Ach, ach, ach”, zanim obu ich w naprawdę krępująco krótkim czasie nie zachlapie.

— Dobrze — mówi Sherlock. — To dobrze. — Dyszy niemal tak samo ciężko jak John, chociaż nie trzęsie się aż tak jak on i przypuszczalnie nie czuje się nawet w przybliżeniu tak jak on zdezorientowany i ogłupiały. — Było ci to potrzebne. Nie masturbowałeś się ani razu, od kiedy się tu wprowadziłeś.

Nie? No chyba rzeczywiście nie. John chyba nawet nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy, póki Sherlock o tym nie wspomniał. Kręci głową, próbując zapanować nad myślami na tyle, żeby zastanowić się, co to oznacza.

Zamiast tego ni stąd ni zowąd wyrywa mu się:

— Wcześniej cię w ten sposób nie pragnąłem. Nie byłeś… Nie czułem… To nie dlatego tak cię lubiłem jako kota. Ja…

— Tak, dziękuję — mówi Sherlock tak sucho, że równie dobrze mógłby pluć piaskiem. — Nigdy nie sądziłem, jakobyś miał zapędy zoofilskie, ale dobrze wiedzieć, że się w tej kwestii nie myliłem.

— No tak — mówi John. — To dobrze. — Następnych kilka chwil poświęca na odzyskanie tchu, żeby móc odwzajemnić przysługę.

 

***

 

Kiedy John się budzi następnego dnia rano, z salonu dochodzą jakieś głosy. Przez minutę czy dwie leży cicho na plecach, próbując rozpoznać rozmówców, ale są za cicho. Nie potrafi nawet stwierdzić, ilu ich jest.

Wstaje więc i człapie do łazienki. Ma na ciele i ubraniu zaschniętą spermę, a do tego bardzo go boli dłoń. Zakłada, że to przez to, że wczoraj całe wieki robił Sherlockowi dobrze – bo wszystko wskazuje na to, że Sherlock rzeczywiście woli, żeby człowiek doprowadzał go do orgazmu, drażniąc się z nim. John pieścił go, aż ten zapomniał, jak się mówi, zrobił na pościeli plamę z pre-ejakulatu i miaucząc i jęcząc, zakrył sobie twarz rękami, jakby już nie mógł tego dłużej znieść.

Domyśla się, że kiedy Sherlock w końcu doszedł, to nie tyle miał normalny orgazm, co po prostu jego organizm skapitulował, ulegając instynktowi samozachowawczemu, ale Sherlock był chyba zadowolony.

John doprowadza się do porządku, jak potrafi najlepiej, chociaż ma teraz od tego na ubraniu plamy z wody, potem zakłada szlafrok i rusza w kierunku salonu.

— …nam sobie, że chciałeś, żebym trzymał się od tego z daleka — słyszy głos Sherlocka. — Wręcz nalegałeś. A teraz oczekujesz, że uwierzę…

Jak tylko zauważy nadchodzącego Johna, milknie. Siedzi w swoim fotelu, kompletnie ubrany w garnitur i ciemnozieloną koszulę. Na kolanach ma otwartą książkę. Posyła Johnowi mały, krzywy uśmiech, który z jakiegoś powodu daje Johnowi więcej radości, niż gdyby Sherlock poczęstował go promiennym uśmiechem od ucha do ucha.

Osoba, siedząca w fotelu naprzeciwko Sherlocka, obraca się.

— Cześć, John — mówi Sherlock. — Zakładam, że pamiętasz Mycrofta?

— Witam, doktorze Watson. — Mycroft wstaje z pomocą parasola i podaje Johnowi rękę. — Jak miło cię znów widzieć.

John znacząco ignoruje wyciągniętą do niego dłoń i mina Mycrofta robi się kwaśna. Potem stopniowo kwaśnieje dalej, kiedy Mycroft patrzy na Johna. Niewątpliwie zauważając jego wyczochrane włosy, słabą woń seksu i może inne sygnały, o których John nie wie, zakładając, że Mycroft jest równie spostrzegawczy jak Sherlock.

Mrużąc teraz oczy, Mycroft zerka znacząco przez ramię na Sherlocka – John nie do końca potrafi odczytać wymowę tego spojrzenia, chociaż domyśla się, że to coś w rodzaju „Serio, Sherlock?” – a Sherlock w odpowiedzi unosi brew.

— Wiesz — mówi John — mogłeś mi po prostu powiedzieć, kim jesteś. Znaczy, owszem, nastraszyłeś mnie, zrobiłeś na mnie wielkie wrażenie i w ogóle, ale większość ludzi lepiej reaguje na bezpośredniość.

— Zapamiętam to sobie — odpowiada Mycroft, uśmiechając się tak nieszczerze, że John ma ochotę mu przywalić, żeby już lepiej przestał.

— Och, ale on woli strach — mówi Sherlock. Podnosi swoją otwartą książkę do góry, tak że w praktyce zasłania mu ona twarz. Tytuł na okładce brzmi „Historia magii”. Okładka jest twarda, a książka wygląda na bardzo starą. John właściwie by się nie zdziwił, gdyby pochodziła z planu któregoś filmu o Harrym Potterze. — Ostatecznie to tą metodą zaszedł tak daleko.

— A, prawda — przypomina sobie John. — W rządzie.

— Piastuję tylko pomniejsze stanowisko — sprzeciwia się Mycroft, a Sherlock jednocześnie odpowiada Johnowi:

— Mówiłem ci: on _jest_ brytyjskim rządem.

Znowu odkłada książkę i krzywi się do brata.

— To znaczy kiedy akurat nie jest brytyjskimi tajnymi służbami, a w czasie wolnym CIA.

Mycroft wzdycha, po aktorsku przewracając oczami, i John nareszcie dostrzega podobieństwo między nim a Sherlockiem. W każdym razie _pewne_ podobieństwo.

— Znowu przytyłeś?

— A wiesz — odpowiada Sherlockowi sztywno Mycroft — że schudłem. — Z surową miną stuka szpicem parasola o podłogę, po czym robi kilka kroków w stronę drzwi. — A jeżeli chodzi o to, co zrobić z panną Adler… — zaczyna afektowanie, ale Sherlock wchodzi mu w słowo.

— Daj temu spokój. Zapewniłeś mnie, że ze zbrodniami taksówkarza nie miała nic wspólnego, a ja przyznaję, że ostatnio myślę o niej z o wiele większą… wyrozumiałością. — Wzrok zbacza mu na moment w stronę Johna, zanim wróci do Mycrofta. — Mógłbym wręcz powiedzieć, że dobrze jej życzę.

Wyraz twarzy Mycrofta pochmurnieje z dezaprobaty, ale mężczyzna tylko wzdycha i tak jakby unosi obie ręce w geście bezradności.

— Skoro nalegasz — mówi. — A tak przy okazji, braciszku, powinieneś się pośpieszyć, jeżeli chcesz dotrzeć do Kilburn, zanim te niezaprzeczalnie niekompetentne pajace ze Scotland Yardu zadepczą _wszystkie_ dowody.

— Do Kilburn? — Wygląda to tak, jakby gdzieś pod czaszką zapaliła się Sherlockowi żarówka. — Jakie dowody? Co takiego jest w Kilburn?

— O? — Mycroft unosi brwi, jakby ze zdziwienia. — To pan inspektor nie prosił cię o fachową pomoc? No cóż, może jednak nie jesteś tam potrzebny.

Po czym z uśmieszkiem satysfakcji Mycroft kiwa im obu głową na do widzenia i wychodzi.

John czeka, aż usłyszy, jak na dole otwierają i zamykają się drzwi, zanim zapyta:

— O co w tym chodziło?

Sherlock wyskakuje z fotela, zrzucając zapomnianą książkę na podłogę, i pędzi do kuchni, gdzie porywa ze stołu swoją komórkę.

— John! — woła. — Ubieraj się. Jedziemy do Kilburn.

 

***

 

Zanim to się skończy, ktoś do nich strzela, a potem oni przez dwadzieścia minut gonią napastników na piechotę, przez co John ma kłopoty ze złapaniem oddechu i zapanowaniem nad radością po raz pierwszy od… właściwie to nie pamięta, od jak dawna.

Na koniec John opiera się o bok Sherlocka, śmiejąc się bez tchu, Sherlock szczerzy się do niego w uśmiechu, a jedna z policjantek – Johnowi wydaje się, że kobieta nazywa się Donovan – kręci głową i mruczy pod nosem:

— To teraz jest ich dwóch. No cudownie.

Potem idą po rybę z frytkami i wracają do domu, chichocząc wbiegają po schodach i jeden za drugim wchodzą do mieszkania. John zamyka właśnie za nimi drzwi, kiedy słyszy, jak pani Hudson woła:

— Ju-hu! Chłopcy, to wy?

— Tak, pani Hudson! — odkrzykuje John, otwierając drzwi z powrotem i widząc, jak gospodyni wchodzi do nich na piętro z paterą tart cytrynowych, które i wyglądają, i pachną pysznie. — Och. Nie musiała pani…

— Oczywiście że nie musiałam, mój drogi — odpowiada ona, mijając Johna w drzwiach. — Tylko że nie mogłam wczoraj w nocy spać i pomyślałam, że może przyda się wam coś, żebyście odzyskali siły.

Jej mina nie pozostawia żadnych wątpliwości w kwestii tego, co słyszała wczoraj w nocy, i Johna zaczyna nieprzyjemnie piec twarz.

— Och — powtarza John i chrząka. — Aha. Dziękujemy, pani Hudson.

Podejrzewa, że gdyby kobieta nie miała zajętych rąk, poklepałaby go czule po policzkach. A tak, uśmiecha się tylko i mówi:

— To ja je tylko zaniosę do kuchni, dobrze?

John idzie do kuchni za nią. Tam przy stole siedzi Sherlock z dłońmi złożonymi pod brodą. Na oszołomione spojrzenie Johna odpowiada uniesioną brwią, ale nie mówi nic.

— Napije się pani czegoś? — pyta panią Hudson John. — Mamy, hmm…

Otwiera lodówkę i zaczyna się gapić do środka. Na półce w przezroczystej foliowej torebce leży zestaw czegoś, co wygląda niepokojąco jak…

— Czy to są _kciuki_? — pyta John, biorąc torebkę do ręki i zaglądając do niej.

— Tak — odpowiada spokojnie Sherlock. — Jakiś problem?

Z marszu Johnowi przychodzi do głowy sześć różnych powodów, dla których Sherlock nie powinien trzymać u nich w lodówce ludzkich kciuków. Ale kręci głową i przyznaje:

— Chyba wolę już to niż mysie wnętrzności w bieliźnie.

— Och — mówi pani Hudson — prawda, zapomniałam. Nie widziałam ostatnio kota. Wszystko z nim w porządku?

John ma w głowie pustkę. Powinien to był przewidzieć. Miesiącami miał fioła na punkcie kota, a teraz kot zniknął. To oczywiste, że wszyscy to zauważą, a już na pewno zauważy jego własna _gospodyni_.

— Uch.

— Oddaliśmy go — mówi beztrosko Sherlock. — Nie mamy tak naprawdę dość miejsca dla dwóch dorosłych mężczyzn i kota.

Pani Hudson wygląda na niepocieszoną i John czuje się okropnie, chociaż nie wie, co można było zrobić inaczej.

— Ojej — mówi słabym głosem pani Hudson. — Mogliście coś powiedzieć. Biedne zwierzątko. Naprawdę go polubiłam, wiecie?

Skrępowany, John szura nogami.

— No tak — przyznaje — ja też.

— Cóż, mam nadzieję, że udało wam się znaleźć mu dobry dom.

— Oczywiście — odpowiada Sherlock. — Jest tam pewnie o wiele szczęśliwszy niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Nie sądzisz, John?

Napotyka wzrok Johna i się uśmiecha. To taki sympatyczny uśmiech, od którego Johnowi robi się ciepło w piersi, a serce staje w gardle.

— Tak — zgadza się cicho John. — Tak sądzę.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Od tłumaczki:
> 
> Mam do tego opowiadania ogromny sentyment, bo to chyba ono wciągnęło mnie w czytanie fanfiction do _Sherlocka_ BBC. Szukałam czegoś, co dałoby się czytać równolegle po angielsku i po chińsku, i z czego można by wypisywać słówka (oczywiście jeszcze do sprawdzenia w słownikach), ale żeby może to jednak nie była _Duma i uprzedzenie_ , _Biblia_ ani _Tao te ching_ … I proszę, jak to się źle skończyło. Nie chcę przez to powiedzieć, że masa innych ciekawych fików sherlockowych nie ma chińskich tłumaczeń (na przykład _The Gilded Cage_ ma), ale to akurat o to się potknęłam wtedy.


End file.
